An Extraordinary Meeting
by fmfan1980
Summary: Willow from Sunnydale meets the gang from the SGC under extraordinary circumstances. This meeting leads to amazing adventures for the girl from Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **An Extraordinary Meeting

**Summary: **Willow from Sunnydale meets the gang from the SGC under extraordinary circumstances. This meeting leads to amazing adventures for the girl from Sunnydale.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, locations or plots from Buffy, Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis and BSG: 2003. This is just a work of fiction which will eventually (hopefully) encompass four of the best shows ever made (in my opinion). So yes I have made (and will make in the future) some changes to the details for each show and hopefully they will be interconnected pretty well. All reviews are welcome.

**Sunnydale, CA**

Willow Rosenberg was at home just sitting in one corner holding her knees close to her chest. She had been crying so much that her eyes were blood red. Something happened that night, it affected her best friends and she was the cause of it. Everyone told her to be careful with magic, especially dark magic but she didn't listen. She hurt her friends badly that night and they were still furious with her, especially Giles and Buffy. The both of them had already warned her against the use of dark magic but she refused to listen. Giles was especially hurtful saying that she was just a rank amateur when it came to magics and that she should stop it now before she kills someone. She knew that he said those things out of anger but it still hurt her. Now there was no way to know when they would be able to forgive her.

Not only did she feel she betrayed her friends, her heart was also broken after breaking up with her werewolf boyfriend, Oz. Between her breakup and the incident with magic and her parents in Europe for a lecture tour, and she was all alone in Sunnydale now. All alone in her room, she now regretted staying in Sunnydale after the disastrous high school graduation. She had offers to go to some of the top schools in the country like MIT, Cal Tech, Harvard and even Princeton. Instead she choose to stay close to her friends by going to UC Sunnydale.

At that moment, with all the bad things happening around her, she just wanted to get out of Sunnydale forever. She didn't care where, as long as it was out of this city; she couldn't take it anymore. So in her depressed state, she made a wishing spell.

"I don't belong here. I wish I could go somewhere I would feel needed and around people who care for me. Somewhere people would like me for me, not just because I can do magic and spells. Please, I wanna get out of here". Once she said the words, she felt a cold knot in her stomach and felt herself falling backwards into a dark tunnel faster and faster until she reached the end and made a hard landing on top of a red table. Willow barely made out some voices around the area she landed before losing consciousness.

**SGC, Briefing room**

SG1 was having a briefing with General Hammond about their mission to P6X-398. This planet was mostly an agricultural society with villages spread over great distances. However, the ground was rich in Naquada deposits which made it essential that Stargate Command get a treaty going with the locals to mine the precious mineral in exchange for medical and agricultural technology.

Suddenly, the room started to shake violently. Everyone got up to check on the Stargate but there was no activation. Then there was a thud on the long table behind them. "Woah, Woah, Woah, what the heck? " Everyone stared in shock at the girl who seemed to have literally crashed onto the briefing room table out of nowhere.

"Medical team to the briefing room" shouted General Hammond into the phone on the table.

Major Carter quickly checked for a pulse on the mysterious girl and was relieved. "Sir's, she has a pulse but her skin is very cold. We need to get her to the infirmary quickly".

"Frasier's on the way" said Daniel Jackson.

"Ok what's going on?" said Dr. Frasier. "Oh my god, what happened?

"No idea Doc, she just dropped in out of nowhere" said the Colonel.

"Very funny Colonel. Ok let's get her to the infirmary. We need IV ready and some blood ready just in case".

**SGC, Infirmary **

After her sudden appearance, Willow had a 24 hour guard posted near her bed. It was 8 hours later that she slowly began to open her eyes. At first everything was blurry, then her eyesight started to clear up and she managed to take a look around her. There was a IV line that went into her arm and a machine that was measuring her heart beat bad oxygen level. She then noticed a red haired woman at the doorway talking to a guard with a huge machine gun. "oh no, what did I get myself into now" ,Willow asked her self.

"Why hello there, my name's Dr. Frasier. What's yours? "

"Um... hi. My name's Willow. Ah... Willow Rosenberg"

"Nice to meet you Willow. Do you know where you are? "

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. Please don't be angry at me, I just wanna go home". Willow was terrified with tears streaming down from her eyes, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. All she knew was that she wasn't in Sunnydale anymore.

"Easy, easy. Calm down Willow. You're safe here. You had a slight concussion and some abrasions on your arms and legs" explained the doctor.

In a trembling voice, she asked where she was. "Well Willow, I'm not able to answer that yet. But I have some friends here who have a few questions to ask you. Are you up for it?" asked Dr. Frasier.

"Ummmm... Ok. I guess it should be ok. Are they angry at me?" asked Willow with some trepidation in her voice.

"Well, they are just curious about how you ended up here. But if you need me I'll be right here". Now Willow felt a bit more comfortable after Dr. Frasier reassured her in that motherly tone of voice. "I'll be right back alright? "

Dr. Frasier went to talk to a balding man who was waiting right outside the infirmary. After walking for a while, the man came in with four other people. "Hello young lady, my name is General Hammond and I'm the leader of this facility. These people are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samatha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and that is Murray". "Hey kid, so nice of you to drop in on us like that" said the Colonel. The others just looked at him smirking.

"So, can you tell us about yourself?" said the General

"My name is Willow Rosenberg. I'm from Sunnydale, California. I'm 19 years old and I study at UC Sunnydale".

"So how did you get here?" asked Major Carter.

"I... ah.. made a wish?" said Willow nervously. How can you tell people, especially if they seemed to be military types, that you made a spell to transport yourself to another place.

"A wish? You made a wish?" said Dr. Jackson. "You mean a wish as in..."

"A wish to be somewhere else." Willow finished Dr. Jackson's sentence. "I.. ah... made a spell that would grant my wish. There was an accident with another spell I did earlier and things went wrong and my best friends got hurt before I could take the spell. They got so mad that me that I went to hide at home. Thats where I made a wish to be somewhere else. I'm sorry, I got here by accident, I just wanna go home" said Willow to the stunned faces of the four faces in front of her. Teal'c or Murray, which was his cover name, just cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on there, did you say spell? As in magic spell?" said Major Carter with disbelief.

"Yes, I swear it was an accident" explained Willow.

Just then Dr. Frasier came back into the room. Since it was getting late, she asked everyone to leave as the mysterious guest needed rest. "Very well Doctor, but since she is doing better, put her in one of our holding rooms until we can question her somemore tomorrow. In the meantime i would need to inform my superiors about this incident. And I may very well have to come up with a better story than she just made a wish" said the General.

"Umm... General... there's no reason to tell anyone about ths is there? I mean, I would like to go home..." Willow tried to explain.

General Hammond then cut her off abruptly, "I'm sorry young lady, but I'm not able to do that now. You simply just fell out of the air in the most secure facility on the face of this planet" he gently explained to her. "And until we find out more information you have to stay in this facility."

"Ok..." said Willow a bit terrified now.

Seeing how terrified she was, the Colonel told her "Listen kid, all we wanna do is ask you some questions tomorrow. In the meantime, the guards here will escort you to a holding room. You'll be able to sleep on a real bed. And don't be frightened of the General, he's really a teddy bear".

"Alright." said Willow smiling a bit now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. After reading the story that the reviewers were talking about, I agree that the concept of how Willow meets the SGC is similar. So I contacted the author of the other story and asked her if this story was too similar to her own. The author did not mind if I continued this particular concept and provided me a website from where she received her inspiration to write her particular story. I can PM the address to the reviewers if they so wish. While my story seems to be similar to that particular challenge, I do not intend to follow the rules of that that particular challenge. **

**Next Morning, Briefing Room. SGC**

"Good morning, Miss Rosenberg. I hope you had a good rest and I assume you have had something to eat?" asked the General. The guards had escorted her to the room she landed in yesterday. The five people she met yesterday in the infirmary were already seated; however she didn't see the Doctor who took care of her. She finally managed to get a clear look at the individuals in the room. The General was a bald man with a fatherly look about him; the one sitting next to him had some graying hair. On the other side of the table sat a short haired blond woman, a man wear a pair of glasses with short brown hair who Willow thought looked kind of attractive and beside him was a muscled guy who was also bald but had a funny tattoo. Willow was invited to sit next to the grey haired man who she learnt was named Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, thank you" said Willow sheepishly.

"That's good to know. Now we all have some questions to ask you about why and how you got here. As I told you yesterday, somehow you managed to appear in one of the most secure facilities on the face of the planet and that is a really big security breach. I just need to find out if you are a security threat, do you understand?"

"Willow," said Dr. Jackson, "just answer the questions honestly, we're just curious about how you ended up here that's all."

"Willow, yesterday you said you made a wishing spell is that right? asked the blond haired woman who Willow learnt was named Major Carter.

"Yes, that's right. I don't know how it works myself as I'm just a beginner in all this magic stuff" said Willow.

"I'm sorry Willow, the scientist in me finds that kind of hard to believe. Everything has an explanation, just because we don't have an explanation doesn't mean it is magic" said the Major. "What do you think Daniel?"

"Well, it is unexplainable but then ancient cultures also believed that certain events, what we today have scientific explanations for today, were happening because of magic. In a way you're right, just because there isn't an explanation, doesn't mean that there is magic involved" said Daniel.

"Well, all I'll say is that we were all here when she just dropped out of thin air. It's definitely unexplainable. Maybe it is magic, who knows." said the Colonel.

"Willow Rosenberg, can you give us some addition proof of what you say to be magic?" asked in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I can try something simple; the spell yesterday took a lot out of me. Please take a look at that flag staff" asked Willow turning to the Air force Flag in the briefing room.

Willow concentrated on the flag itself and willed it to rise. She imagined a hand picking up the edges of the flag and raising it until it was unfolded and parallel to the floor. Everyone in the room was stunned with the two scientists hanging their mouths open and the others just staring. Finally Teal'c or Murray, which was the name Willow knew him by, stood up and used his hands to sweep over and under the flag. Finding no trickery he sat down surprised. Then it was the general's turn to try looking for any wires, he also had no success and no explanation.

"Ok, Miss Rosenberg. You can put the flag down now" the General told her. "I believe you."

"Sir, I still can't believe what I saw. It's incredible" said Major Carter.

Just then Walter Harriman came in to have a quiet word with the General, "General, you wanted to know before we have a team incoming. SG5 is due to be back in 30 minutes from that archeological survey. They are bringing in some materials for Dr. Jackson to examine".

"Very well. Thank you Walter. Alright everyone, I have to contact the president about what we learnt here". Looking at Willow, General Hammond then said, "And then, based on his advice, we'll see where we go from there".

"Wait, you have a direct line to the president?" asked Willow in surprise.

"Yes we do", he replied

Willow was surprised, "Um.. Sir, I just have one more question. What do you all do here? And where am I".

"Well we're in Colorado Springs. As for our work, it involves deep space radar telemetry, we keep an eye out for asteroids, work with satellites, rovers that go to the moon and Mars and other stuff like that", said Colonel O'Neill, "Daniel, here also heads up the archeological division for the local museums here, we warehouse some of the artifacts collected in another section of this facility", he lied.

"Sounds exciting", Willow replied.

"Anyway, Daniel, don't you have that thing you have to do with that artifact thingy?" asked O'Neill.

"Yea, I do actually. Ah, ... Murray, I think I might need your help in translating some of that... stuff."

"Very well," replied Teal'c.

"Maybe I can help? I used to help Giles with a lot of his research and that involved translated some weird old languages... Did I say I am good at research and computers and electronic stuff?" said Willow really fast with her eyes wide open. She looked like a kid who just entered a candy store and was amazed by everything she saw.

"Tell you what kid, how about we leave these guys to their work until we can get your background check down and security status cleared? I'm not doing anything now so let's go get some pie, the blueberry ones are... edible." said the colonel. "Hey Carter, I know you don't have anything to do, let's go. I'm sure you're dying to ask her some more questions".


	3. Chapter 3

**Commissary, SGC**

Even though she had breakfast not too long ago, Willow was still famished. That spell that brought her to wherever here was, took a lot out of her. The two officers had escorted her to the commissary where she proceeded to wolf down four slices of pie in one sitting. The two officers looked at her in surprise as the food there was never good enough for third or fourth helpings.

As they were eating pies, Sam and Jack started to ask her some questions about her life. They found out that she was a computer science student at UC Sunnydale and that she was a member of the local Wicca Club. Sam still had questions about her claim to practice magic but she thought she would keep it to herself for now. They also found out that she was one of the students who survived an explosion at the local high school. Willow explained that the police thought that a gas main leaked and all it took was a spark to create the explosion. She didn't want to say the explosion was caused by her and her friends to defeat a demon snake that had taken over the school and was going to kill the student body.

Sam and Jack then started to ask about her family and friends. Willow said that her parents were in Europe now on a lecture tour and they wouldn't be back until next year. As for her friends, she said that they were still angry with her and they had every right to be. "I don't think they can forgive me. That's why I made that wish spell. I wanted to get out of there and be with others who would accept me with my mistakes and faults". She explained that she was supposed to be the research girl and that everyone thought she always needed saving from things.

"Things?" Jack asked

"Sunnydale has had a lot of... crime. So my friends think I can't take care of myself" Willow explained.

"I see. Hey you like science and technology right? How about you help me with some designs for another rover we're thinking about sending to Mars?" said Sam.

"I'd love that" said Willow perking up.

"Nerds", Jack said under his breath.

The two ladies smiled.

**General Hammond's office**

"Come in Colonel, I was just going to call you in" said the General

"I take it you've finished talking to the president?"

"Yes, we had a lengthy talk about our unexpected guest and he indicated to me that if she really has certain talents, then she would be a huge asset to this program. He is concerned with how she was able to get into this facility but he left her security status up to us. In any case, he requested that we keep this incident above top secret; only the president will have eyes on anything we file about Miss Rosenberg. We don't want the NID or Senator Kinsey getting a whiff of this incident. Who knows what they would do if they ever found out about her talents".

"Well Sir, I think I could safely say that she isn't a security threat, unless we're in danger of her eating all the pies in the commissary" the colonel said smiling

"After talking to the President, I had a background check conducted in her. She is a college student, was hospitalized once for some time. Her records also show that she was offered places in some of the top universities including MIT and Harvard. Also her IQ and placement scores are in Major Carter's territory."

"So basically we have another future genius?"

"It seems like it Colonel. Another I believe that she would be an asset to this program. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir"

"Very well then, I will let the President know of our decision and then set up the Non-Disclosure Forms".

**Sam's lab, SGC**

"So is that what you do here?" Willow said looking at designs for various rovers.

"Pretty much, we also handle satellite technology and data, especially from the telescopes that are up in space already. And that's just the things I can tell you about, the rest is all confidential. Mind if I ask you something Willow?"

"Sure" said Willow.

"The fact that you can understand a lot of these technical stuff and the interest you've shown in astronomy, I don't understand why you didn't go to a top school like Cal Tech or MIT?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was offered places in some of the top tier schools. But I wanted to be close to my friends. But lately I've been regretting that decision. That's kind of why I took up magic, I wanted to be useful to my friends. ".

"I see. Well it's been almost 24 hours, I'm sure your friends and parents miss you. I'll ask Ja... I mean Colonel O'Neill if your security status is cleared up, thenyou would be able to call someone to tell them that you're ok".

Just then Daniel and Teal'l came by Sam's office. "Hey Sam, the general wants to see all of us in the briefing room. Hi Willow, how do you like it here so far? Sorry we haven't been able to chat much but after this briefing, maybe we should sit and chat somewhere along with Murray, what do you say?"

"Sure", said Willow blushing a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Briefing Room, SGC**

"Welcome back everyone. Miss Rosenberg, I assume that my officers have made you feel at home?"

"Yes, thank you. And please call me Willow. Miss Rosenberg makes me feel old."

"Very well Willow"

"The reason we're here is that I have just had another chat with the president. He feels that if what Willow is saying is true, then she would be a huge asset to this program, and I agree with him. We have conducted a background search on you Willow and we feel that you should have the security clearance to find out what we really do here. But before we continue, I need you to sign these non-disclosure forms. They basically state that if you tell anyone about what you see or hear in this facility, you will be arrested and charged with treason against the United States Government. It would be your choice to accept or reject the offer I am planning to give you, but you will not be able to tell anyone about it. Do you understand, young lady?"

"Yes, as long as I have the choice of rejecting or accepting your offer, I should be ok" said Willow a bit nervously.

"Very well, please sign these forms first".

Once Willow had signed the forms, General Hammond asked Major Carter to take over the briefing. She told Willow about the history of the Stargate, the extent of the Stargate network, the Goa'uld, the Jaffaa, and the Asgard. She decided to leave out the Ancients for now as too much information too soon could scare Willow. As she was explaining all of this, the others were smiling and looking at Willow.

Willow was stunned. "Wait a sec, there really are aliens? I mean little green men from Mars?"

"Grey, actually. Roswell grey", interrupted the colonel

"And they're not from Mars. Their home world is called Orilla and it's in the Othala galaxy", added Daniel.

"Othala Galaxy? How many aliens have you encountered? Are they good, bad? Like in Star Trek?" asked Willow excitedly.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." added Daniel. "You see, most of the civilizations in our galaxy are made up of humans who were taken from Earth thousands of years ago. The people living in these worlds are really the descendents of these kidnapped souls. So technically they aren't aliens, just their culture and practices".

"Wow, this is heavy" said Willow.

"Willow Rosenberg, what do weights have to do with our conversation?" asked Teal'c with a confused expression.

"Uh, nothing Murray, it just means that it's a lot of information" said Willow

"Indeed. I should mention that my name is Teal'c. Murray is a cover name not of my own choosing. I am a Jaffaa and I am fighting with SG1 and the Tau'ri to free my people" said Teal'c.

"Wow, I'm sitting next to an alien", said Willow excitedly. "Sorry, not alien. But you're from outer space and that's just so cool. Xander would kill to be here right now"

"I do not feel this Xander should murder someone to meet me", said Teal'c with his eyebrow raise.

"Um… Teal'c… buddy, that's just a figure of speech. No murder happening" explained Jack.

"Murr… Sorry, I mean Teal'c said something about SG1 and the Tau'ri. What are they?" asked Willow.

"SG1 is the front line team for Stargate Command made up of me, Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c here. We get the hardest assignments. It seems every week we get shot at by some crazy Goa'uld." explained Jack.

"As for the Tau'ri, well, technically speaking, we are the people of the Tau'ri. It means the first world. Earth was from where the Goa'uld took people as slaves and brought them to other worlds. But we can go through more of that later" explained Dr. Jackson.

"So Willow, how would you feel about joining this program? I can promise you that your abilities will be kept above top secret. That means your file will be for presidential eyes only, not even the vice-president or the joint chiefs will know about your abilities. Your background check has shown us that you are an incredibly intelligent individual who would be an asset to this program and to this country. If you accept this offer, we would be putting you into the Air force Academy and you will be doing various work here during the summer and on breaks. Once you graduate, you will be put into a SG team and sent out on missions through the Stargate. So what do you say?" asked General Hammond.

"For a chance to visit other worlds and see aliens? I would definitely accept" Willow said excitedly.

"Very well. It makes me happy to hear that. In the meantime, I will finish all the paperwork. I will also have Colonel O'Neill make arrangements for you to call your folks and friends. Also, we will make arrangements to bring back anything you require from your home. But remember, you can tell your friends and family anything, except about the existence of the Stargate program, aliens and everything we talked about here. In that understood?" asked Hammond

"Yes sir" said Willow smiling. She was thinking that her accidental arrival at the SGC was a blessing. These people believe that she was intelligent and resourceful enough to join their ranks, not just because she has magic powers, but because of the person she is.

"Dismissed people" said Hammond

"Hey Willow, we're going for a bite to eat in town. Feel up to joining us?" asked Daniel to the blushing and smiling girl.

"Sure" said Willow. "Please lead the way".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunnydale, CA.**

Xander Harris has been Willow's oldest friend. Sure he was furious with her use of dark magic; he was still her friend and was concerned when he could not contact her. He tried her phone, went to her home and even the university library but he had no luck. So he went back to Buffy's house where the others were conducting research on their latest hunt.

"Hey Buffy, have you heard from Willow?"

"Nope, haven't heard a peep from her. Maybe she's somewhere clearing her head. I wouldn't worry about her. She can take care of herself".

"Come on Buffy, aren't you concerned? I checked everywhere but there is no sign of her anywhere".

Just as Buffy was going to reply, Xander's cell phone started to ring.

"Unknown number?" Xander said puzzled

Accepting the call, he was relieved to hear Willow's voice.

"Willow, where are you? I've been looking all over the place for you. I tried your cell, went to your house and even called Angel to see if you went to LA to join his P.I. business"

"Is that Willow?" Buffy whispered and Xander nodded his head

"I'm in Colorado Springs now" replied Willow

"You're where? Colorado Springs? What are you doing there?" Xander continued. At the mention of Colorado Springs, Buffy and the others stopped what they were doing. Even Giles looked up from his research notes surprised.

"I just wanted to leave Sunnydale for a little while. You, Buffy and the gang were so mad with me that I felt you guys won't forgive me for what I did. So that night I called a cab and left for the bus terminal. Then I closed my eyes, pointed at a destination on the map at the station and bought a bus ticket. And here I am" said Willow

"You didn't need to leave Willow, we're your friends. Hell I'm your oldest friend, I wish you would come back" said Xander. Buffy then signaled Xander to give her the phone.

"Hey Will, please come back. I'm sorry that I got mad at you and I've already forgiven you, so please come back. We could really use your help in this next case" pleaded Buffy.

After hearing Buffy and Xander plead for her to come back, Willow felt her resolve to put Sunnydale behind her diminish a little. But she had already made her choice.

"Buffy, can you put me on the speaker phone please" asked Willow sadly

Buffy turn on the speaker phone function and signaled everyone to join her.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. Giles you were right, it was wrong of me to practice dark magic when I had no idea what I was doing. That's the main reason why I am leaving Sunnydale for good. If I still stay there with you guys, I feel I will continue to delve in darker and darker magic just so that I can be useful. At first I thought I could do that, but after what happened, I don't think I want to. Buffy, you could contact Tara from my Wicca group at the university. She is a good witch, quite frankly the only other witch there, and I think she would be far more useful to you right now than me. Please give Dawn my love and tell Spike I'll miss him. Please continue fighting the good fight, I don't think I should anymore" everyone was stunned. Buffy was already crying and Giles' eyes were red. Anya just stood at the edge of the table with her head down.

"Xander, can you please take me off the speaker phone now?"

Xander picked up the phone and went to Buffy's lawn to talk to his best friend.

"Do you really have to go Willow?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry about me; I've decided to continue my studies here."

"I'll miss you" replied Xander sadly.

"I'll miss you too, please tell the others that I love them very much. I'll try to visit soon" Willow said as she ended the call.

Xander was heartbroken but all he could do now was put his phone back into his pocket and walk back in to Buffy's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Willow's Quarters, SGC**

Using the secure phone that Colonel O'Neill had given her, Willow finished making calls to her parents and had just gotten off the phone talking to her friends in Sunnydale. She told her parents that she had lived in Sunnydale her whole life and that she wanted a new start somewhere else. They figured that she was tired of staying in a high crime city like Sunnydale and just wanted a change. Willow was pleasantly surprised that they supported her move to Colorado. Just as she finished talking, there was a knock on her door.

"Hi Willow, it's Sam. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure" replied Willow softly.

"I take it that your friends weren't too keen on your leaving?"

"Yep, they were quite sad that I was leaving. After that talk with them and pretty much cutting myself off from Sunnydale, I feel kind of alone" Willow said tears falling from her eyes.

"I can understand this decision was extremely hard for you but I think you're making the right one. I've looked through your school records, especially the ones from UC Sunnydale and your grades were really top notch. I also saw your IQ and SAT scores and you scored more than me, you have no idea how jealous I am of that" said Sam smiling. "I think with training and a strict curriculum you'll be one of the best officers we have at the SGC. You really do have a lot of potential".

"You're just saying that, Sam" said Willow "But thanks. It's nice to be appreciated for something other than magic".

"I have to be honest with you, Willow. I still don't understand how this magic of yours works so please don't be upset if I'm a bit skeptical".

"I understand. I'll try not to do any magic here, especially at the academy" smiled Willow

"That's a good idea, I'm not sure how you can explain a cadet disappearing from the Academy and reappearing in Las Vegas" said Sam jokingly.

"Anyway, I also came by to ask if you wanted to get some things for yourself this weekend like some clothes, toiletries, stuff like that, at least until we can get some of your things from Sunnydale. Dr. Frasier, her daughter and I can take you shopping" said Sam.

"I'd love to go shopping with you guys in the weekend. It would be nice to just be a normal girl, it's been a really long time" replied Willow.

"Umm... As far as my living situation, will I be staying here?" asked Willow suddenly thinking about where she will be staying in Colorado Springs.

"Well, you'll be staying in the Academy dorms. Trust me; staying in the dorms is much better than being cooped up in here. Unless, that is, you want to stay in the facility where your social life would be next to nothing" said Sam smiling

"I guess I would stay in the dorms then, I would love to be living a normal life again" replied Willow.

Just then Colonel O'Neill and Daniel had come to Willow's room to check up on her before they left for the night.

"Hey Willow, may we come in?" asked Daniel

"Hey Kiddo, you doing alright? We just came by to check up on you" said Colonel O'Neill

"Oh Carter, the General wanted to see you about the mission to P7X-867 tomorrow before you left" said the colonel

"Alright then" said Sam, turning to Willow she said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Willow".

"Good night Daniel, good night Sir" Sam said as she left Willow's room.

"See you tomorrow Carter" replied Colonel O'Neil while Daniel nodded.

"Ummm… Colonel?" said Willow

"Willow, until you start at the Academy, you can call me Jack. Of course, once you start you'd have to call me Colonel" said Jack smiling

"OK... Jack. What I actually wanted to ask you was…. Can I see the Stargate?" Willow asked a bit apprehensively.

"That shouldn't be a problem, right Jack?" asked Daniel

"Well you do have security clearance and you did sign that Non-Disclosure form, so I don't see why not. Come on" replied the Colonel.

After an elevator ride and a few minutes of walking through numerous corridors, Willow and the others were standing outside a huge metal door.

"Willow, behind this door lies the world's most closely guarded secret. Only a handful of our allies know about its existence. Be prepared to have your mind blown" said the Colonel proudly.

The metal door slid open and the three of them walked into a very large room that was empty except for two defensive placements at the end of a metal walkway leading up to the ancient artifact. Willow was stunned when she saw the Stargate.

"It's beautiful" she exclaimed as she saw the huge metallic ring.

"It is, isn't it" replied the Colonel

"The symbols in the inner rings form parts of a gate address. When the address is input into the computer, the inner ring spins until each chevron is locked onto each symbol. Once the correct symbol combination creates a valid gate address, an artificial wormhole can be established to that particular Stargate. Basically, we can go to anywhere in the galaxy nearly instantaneously" explained Daniel.

"But if you want the detailed scientific stuff, you'd have to ask Carter" said the Colonel.

"So will I be able to go through the gate?" asked Willow

"Sure, but only after you graduate from the Academy. Remember, General Hammond said that you'd be assigned a SG team only after you have graduated. Tell you what, if you ace all your classes, I'll recommend to the General that you join SG1" said the Colonel.

"In the meantime, I'm sure you'll be allowed to go on some scientific research trips through the gate during the breaks. What do you say Jack?" said Daniel looking at the Colonel.

"Alright, but I'll have to talk to the General about that. I make no promises though" said the Colonel looking at a beaming Willow.

"This is so much cooler than fighting vampires every other day" said Willow, until she realized she said it out loud

Colonel O'Neill and Daniel looked at each other, "Wait up! Did you just say vampires?" exclaimed the Colonel.

"As in fangs, drinking blood, stakes through the heart, garlic, die in sunlight; that kind of vampire?" asked Daniel

"Yes" said Willow sheepishly

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do", said the Colonel.

"Could we please go somewhere private? I don't want to sound like a crazy person" asked Willow who was wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"This is a military base, there is no private place" replied the Colonel

"Well, that's true unless you count the restrooms or anywhere off world" said Daniel.

Upon hearing the word "off world" Willow's eyes widened.

"And no, we won't be going off world just to have a private conversation" replied O'Neill when he saw her wide eyed expression.

"Alright, follow me. The commissary has cameras but no microphones, so that should be private enough. And we want to hear everything about this vampire stuff, is that understood?" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, Sir" said Willow in a quiet voice.

"Willow, you're not at the Academy yet" replied the Colonel


	7. Chapter 7

**The Commissary, SGC**

As Sam, General Hammond and Teal'c were still in the facility, the Colonel asked them to join in for an impromptu meeting.

"Alright Colonel, you got us here. What's going on? And why the commissary?" asked General Hammond

"Well Sir, it's pretty much the only place with some privacy in this facility" replied the Colonel.

"General, we were showing Willow the Stargate when she let slip a certain bit of information" said Daniel.

The General, Sam and Teal'c sat down and looked at Willow, wondering what she had to say that was so important.

"Please understand, I couldn't tell anyone of you this. Actually I shouldn't be telling you any of this but I just had to open my big mouth in the room with the Stargate. Please don't think that I'm nuts or a total loon after what I'm about to tell you because for the past few years, this was my life" pleaded Willow.

"Willow, it would be better if you put everything out in the open" said General Hammond.

Seeing how nervous she was, Sam got up and sat beside her.

"Willow, you know what we do. We deal with weird all the time, so I think we can handle it" said Sam reassuring her.

"It's a doozy alright" replied the Colonel

"Please go ahead Willow" said Daniel preparing to listen intently

"Ok" Willow said bracing herself for the eventual mocking, "I've have been fighting vampires and other monsters with my friends since I was in high school".

There was stunned silence around the table.

"I could give you the 'World is older than you think' speech that Giles usually gives people but what I've told you is the truth. I've been fighting vampires and other monsters for some time; well I help in research and stuff, not the actual fighting. Please someone say something" said Willow nervously

Everyone around the table was still stunned, until Teal'c broke the silence.

"O'Neill, what is a vampire" asked Teal'c

"Well it's a classic movie monster that has fangs and drinks the blood of people. I'll show you 'Dracula' one day" replied Colonel O'Neill

"O'Neill, the Tau'ri seems to have strange tastes" replied Teal'c.

"Willow, you have to understand, all of this stuff about magic, vampires and monsters is a little hard to believe" said Sam

"I'm not lying Sam. The story goes that Sunnydale was built on something known as the Hellmouth. It's literally a doorway to hell and because of that doorway, various things such as vampires and even demons keep on coming to Sunnydale" replied Willow.

"Well, while it is a fantastic story, I think that we give Willow the benefit of the doubt" said Colonel O'Neill.

"So you believe her Colonel?" asked General Hammond

"Well I can put myself in her shoes, General. What would someone say if I told them that there is are teams of people from Earth who travel to other planets using an alien ring shaped device to travel to other planets in the galaxy? They'd think I was nuts even though I was telling them the truth" said the Colonel

"I think I get your point Colonel" the General said, turning back to face Willow.

"Thank you Willow. I would like to remind everybody that what was said here will not leave this room and then will be no written report. I will personally get the tape of this briefing and 'misplace' it" said General Hammond as he got up and left.

"Colonel, I think I may have an explanation about this 'Hellmouth' thing Willow was talking about" said Carter, earning her a look from the rest of SG1 and Willow.

"I won't know until some tests have been run, but what if this 'Hellmouth' is a portal to another universe? Maybe even an alternate Earth, where these beings that Willow's talking about come from. It could even give out a certain type of radiation or energy that affects that adversely affects some people in our universe but not others, in the short term. Who knows what the long term consequences of such an exposure would be. But like I said, it's just an untested theory" said Carter.

"It would not be the first time we have encountered an alternate universe" said Teal'c.

"You guys encountered alternate universes before?" exclaimed Willow

"Yes, the first time was when Daniel touched something called a Quantum Mirror. He was transported to an alternate Earth where the Gua'uld had invaded the planet. Before he escaped, he witnessed the complete takeover of the SGC of that world by the Goa'uld. When he returned, he had brought along information that we used to prevent the same attack to our Earth. There was another incident when an alternate me and a former friend came through the Quantum Mirror to our world. This time we went to their Earth to prevent a Gua'uld invasion by gating to the Asgard. After SG1 returned from that incident, General Hammond ordered that the mirror be destroyed" explained Major Carter.

"What Carter is trying to say Willow, is we've seen the dangerous, the weird and the wonderful, a lot of it actually. So in the sense of the big picture, your story is about the same as ours would be. Just don't tell anyone else on the base or at the academy your story. Actually don't tell anyone, and that is my first order to you. Is that understood" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, sir" replied Willow smiling

"You're not at the academy yet" reminded the Colonel

In the weekend, the four ladies went shopping to make Willow feel welcome. She became fast friends with and something akin to an older sister to Cassie Frasier, Dr. Frasier's adopted daughter. Of course, Willow didn't reveal that she was a practicing witch who fought vampires and demons and Cassie never revealed that she was once modified to become a living Naquada bomb and a genetically superior host for the Goa'uld system lord, Nirrti.


	8. Chapter 8

**One month until Academy start.**

Before starting at the Academy, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'C and Sam started giving Willow some basic training so that she would be ready for her period of Basic Combat Training when she enters the Academy. The Colonel conducted a crash course on weapons shooting and handling, which Willow picked up really fast. Teal'c and Sam trained her in basic hand to hand combat and self defense training respectively.

"Did your friends not teach you any fighting techniques?" asked Teal'c.

"No, and to be honest, at the time I didn't think I needed training since I had Buffy who would watch my back. I did pick up some things here and there when I would watch her fight though. But now, with me going to the Academy, I guess I have no choice but learn how to defend myself and fight for real" replied Willow

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "Be prepared Willow Rosenberg, I will attack now"

After, each training session, Willow would meet up with Daniel who would her to get acclimated to the SGC and living in a military base including the whole chain of command thing. He felt as one of the non military personnel on the base, he was in the best place to know what she was going through.

Over the month long period, Willow became proficient in the use of the Zat guns, the P90 and hand to hand combat. Major Carter herself was surprised at how quickly Willow took to the training that she and the others were helping her with.

"Yep, I've always been able to pick anything up really fast. I'm been like that as long as I can remember" said Willow when Major Carter asked about it.

**First year, A. **

A month later, Willow started attending the Air force academy and she wasn't seen at the SGC except during her semesters off and during her breaks. Over time, she and Major Carter worked closely on science related matters and with Daniel on archeological and historical matters. As she had no one to help her with magic at the SGC, Willow asked Teal'c for advice on meditation techniques. She hoped that with meditation, maybe she would be able to develop some other abilities to compensate for her lack of magical training.

During her first year at the academy, she wrote a lot of letters to the Scooby Gang in Sunnydale and to her parents. Her parents were proud that their daughter was helping to protect the country; of course she couldn't tell them that she was training not just to protect the country but the entire planet, and maybe others out there in other planets.

The Scoobies, however, were more skeptical about the military especially after they told Willow about some military program in Sunnydale that involved demons, vampires and other monsters. Buffy told Willow that they tried creating some sort of a hybrid between various demons and humans, and was actually successful. The gang had trouble defeating it until Tara managed to find a spell that helped Buffy defeat the hybrid. Buffy ended the letter by saying that although she did not approve of Willow joining the air force, she was happy that she was making her own way. Still she warned Willow to be careful as the military might try to use her powers for their own purposes.

After reading the letter from Buffy, she smiled. All she could think about was how cool it would be to travel to other planets, meeting aliens and experiencing new things. Before she left the SGC, the Colonel had told her that anyone would kill to be in her position and that she should do her best; SG1 would be waiting for her. In the meantime she continued to write letters to the members of SG1, especially Daniel and Cassie Frasier; and she even reconnected with Angel and Cordelia in L.A.

Colonel O'Neill had managed to convince General Hammond to let her go off world on certain trips. So during her breaks, she was allowed to go off world through the Stargate on purely research trips where there was very little chance of actual combat. She would never forget the first time she saw the gate activate. She got into the gate room just as the seventh chevron had locked and suddenly the unstable vortex of the wormhole exploded into the gate room like a geyser and then settled back into what looked like a shimmering blue pond. Major Carter explained to Willow that the blue rippling effect was the event horizon of an artificial wormhole. She then stepped through the Gate for her first trip, of many.

**Second Year, A.F Academy**

In her second year, she started taking advanced level classes in the sciences, computer programming and even quantum mechanics under Major Carter who was one of the guest instructors at the Academy, at least when she wasn't needed off world.

One day Willow received some shocking news from Sunnydale, her best friend Buffy had died from, what she was told, an accident. As it was her break, she was off world on a two day archeological expedition to a planet where SG11 found some Minoan artifacts and ruins. She only received the news via a private radio communiqué from General Hammond twelve hours before they were due to return to Earth. She was given permission to return to the SGC earlier so that she could attend her friend's funeral at Sunnydale.

Not wanting her to go alone to her friends' funeral, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill offered to go with her. Willow thanked them for their concern but decided to go by herself. Before she left for a week, Major Carter gave her a hug and told Willow to call them if she needs anything. Willow smiled and thanked her. After giving a hug to Colonel O'Neill, she left for Sunnydale.

**Sunnydale, CA. The Summers' Residence**

Willow returned to Sunnydale on a Monday and drove up to Buffy's place where the whole Scooby Gang was due to be gathering before the funeral. She slowly walked up the driveway to the door and knocked.

"Hi Dawn" she said to the brown haired girl who opened the door, "I'm so sorry" she continued as she hugged Buffy's teen sister.

But Dawn remained expressionless and didn't return Willow's hug.

Sensing something was a bit off; Willow looked at Dawns face, "Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Where were you?" Dawn said quietly, her eyes full of anger and hate directed at Willow.

"You should have been there, you could have done something" screamed Dawn. Her scream brought out Tara, Xander and Giles from the kitchen. Just as they came into the living room, they saw Dawn slap Willow's face.

"I hate you, you could have saved her. Instead you left and now she's gone. Get out, I don't want you here or at the funeral" she screamed.

"Dawn!" exclaimed Xander

Xander and Giles walked towards Dawn and stopped behind her. Giles held onto Dawn by her shoulders and walked her back to her room upstairs.

"It's good to see you again, Willow. You look well, under the circumstances" said Giles softly, looking at her with eyes full of sadness.

As Dawn was being led upstairs, she stopped at the middle of the staircase. "Please leave, Willow" she said softly.

Stunned and hurt Willow turned around to leave, trying her best not to completely lose it in her grief.

"Wait Willow" called Tara and Xander who ran after her.

"She's just angry Willow, she didn't mean what she said" said Tara

"What happened really? That was not the reaction I would have expected if Buffy was killed in an accident" said Willow turning around to face her two friends.

"No it wasn't an accident. We just called it an accident so that the authorities wouldn't ask too many questions. It all started with someone called Glory" said Tara.

Xander and Tara then went on to explain what really happened. Glory, a hell goddess, was looking for an inter-dimensional Key, which happened to be Dawn, which would weaken the walls between dimensions until she reached her own hell dimension. It would have meant bringing hell to Earth as all dimensions would bleed into one another.

"I tried every single spell possible to beat Glory. We eventually succeeded in finishing her off. But there were some complications" said Tara

"What complications?" asked Willow.

"Glory succeeded, Willow. She managed to get to Dawn and used her blood to open a portal" said Tara

"But what happened to Buffy, why is she dead?" asked Willow again

"Buffy figured out that since Dawn was created from her blood; she could close the portal for good by giving it all of her own blood instead of Dawn's. So, that's what Buffy did, she jumped into the portal. Buffy died to save her sister; after we finished off Glory's minions we found her body on the floor at the bottom of a high platform" said Xander struggling not to cry.

"We wanted to contact you to help with Glory but Buffy refused. She said that you seemed truly happy in Colorado Springs and she didn't what to bring you back in" said Tara.

"I should go, please tell Dawn I'm sorry I wasn't there for her and for Buffy" said Willow softly, her shoulders trembling. She gave a rose to Xander, "Also please place this on Buffy's casket for me?" she asked

"Of course, but you should come" pleaded Tara

"I can't, Dawn doesn't want me to be here, so I'll stay away for now" she told the both of them

"She was just angry Willow, she didn't really mean it. Please stay" pleaded Xander.

"I... I can't Xander" said Willow close to tears, "I have to go, and I love you guys very much. Please tell Giles and Dawn I love them too."

Then Willow turned around and got into the car and drove away. As she reversed her car, she looked up at Dawns window. She saw Dawn looking at her from the window with tears streaming down her eyes.

Willow stopped her car a few blocks away from Buffy's house and broke down crying. About ten minutes later, she placed a call to Major Carter.

"Major Carter? Sorry to bother you, but... could I... " said Willow trying her best not to breakdown again but ultimately failing. Major Carter sensed something was wrong and didn't wait for Willow to finish her sentence.

"Willow, I want you to stay with me when you get back instead of staying at the dorms or the SGC. Let us know when you'll be landing and either I or Daniel will pick you up" said Major Carter.

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow trying to smile.

A few minutes later Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c called Willow to check up on her. She told them that they would talk about what happened later and that she was thankful that they called.

After talking to her new friends, Willow composed herself and left Sunnydale for a second time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Third year, A.F Academy.**

The third year of her time at the Academy was an eventful year for Willow. She went on missions with various SG teams wile spending most of her breaks at the SGC. However, none of the missions was with SG1, which frustrated her a bit. She asked Colonel O'Neill why she couldn't go with them on missions.

"Willow, you're still technically a cadet at the Academy. Although I agree that you are the most experienced cadet at the SGC, I don't want to put you in the firing line yet. You still have one more year to go. Trust me you should enjoy it because once you hang with SG1, you'll keep on getting fired at. I mean literally fired at for almost every mission by some crazy snake" Explained the Colonel

"Please let me go with SG1 next time?" said Willow pouting

"No, your pouting magic shall not work on me" said O'Neill

"Well I thought I'd try" said Willow smiling as she saluted the Colonel. He then turned and left for a briefing with General Hammond.

Willow didn't visit Sunnydale in her third year mainly because she felt that she wasn't ready to face Dawn after the outburst at her house last year. However, she did hear from Xander that the gang brought out a new and improved Buffybot that was designed to take over Buffy's slayer duties. In the meantime, Tara was trying to get Giles' help in performing a resurrection spell to bring Buffy back.

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?" asked Willow over the phone to Xander

"Well Tara and Giles think it's possible. We need Buffy back Willow, the vamps are getting more and more thick skinned. I think they recently found out that Buffy's dead so they're trying to get rid of the Buffybot and then they'll be coming after us" Xander explained.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to do anything, it's been so long since I've done anything magical" Willow replied.

"It's ok. I think we can actually do it. Once Buffy's back, maybe we'll come for your graduation next year. That is if you'll have us" asked Xander

"Of course" said Willow smiling, "I'd love to tell you guys about my new job and meet my friends" she continued excitedly

"That would be great Wills; I gotta go get some things that Tara needs for the spell to work. I'll keep you posted. Who knows, maybe Buffy will call you by the end of the week" said Xander

**SGC Off-World Base, Alpha Site**

Two days later, Willow was at a training session with Teal'c and Daniel at the Alpha Site. They participated in various training sessions involving armed and unarmed combat with Teal'c and his former mentor, Master Bra'tac who she was very pleased to meet. She kept on asking many questions about the Jaffaa and their home planet Chulak, and was excited about helping them fight for their freedom. Bra'tac even came up with a nickname for Willow; he started calling her 'Willow of the flame hair', and this made her feel proud. During the training sessions she was learning new moves and techniques at an extremely rapid pace. Then during the final sparring session of the day using staffs, she and Teal'c faced off against one another.

The sparring session between Willow and Teal'c had been going on for thirty minutes as it quickly moved from an armed session to an unarmed one. Both of them were tired, panting and slightly injured but were still going strong. At this time the entire Alpha Site personnel were looking at the two sparring partners in wonder as very few people, especially a petite red head, were able to hold back Teal'c for long. Even Master Bra'tac and Daniel were watching the sparring session in awe; both were wondering how this petite girl was able to hold her own against Teal'c. After a total of fifty minutes had passed, Master Bra'tac himself stepped in between the Jaffaa male and the Tau'ri female and declared the session a draw. Both Teal'c and Willow, panting and with some injuries, stepped towards each other and shook hands.

"That was indeed a good session Willow Rosenberg. Well done" said Teal'c leaning onto Master Bra'tac.

"I don't know what happened. I felt as if I was just going on autopilot" said Willow panting

"That is good. It means you have been practicing" replied Teal'c

"Wow, the only other person I've seen who can hold back Teal'c is Master Bra'tac. Well done Willow. I've gotta tell Jack and Sam about this when we get back" said Daniel smiling and patting her on the back.

"Shall we get back to the SGC now Daniel Jackson?" said Teal'c.

"Yep, let's go. Willow, can you go ahead and dial up the gate?" asked Daniel before she jogged towards the DHD and started to dial the SGC.

"Daniel Jackson, I am most impressed at how fast she has improved in both weapons and hand to hand combat" said Teal'c quietly as they followed close behind Willow.

"Me too. So are Sam and Jack. I don't think anyone expected her to improve so much. However, she did say that she picks new things up very fast so maybe we shouldn't really be surprised. Heck, she even picked up the Goa'uld language really fast" said Daniel as he approached the gate and input the iris code into the GDO before stepping into the gate.

Within a few seconds, the three of them found themselves at the SGC. As they were heading down the ramp, Willow felt something like a wave hit her and the next thing she knew, it looked as if all the lights had been turned off.

General Hammond, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were in the operations room when they saw Daniel, Teal'c and Willow appear from the Stargate. Then they looked on in shock when Willow simply stopped moving and fell forward onto the ramp.

"Medical personnel to the gate room" shouted the on-duty gate technician into the microphone while the senior officers standing behind him rushed to the gate room to check up on Willow.

As Daniel was kneeling over Willow, he turned her over and felt for a pulse. He was visibly relieved when he found one.

"What happened" asked General Hammond

"I'm not sure, she just fell" replied Daniel.

Just then the medical team arrived with a gurney. They picked Willow up and lay her down on the gurney before wheeling her to the infirmary. The other members of SG1 followed Willow back to the infirmary where they were asked to wait outside by Dr. Frasier.

**45 Minutes later, SGC Infirmary**

"So how is she Doc?" asked Colonel O'Neill

"We were sparring for some time at the Alpha Site, maybe some of her injuries caused her to fall" said Teal'c

"She's doing fine now, Colonel. Teal'c, I couldn't find anything injury related that would explain her black out" replied Dr. Frasier.

"Can we talk to her?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, she's awake" she replied.

"Hey kiddo, you gave us a scare again. You do know I'm getting old right?" smiled Colonel O'Neill.

"Are you feeling alright Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c.

"Yes, Teal'c, I'm feeling better. Sorry to scare you guys" said Willow

"Willow, do you know what happened?" asked Major Carter

"I don't even remember falling, Major. After we reached the gate room, I felt a rush going through me. I can't really explain it" said Willow

"What kind of rush?" asked Major Carter

"Maybe the rush was excitement for managing to hold Teal'c to a draw?" asked the Colonel smiling while looking at Teal'c

"No" said Willow smiling, "It felt more like some kind of a wave of energy... maybe not energy but it was something, that just went through me. Then I just saw everything get dark and then I woke up in the infirmary" Willow continued.

The truth was that Willow had a feeling about what had happened but she needed confirmation. The next day Willow was able to go back to her room at the Academy dorm. Once she returned to her room, she made a call to Xander.

"Xander, Tara and Giles succeeded in bringing Buffy back didn't they?" asked Willow.

"Yeah Willow" said Xander happily. "She's back with us. Wait a minute, how did you know that we succeeded. I was gonna have Buffy call you tomorrow after she spent time with Dawn" said Xander.

"I may not practice magic anymore Xander but whatever spell they used, it was powerful enough to cause a ripple effect. Even I felt it from Colorado. Although I'm so happy, you just can't imagine how happy, that you succeeded, I'm worried about the consequences of doing this spell. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" asked Willow

"Yeah Wills, I understand. But no matter what the consequences are, I think we can handle it without too much trouble" said Xander

"Alright Xander, oh oh oh, promise me you and the gang will show up for my graduation next year" said Willow

"Of course we'll be there. Won't miss it for the world. Oh just a heads up, Spike is asking to come along too" said Xander.

"Sure, the more the merrier" relied Willow happily

After talking to her oldest friend, she couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pride towards Tara as she was growing to be a good magic user. But Willow was still very worried about what may be coming in the future for her friends in Sunnydale. In the meantime, she was thinking about whether it would be a good idea to let her new friends know that Buffy was back or keep them in the dark about it, at least until graduation day.

"Oy, how the hell am I going to explain this one" thought Willow to herself.

Little did she know, however, that her participation in the Stargate program is where she would encounter one of the most emotionally difficult moments in her young life.


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews. I just wanted to say first that I haven't really watched too much of BtVS (my sister is more of a fan than me), I've been more focused on SG: SG1 and SG: Atlantis, and recently BSG. So while it may be true that in the show that Tara, Giles and the others may not do what I have written and will write about, we are talking about an alternate world here where Willow joins the Stargate program. I believe that in an alternate world anything can happen and it does not have to follow the established timeline for BtVS or any of the other shows******

**Willow's Dorm Room, A.F Academy**

Willow had just gotten into her room. She just finished her second class of the day and was ready to take a nap when she got a call on the secure cell phone she received from the SGC.

"Cadet Willow Rosenberg?" asked the voice of the lady on the other end of the line

"Yes, this is she"

"Please hold for General George Hammond" said the voice

"Willow? You need to come to Cheyenne Mountain immediately. A car has been sent to pick you up" said General Hammond

"Of course sir, what's wrong?" asked Willow, a bit worried

"We can explain what's happened once you get here. Your ride will be there in three minutes" said the General

Willow quickly hung up the phone, took her keys and ran to meet her ride. The U.S. Air Force jeep was already waiting to take her to Cheyenne Mountain. The entire ride was a blur, she even asked the airman driving what was going on but he had no information.

Once she reached the top secret facility, she took the elevator down. Once she reached her floor, the doors opened and she was met by Major Carter. She could see by the redness in her eyes that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Major Carter, what happened?" asked Willow, scared to know the answer

"It's Daniel" was all Major Carter could say before she took Willow's hand and led her to the infirmary. Willow was shocked and nearly in tears when she saw Daniel, the archeologist who became a good friend to her, lying on a gurney with his body heavily bandaged. From what she gathered from Major Carter, SG1 was in Kelowna, one of the countries on P2S-4C3. There was an accident involving a radioactive material that the Kelownans were testing as a weapon. Major Carter told her that Daniel was a hero for rushing into the lab where the experiment was taking place after all the scientists was knocked out. Once inside, he defused the material but it was too late as he had exposed himself to a fatal dose of radiation. She told Willow that the Kelowans had blamed Daniel for trying to sabotage their experiment even though they knew what really happened and that one of the Kelowans, a Jonas Quinn, had defected to the SGC because of the guilt he felt when Daniel was blamed.

Surrounding him were the rest of SG1, General Hammond, Dr. Frasier and General Jacob Carter, Major Carter's dad and host to the Tok'ra known as Selmak. She saw him using a Goa'uld hand held healing device on Daniel. It seemed as though the device was working and Daniel might be saved. Suddenly she sensed another presence in the room that seemed to move behind her and stop next to Colonel O'Neill.

Next thing she knew, she was standing in the gate room along with Colonel O'Neill and Daniel whose back was facing her. She also noticed another lady, dressed all in white standing at the ramp that went up to the Stargate. Then she heard Daniel asking Colonel O'Neill to tell Jacob to stop trying to heal him.

"No!" shouted Willow.

Suddenly, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel noticed her and were surprised. Willow noticed the lady in white looking quizzically but she wasn't really thinking about anything else at this point.

"Willow, what are you doing here? Actually the proper question should be how did you get here?" asked Daniel stunned

"No, you can't die Daniel" said Willow sadly leaving his questions unanswered

In her sadness all she could hear was Daniel telling the Colonel to ask Jacob to stop the healing process and that he wasn't giving up at all. Then Willow saw the lady turn into a being of white light that flew towards the Stargate and formed into the event horizon. Daniel then, faced both the Colonel and Willow, telling the both of them that there was more he could do by ascending and that this was what he wanted. He continued by saying that everything would be fine.

"I'll miss you Daniel" said Willow with tears streaming down her face

"I'll miss you too Willow. Everything will be fine, don't worry" said Daniel trying to reassure her. He continued, "Willow, may I talk to Jack alone?"

Willow nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself back in the room but it seemed like she never left.

"Jacob, stop" said Colonel O'Neill quietly, making every one look at him stunned. Major Carter's father was looking around the room for a second opinion.

"This is what he wants" he continued

With tears streaming down her face, Willow also said, "Yes, this is what he really wants" which earned her a look from everyone except for Colonel O'Neill.

Finally, Jacob Carter stopped the healing process and almost immediately Daniel breathed his last and his vitals failed. Once his vitals had failed, everyone saw a white light emanate from and envelop his body. Then his body turned into light and slowly flew up into the air and out of the facility.

Willow had no idea what had just happened, all she knew that one of her friends was gone too early. She just slid down the side of the wall and cried.

"Willow" said Colonel Carter softly. Willow looked up and saw Colonel Carters eyes that showed her own devastation but also concern for her. Next thing she knew, Colonel O'Neill had picked her up and carried her to her usual room at the base. As she was carried away, she saw Major Carter hugging her father and Teal'c bowing his head towards the now empty bed as a sign of respect.

"Colonel, will Daniel be alright?" asked Willow as he lay her down on the bed and he took a seat on a chair beside her.

"I think so" he said

"How do we move on?" asked Willow

"Willow, I've lost friends in battle. That's the nature of this job. Daniel knew that too. I think he would want us all to move on" said Colonel O'Neill softly

"But I miss him" said Willow as she finally broke down sobbing.

The next day, as SG1 was off on another mission to help save the Asgard known as Heimdall, Willow was having lunch at the commissary by herself when Jonas Quinn had walked in.

"Hello, you must be Willow. My name is Jonas Quinn" said the Kelownan as he introduced himself

"So you're the one who's responsible for Daniel's death" said Willow angrily

"I was there when he saved millions of lives Willow, mine included. I will live with the shame of not doing what he had the courage to do. I am partly responsible for what happened and I can promise you that I will do everything possible to earn your trust... And your forgiveness" said Jonas.

Although Willow believed him, she couldn't bring it upon herself to forgive him. Not yet.

"Please excuse me Jonas, I have to get to class" said Willow as she got up and left

When she returned to take her remaining classes at the academy, she couldn't concentrate. All she was thinking about was Daniel. After her classes, she got back to her room and was preparing to lie down. Just then her personal cell phone started to ring, and she picked it up.

"Hi Willow, are you done with classes?" asked Major Carter who was on the other line.

"Yes, Major. I was just going to... do something" she said as she looked around her room

"Well, we're going out for a bite to eat. You feel up to joining us?" asked Major Carter

"Sure"

"We'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up" said the Major

After getting ready and fixing herself up a bit, Willow took her keys and purse before leaving her room. As she was walking down the hallway, she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around to look at what it was, when she felt a light breeze against her cheeks. She then turned back toward the elevators to go downstairs with a wide grin on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fourth year, A.F Academy.**

After Daniel was gone or ascended as the other SG1 members called it, it took some time for Willow and the members of SG1 to get used to Jonas' presence. Eventually, he became a valuable member of the SGC who was able to continue Dr. Jackson's work. In this final year at the Academy Willow had learned more about the race who created the Stargates, the Ancients; the Asgard, although she was still hoping to meet one of them soon; was briefed on the appearance of a new Gua'uld system lord called Anubis by Jonas and Major Carter and was even thought by Colonel O'Neill to fly the new F-302 space superiority fighter. Colonel O'Neill was impressed at how fast she was learning to fly the new fighter. He trained her a few times every week until she could fly the 'Black Bat', as she called it, in her sleep. Teal'c continued training Willow in more advanced techniques in both armed and unarmed combat. In addition to combat training, Teal'c helped Willow in meditation techniques and sometimes she would join him for a few hours while he was doing the Kelno'reem.

A few weeks before the graduation ceremony, General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill had called Willow back to the SGC to talk to her about some issues. As she was taking the elevator down to General Hammond's office, she was wondering what this issue could be. Hopefully it wasn't something that was really bad.

"Come in" said General Hammond from behind his door

"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, you wanted to see me?" said Willow as she saluted her superiors

"At ease Cadet, take a seat" replied the General

"Hiya Red, I know you're excited about graduating and all but General Hammond and I have some news for you. Although I don't know how you're going to take it, I think you should hear him out" said the Colonel in a somber voice that had Willow a little worried. She was wondering what could have happened. She started imagining something happening to Xander, Buffy or her parents.

"Cadet Willow, are you aware of the request Colonel O'Neill made in regards to your inclusion into SG1?" asked the General

"Umm.. Yes… Sir" replied Willow, sounding a bit worried. She started thinking that maybe she failed to make it into the SGC's flagship team.

"Well, I have some news for you" said General Hammond sadly

"I am so sorry Willow" Colonel O'Neill interrupted

Willow was stunned. She was happy to be a part of the SGC travelling to other worlds but she wanted to do it with SG1. She quickly composed herself thinking that it would be alright to prove herself with any of the other teams.

"General, do you mind if I tell her?" asked Colonel O'Neill, interrupting Willow's thoughts

"Go ahead Colonel" replied General Hammond

"Willow, I am really sorry but…." Said the Colonel as he sat down beside her and held her hands, "You're going to be stuck with me and the others in SG1 for awhile" he continued as he smiled.

"Congratulations young lady, you aced all your classes and we are very impressed at how much you have improved these past few years. Teal'c and Major Carter have also given you high recommendations. Your ability to learn fast and apply yourself has also gone in your favor" General Hammond said smiling

"Uh Sir, about that other thing?" said the Colonel

"Oh yes, when you start after graduation, you will be going through the Stargate on your first official mission with SG1 as a lieutenant. We feel that because of your efforts and rapid improvements, you earned it. Congratulations" replied General Hammond

Willow was still very much stunned. At first she thought that she was going to be put into another team but now she learnt that it was all an act and that she had actually made it into SG1. Not only that, she would be promoted to the rank of lieutenant. She really didn't know what to do, that was until she looked up and saw the smiles of General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill.

"General, permission to give you and the Colonel a hug?" said Willow as she stood up beaming

"Granted" said both of the officers

"Thank you so much" said Willow as she hugged both the General and the Colonel.

"Congratulations, Willow" said Major Carter who appeared along with Jonas and Teal'c behind her.

"Thank you so much, Major" replied Willow as she hugged her

"Welcome to SG1 Willow" said Jonas

"Willow Rosenberg, it would be an honor to fight alongside you in the field of battle" said Teal'c

"Alright everyone, let's go get some cake" said Colonel O'Neill smiling and rubbing his hands together

"And some blue jello" said Major Carter smiling

"You all go ahead; I still have a lot of paperwork to go through. Congratulations Lieutenant Rosenberg, welcome officially to the SGC" said General Hammond

"Thank you, Sir" she said as she saluted the General

Willow was simply beaming as she and the other members of SG1 went out for some cake.

**A.F Academy, Graduation Day**

This was the day that the soon-to-be Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg was waiting for. After four long years, she would be going on her first official mission a few days after the ceremony. Major Carter had already helped her to get an apartment so that she would not have to stay at the base.

That morning, she left with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill for the graduation ceremony. She met up with Teal'c, Jonas, Janet and Cassandra Frasier at the stadium where the graduation would be held. But she hasn't been able to see Buffy or the Scoobies anywhere.

"Alright Willow, we'll be going to our seats, see you after the ceremony" said Major Carter

"Sure, thanks for coming" said Willow smiling.

"Willow Rosenberg, undomesticated equines would not keep us away" said Teal'c

"Again T, its Wild horses, wild horses" said Colonel O'Neill looking at Teal'c

"Indeed" replied Teal'c

"Willow, are your parents and your friends here?" asked Dr. Frasier

"I think so, they should be here somewhere. We already picked a place to meet after the ceremony. I'd really love it if they could meet you guys" said Willow

"Of course, we would love to" said Major Carter.

"Alright kiddo, time to graduate. We'll meet you at the designated meeting place" said Colonel O'Neill

A while later, Willow's name was called and she went up to received the piece of paper that indicated she graduated with honors. As she received her degree, she heard SG1 screaming her name. Two hours later, she met with her new team at the meeting place.

"Congratulations Willow, we're all proud of you" said Major Carter smiling,

"Willow!", Willow turned around to a familiar voice shouting her name. Her heart jumped when she saw Xander running towards her with Dawn following him at a distance.

"Hey Xander, I've missed you so much. Oh sorry, please meet the people I'll be working with. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn, Murray, Dr. Janet and Cassandra Frasier" said Willow as she introduced her oldest friends to her new friends and superior officers, "Guys, these are two of my friends from Sunnydale. This is Xander Harris and this young lady is Dawn Summers" said Willow as she finished introductions.

"Hello Xander, Dawn. It's really nice to meet Willow's friends from Sunnydale" said Major Carter.

"Willow Rosenberg, are your parents not coming today?" asked Teal'c/Murray

"No Murray, I thought they would be able to come but I received a message an hour ago during the ceremony saying that they had a very important engagement they couldn't postpone today in New York" said Willow sadly.

"Sorry to hear that Willow. They're missing out on your big day" said Jonas trying to make Willow smile.

"Anyway Red, you go catch with your friends. I'm sure you don't want us oldies around here" said Colonel O'Neill as he turned to walk back to his car with SG1

"Speak for yourself Uncle Jack. I'm still young" said Cassandra as she stuck her tongue out at the Colonel, "See you at Uncle Jack's house, Willow" she continued as she followed Colonel O'Neill and her mother back to the parking area.

"Enjoy your reunion with your friends Willow, see you tonight at Colonel O'Neill's house" said Major Carter smiling as she waved at Willow.

The three SG1 members then piled into the Colonels truck and headed back to the SGC for a day of report writing and artifact examinations. Willow waved at the team and then turned facing Xander and Dawn.

"Thank you guys for coming" said Willow to Xander and Dawn

"Umm.. Where's Buffy and the others?" asked Willow as she released Dawn from her hug

"Well, a case just popped up and Buffy wanted to stay in Sunnydale with the gang to handle it. You know how it goes" said Xander

"Yea, I guess. Listen lets go for some lunch, we've got a lot to catch up on" said Willow as she grabbed both Xander's and Dawn's hands.

"Willow, while we're immensely happy that you finished school and everything, there is another reason we came today" said Xander as he and Dawn walked with Willow towards the cafeteria.

"Willow, although Buffy would never say it, I think she needs your help for something Giles and Tara feel is coming" said Dawn interrupting Xander, "We're recruiting as many magic users as possible to face this thing. Giles is even recruiting and training some potential slayers. Buffy, Faith and Spike are helping with the training as well. We need you back in Sunnydale to help train the new magic users" she continued

"But you guys do realize that I haven't used any magic in the last four years. I think I may be out of practice" said Willow as she stopped walking.

"You're still one of the powerful witches we know. You even managed to re-soul Angel, and that kind of magic requires a powerful witch. So come back with us. You proved yourself to Buffy, Xander, me and the other Scoobies that you can handle yourself" replied Dawn

"I'm sorry you guys. But I can't leave, I've made a new life here with finishing school and all; and I even have a fantastic job waiting for me" said Willow

"Willow, this is more important than any job" said Xander trying to convince Willow.

"I'm sorry Xander" said Willow

"What's so important that you can't help your friends Willow? What are you doing here anyway?" asked Dawn getting a bit annoyed

"I'll be working with Deep Space Radar Telemetry. I'll be helping to design the next Mars rover, and it's a pretty big deal" said Willow

"Who cares about that Willow!" hissed Dawn, "It's just a rover, and this fight we're getting prepared for has the possibility of saving so many lives. You can do this whole rover thing later. Let's go back" said Dawn getting angrier by the minute.

"Listen Xander, Dawn I'm not going back and that's final. Please respect my decision" said Willow who was getting increasingly annoyed.

"Are you absolutely sure Willow?" said Xander

"Buffy was wrong about you Willow" Said Dawn interrupting Xander again, "When she came back to us, she sat me down and explained that she thought what you did was the right thing. She said that you wanted to leave Sunnydale to make something of yourself and she was glad that you succeeded. But from what I see now, you not wanting to help us even after what we've told you, makes me think that you are just a coward. I think that you ran away from Sunnydale because you were afraid. Anyway if we don't do this, many people may die. Who's going to die while designing rovers for some Deep Space Telemetry crap!" said Dawn angrily

"Dawn I'm sorry, I won't be going with you back to Sunnydale" said Willow folding her arms across her chest, as she looked into Dawn's eyes in anger, "I have a life here and I don't want to leave it. Besides, you guys don't need me. You've got Tara, Giles, Spike and Buffy. I have every confidence you'll be able to handle whatever's coming" she continued

"Let's go back Xander, since she doesn't want to go, it'll be a waste of time staying here" said Dawn turning around

"A rain check for lunch then Wills?" asked Xander

"Sure, goodbye my friend, take care of Buffy and Dawn will you?" said Willow

"Will do" replied Xander as he turned around and walked away together with Dawn

"Hello Willow" said a familiar voice that made Willow turn around smiling.

"Hi Daniel, nice of you to visit us lowers" she said as she smiled and hugged her friend

"Congratulations on graduating and joining SG1, Lieutenant Rosenberg" said Daniel giving her a mock salute

"Thank you. Wait, how did you know about me becoming a lieutenant and joining SG1?" asked Willow

"I've been around, checking up on everyone" he replied

"Well, as long as you don't see me changing or anything" joked Willow until she saw his face, "You don't watch me changing right? Daniel?" said Willow nervously

"No, no, no. I'm not some pervert" said Daniel laughing, "Anyway, are you sure about not going back to Sunnydale to help your friends?" he continued

"Yes, I am. I think that they'll be able to handle anything without me" Willow replied smiling

"As long as you have no regrets" said Daniel

"No regrets at all" replied Willow as she stood tall with confidence

"Well Willow, I have to get going now. I'm really not supposed to be here for long anyway" he said

"Are you doing alright? You know, up there" she said pointing upwards.

"Yes" said Daniel, "Congratulations again Willow. I think everything will be ok" he said smiling


	12. Chapter 12

**SGC Briefing Room, Monday**

On her first day as an official member of the SGC, Willow had come on time to report in to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. As she was walking towards the Generals office, she heard Jonas yelling like a madman about getting something. As he was beginning to explain to General Hammond and Major Carter what he meant, Willow had knocked on the General's door.

"Lieutenant Rosenberg reporting for duty Sir, and Ma'am" said Willow as she saluted both her superior officers.

"At ease Lieutenant, give yourself some time to go through SG1's mission report to Abydos and then report to the briefing room in an hour" said the General as he handed Willow a file marked 'Top Secret'.

"So these ascended beings are really the Ancients?" asked Willow during the briefing

"According to this tablet it is. Dr. Jackson confirmed it as well" said Jonas, "The tablet says something about a 'city of the lost' not "the lost city' called Vis Uban. It was supposed to be the crown jewel of the entire Ancient domain until a plague hit. It remained unfinished as the entire Ancient civilization fell" he continued.

"Can we find any goodies here? Like weapons, defenses or anything?" asked Colonel O'Neill

"Possibly, it is one of the possible cities of the Ancients after all. It would stand to reason that we could find weapons and defenses here" replied Jonas

"Agreed. It is something that we should look at" said Teal'c

"So can we go there? Do you have a gate address?" Asked Major Carter

"Yes we do" said Jonas smiling

While Willow had been through the Stargate before, she felt a certain rush going though it with SG1.

**Vis Uban, City of the Ancients**

In Willow's first mission with SG1, she learnt the most important thing about being part of the SGC; 'always expect the unexpected'. While in the Ancient city of Vis Uban, SG1, Sg3 and SG5 may have not have been able to find any weapons to use against Anubis, they got a surprise nevertheless; the return of Daniel Jackson.

According to what Willow had understood, Daniel was found wandering the area near the gate by SG3. One thing that no one expected was that he didn't have any memory of who he was or who the people now standing in front of him were. Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter tried to help Daniel remember who he was and come back to Earth but was ultimately unsuccessful.

"Alright Red, you're up. Try to get him to remember who he is or get him to come home with us" said Colonel O'Neill

Willow then turned around and slowly stepped into his tent.

"Hi Daniel, do you remember me?" asked Willow as she slowly approached him

"No, I'm sorry. Are you a part of this team that Jim and Samantha are talking about?" asked the archeologist.

"It's Jack actually and yes, I only recently became an official member of SG1. But you, Teal'c, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have been doing this for much longer. Actually, you helped me a lot during my summers and breaks during my time at the Academy" said Willow.

"Did I? I'm sorry, it's hard for me to remember" said Daniel

"Maybe coming back to Earth and being around your friends will help you remember" said Willow

"Jim... I mean Jack and Samantha were also trying to get me to come back" said Daniel

"Well you should. You have friends who miss you and would be so excited to see you back" Willow said smiling

"Come on Daniel. Let's go back, we'll help you with your memories. Besides, what's the worst that can happen" she continued as she stood up.

Smiling Daniel slowly stood up as well and picked up a satchel next to him and followed Willow out. Before leaving the tent, he tapped Willow's shoulder, "Willow, back on Earth, was there anything between you and me?"

"Ummmm... Well….. I had... I have... had... A huge crush on you" said Willow sheepishly.

"Oh?" said Daniel

"I mean not now. I mean not that you're not cute, I mean you are…. Maybe. I... think I should shut up now" said Willow who quickly turned around blushing and walked out of the tent.

Smiling Daniel followed Willow out of his tent then back to the SGC via the Stargate.

**SGC, several days later**

After all of the events of the past few days with the temporary defeat of Anubis in the skies above the city of Kelowna and the return of Daniel Jackson, Willow was excited to see what would be coming up next.

She got her wish a few days later when a teenaged version of Colonel O'Neill showed up at the SGC. At first everyone thought it was Colonel O'Neill somehow de-aged to a teenage version of himself. Later the team learnt that the younger version of the Colonel was actually a clone created by the Asgard known as Loki. Willow even got to meet the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, Thor. All she could do was stare at the grey alien with her mouth open.

Then there was the incident where Major Carter was missing on the Prometheus during a test of its Gua'uld hyper drive engine. She saw how everyone in the SGC was on edge ever since the Prometheus missed her scheduled check in with Stargate Command. General Hammond had ordered various SG teams to gate to planets that where close to the planned flight plan of the Tau'ri vessel. Willow accompanied SG1 to multiple searches day without any success. While she noticed that everyone one worried, she saw firsthand what kind of effect the whole situation was having on Colonel O'Neill.

Even though she had not been practicing magic and did not have any books with her, she knew location spells by heart. The downside was that these spells were for locating people on Earth, she wasn't sure how it would apply to searching for a single individual who could be somewhere in the vastness of space. At any rate she went to see Colonel O'Neill about it, even though there was a very huge chance he would say that it was nonsense.

"Red" said the Colonel rubbing his temples, "I know you mean well but I think the best way to search for Major Carter and the Prometheus is to do what we're doing right now. I'm not saying that I don't believe in magic or your abilities, I was there when you dropped in, but we can't stopped looking for her while you do your thing" explained the Colonel

"I'm not saying we stop looking Sir" said Willow, "all I'm saying is that I be given a chance to use another way to look for Major Carter. At least she'll know that we're looking for her" she continued

"Is there any guarantee this will work Red?" asked the Colonel

"No, Colonel. There's no guarantee, but I think it's worth a try to find her and see if she and the crew are alright" said Willow

"I hope I won't be sent to the funny-farm for this, but I'll take this plan of yours to General Hammond. I think it would be best if you came along too, just so that you could answer any questions he may have" said the Colonel.

"Yes, sir" replied Willow

**USAF Vessel Prometheus, location unknown**

As the crew of the Prometheus used the ships escape pods, Major Carter was all alone in Earth's first space faring vessel since. Thanks to a concussion she received when engaging the hyper-drive to jump into a gas cloud, she was having hallucinations about Daniel, Teal'c, and a young girl called Grace. Initially, she thought that maybe Grace had represented Willow as she still saw the newest member of SG1 as a young and innocent girl. However, this 'Grace' kept on insisting she was not the red haired girl from Sunnydale. After a while, she had no idea how long she was on the Prometheus as it lay unmoving in space.

Major Carter was sitting in the mess hall after talking to the hallucination of her father when she heard a familiar voice coming through the halls of the ship.

"Major Carter? Major, where are you?" said Willow, who was running through the halls looking for her superior officer.

"Willow?" said Major Carter as she met the young redhead at one of the hallway junctions

"You're a hallucination, aren't you?" she said looking exhausted

"Technically no. But then again, I'm not really here Major, I'm on P4H 556" said Willow.

"How are you here then? You're lying aren't you? Just making me feel better" said the Major as she put her back to one of the walls and slid down to a sitting position with her knees up, "I'm so tired" she continued as she put her head down.

"Major, I swear I'm not a hallucination. You have to believe me" said Willow as she sat down in front of the Major.

"Major, Colonel O'Neill wanted me to ask you what is the condition of the ship and the crew" said Willow who smiled as Major Carter brought her head back up in wide eyed surprise upon hearing the name of her CO.

"Are you really here Willow? Is the Colonel really with you?" asked the Major who was tearing up. She tried to reach for Willow's face but all she felt was air.

"Yes and no, to the first question and Yes to the second question, Major. This is just an astral projection of myself. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c are watching over my body while I'm here. I know you don't believe in that but that is the truth" said Willow

"Willow, you're bleeding..." said Major Carter as she noticed blood coming from Willow's nose.

"Oh... Can't be helped Major. This is like my brain making an extremely long distance phone call. I've never ever done this kind of a projection before so I'm not sure how long I can stay, what's the situation ma'am?" asked Willow.

"The hull is damaged Willow, I think the gasses in this cloud is extremely corrosive and the crew is gone. All the escape pods ejected" said Major Carter as she tried to hold on to the hope that what Willow said was true.

"How about yourself, Major? We need to know. To be honest, Colonel O'Neil's been super worried" said Willow smiling

"I'm having hallucinations; I hit my head hard when I activated the hyper-drive for a short range jump. Tell Colonel O'Neill he worries too much" said Major Carter as she put her head back down to sleep

"Major, try not to sleep. With your concussion I'm scared you won't wake up" said the young lieutenant when she suddenly doubled over, "Oh no, I'm sorry, so very sorry Major, I can't hold this connection for too much longer" she continued

"Willow, please stay" said Major Carter sadly.

"Major, we'll be coming for you as soon as possible. Don't lose hope, we'll..." said Willow as she suddenly cut off.

"Willow, wait" shouted Major Carter as the image of the red haired girl just vanished, "please stay" she said as she lowered her head again


	13. Chapter 13

**Surface of planet, designation P4H 556**

"Jack!" shouted Daniel as he saw Willow double over onto the ground from her seated position.

Both the Colonel and Teal'c ran to Willow's side and were shocked when they saw she was bleeding from her nose.

"We need to go now, Daniel, dial the…." said the Colonel when suddenly, Willow's hand grabbed his arm

"No….. not yet… please" said Willow softly, "made contact with Major….. need few minutes rest…. and continue" she continued softly as she was slurring her speech

"O'Neill, she has to be returned to the SGC" said Teal'c who looked concerned for the young girl

"No… Major... alone. Crew gone….. hull damage" slurred Willow

"Red, Red, what do you mean she is alone? Where's the rest of the crew?" asked Colonel O'Neill softly.

"I….. rest for…. a minute" said Willow as she closed her eyes.

"Jack, she needs medical attention. Her bleeding has stopped but we don't know what kind of damage has been done" said Daniel

"Willow! Willow!" said the Colonel as he tried to wake Willow up.

"Come on Buffy….. one more hour. Then….. research…. ascension" mumbled Willow

"O'Neill, what is a Buffy?" asked Teal'c

"I think that's the name of her dead friend. The one whose funeral she went to a few years back" said the Colonel who was torn between staying on the planet, and going back to the SGC. Seconds later, he made one of the hardest calls he ever had to make.

"Daniel, dial the gate. We're going back to get Willow medical attention. Tell the General to have the med team on standby at the gate room" ordered the Colonel with a pain in his gut. His motto was always to never leave anyone behind, but by leaving the planet he would be essentially leaving not just Carter - his second in command, his team mate and friend behind, but also the whole crew of the Prometheus.

All of a sudden, Willow opened her eyes, "Please Colonel…. not yet. Gimme few minutes… asked me to stay" pleaded Willow as she held on to the Colonel's arm. Then she closed her eyes once again

**USAF Vessel Prometheus, Location Unknown**

Major Carter managed to move herself from the corridor where she saw Willow to the engine room. She was sitting against one of the control consoles thinking about whether her vision of Willow was real.

"She couldn't be real. She was just a hallucination. I'm losing my mind" she kept on saying to herself.

Just then, she noticed Colonel O'Neill standing at the doorway.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up" she told the hallucination of her Commanding Officer

Willow found herself back on the Prometheus again. She was trying to push herself as much as possible even though she could feel pain over her whole body. Suddenly, she felt the whole ship shaking.

"Oh no, not good" she thought to herself, "Major, we have a problem! Major Carter, where are you?" she screamed as she tried to run towards the bridge where she thought the Major would most likely be. As she was running, she literally ran through Major Carter.

"Willow! What the…?" she said surprised again

"Major, something's wrong. You need to check it out" said Willow

"What are you doing here?" shouted Major Carter as they ran towards the bridge together

"Well Major, you did ask me to stay" said Willow who was panting

"Willow, are you really here?" asked Major Carter

"Yes ma'am" smiled Willow

A little while later, they reached the bridge. Major carter took a look at one of the consoles, "oh no"

"What's wrong Major?" asked Willow

"The hull…. Its going to breach!" said the Major as she turned to look at Willow

Then Willow noticed that Major Carter was looking past her, "What do you want?"

"Umm... Major, who are you talking to" asked Willow as she turned around, seeing no one behind her

"The little girl behind you, you don't see her?" asked the Major

"No ma'am. What's she doing?" asked Willow

"She's standing behind you, blowing bubbles" said Major Carter

"Bubbles?"

Suddenly, Willow noticed Major Carter's eyes widen in realization of something, "Bubbles, that's it" she screamed

"Huh" said Willow a bit confused

"An explanation would be too long. But this localized hyperspace bubble should get us moving again using the sublight engines" said Major Carter

"Hey, we're moving" said Willow smiling, "you did it Major"

"Now we get our people back" said Major Carter as she maneuvered the ship to face another larger alien vessel. Willow heard Major Carter offering to help the alien vessel get out of the cloud as long as the crew was returned. Next thing she knew, the confused crew had appeared on the bridge in a flash of white light.

Turning back to Willow, Major Carter ordered her to get back and tell the others that they were coming home.

"Thank you Willow, for coming back" said the Major

"See you….. at the SGC, Major" said Willow as she vanished

**Surface of planet, P4H 556**

"O'Neill, she has awoken once again" said Teal'c

"Red? Red!" said the Colonel as he tried to keep her alert

"Major Carter did it, Colonel. She's coming home" said Willow softly as she lost consciousness again

Worried, Colonel O'Neill checked her pulse

"Daniel, dial the gate now! Her pulse is racing!" shouted Colonel O'Neill

Daniel dialed the gate and then quickly input SG1's IDC. Colonel O'Neill then carried Willow through the gate.

**SGC, Gateroom**

The SGC medical team led by Dr. Frasier was already waiting for SG1's arrival at the gate room. When the familiar 'whoosh' of the unstable vortex was gone, they saw the surface of the event horizon ripple and SG1 come through running. Colonel O'Neill ran quickly to the awaiting gurney and told Dr. Frasier that Willow's pulse is still racing.

"Let's take her to the infirmary, stat!" said the Doctor

"Doctor, she's got no pulse" shouted one of the nurses just as they passed the huge metal door that was to the left of the gate room. Quickly, Dr. Frasier hopped onto the gurney and straddled Willow's unconscious body before performing CPR as the other nurses hurriedly pushed the gurney to the infirmary.

Once the other SG1 members heard that she had no pulse, they quickly ran, following the gurney to the infirmary. Just before they could enter, one of the other doctors asked them to wait outside and that they would be notified once Willow's condition was handled.

Colonel O'Neill and the others were waiting outside when they heard General walking towards them.

"Colonel, what happened?" asked the General

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it Sir. As you know, the first few planets we tried were unsuccessful when Willow did her thing. When we reached 556 though, after a few hours of trying, she claimed she succeeded in reaching the Prometheus" said the Colonel

"Are you sure, Colonel?" asked the General

"I wasn't sure at the time Sir. When she got out of the trance she was in, she said that except for Major Carter, the rest of the crew was missing and that the hull was beginning to get compromised. Then she lost consciousness the first time" said the Colonel

"The first time?"

"Yes sir. I think that maybe she went into another trance almost immediately after she lost consciousness again. Twenty minutes later, she regained consciousness a second time and indicated that the Prometheus was safe and heading back home"

"Are you sure about that Colonel?"

"Honestly Sir, this is all beyond me"

Then all of a sudden, an announcement came over the speakers, "General Hammond to the control room. General Hammond to the control room"

"I'll stay here, you should go and check what's going on, Jack" said Daniel before the Colonel nodded and followed General Hammond to the control room

"What's going on, Sergeant" asked the General

"Sir we're receiving a coded subspace burst, audio only" said Walter

"Put it on speaker" ordered the General

"USAF Prometheus to Stargate Command, do you read?" said a male voice over the speaker system

"Prometheus, this is General Hammond. Good to hear your voice. What is your status?"

"General, some parts of our hull has been badly damaged but we are on the way back to Earth through hyperspace."

"Do you have any injuries?" asked the General

"Major Carter seems to be the only one with an injury. She is in the infirmary now with a nasty concussion. It was lucky that she managed to last so long. Also Sir… we witnessed a red haired girl in a SG uniform who just vanished from the bridge as soon as we were returned to the ship, would you happen to know anything about that?"

General Hammond looked at Colonel O'Neill in surprise before replying, "You will be debriefed when you return"

"Understood, Prometheus out"

Turning to the Colonel, "Jack, let's have a quick debrief in my office now" ordered the General


	14. Chapter 14

**Outside the Infirmary**

Daniel and Teal'c were standing outside the infirmary in a state of concern about Willow's condition.

"What's going on in there" said Daniel to no one in particular

"Daniel Jackson, I am certain that Doctor Frasier is doing all she can for Willow Rosenberg" replied Teal'c

"But they should have said something right? It's been what, 10 minutes already?" said Daniel as Teal'c just nodded in agreement

Just as Daniel finished speaking, Dr. Frasier opened the double doors to the infirmary and met the two men outside.

"What happened out there Daniel? She flat lined twice!" she said angrily, "The first time was when we were leaving the gate room. We had to defibrillate her when she came in. That worked until she crashed again and we had to defibrillate her for a second time". She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm down, "Thankfully she's stable now. In addition, she also shows signs of severe exhaustion, what was she doing?" she continued

"I can't explain it, Janet. I really can't. I think we need to wait until Willow can explain what happened" said Daniel

"Well, she's stable now, although I'll be keeping her on an IV drip and placing her under observation over the next few days. I'll be running a few scans on her just in case since she was bleeding from her nose" said Dr. Frasier before she went back into the infirmary

Just then, Colonel O'Neill was coming down the corridor to meet Daniel and Teal'c.

"Any news on Willow?"

"Janet said that she is stable now. But Jack, she said that Willow flat lined twice" said Daniel

"What? How did that happen?" asked Colonel O'Neill

"Doctor Frasier is unsure, O'Neill. She will be kept under observation for a few days" said Teal'c

"Well, we got a communication from Prometheus. They are on the way home" said the Colonel

"Any news about Sam?" asked Daniel

"They said she was in the infirmary with a concussion" said the Colonel, "but get this, they saw Willow disappear from the bridge" he continued

**One day later, SGC infirmary**

Major Carter was in the infirmary recovering quite quickly and just thinking to herself about what the hallucination of the Colonel had said. Recalling that conversation, she kept on wondering if the hallucination of her commanding officer was correct, was she preventing herself from getting involved in a real relationship with other men? She quickly put those thoughts to the back of her head and turned her thoughts to Willow, had she really been there with her on the Prometheus or was it also just another hallucination? She was thinking of a scientific reason for Willow being on the ship but she couldn't think of anything. She told herself that she would talk to Willow once she got up.

"Hey Carter, feeling better?" said Colonel O'Neill

"Yes sir, Janet said I'll be released today. Any news on Willow?" asked the Major

"She's still asleep. Doc has her on IV fluids now. She thinks that Willow's exhausted" replied Major Carter

"Sir, I keep on thinking that there is no way she could be on the Prometheus with me. That she was some hallucination brought on by my injury" said the Major

"Looks like she was there for real. Colonel Ronson confirmed seeing her vanish from the bridge during his debriefing when he returned" said the Colonel

"Colonel, I have no explanation on how she could have been there" said Major Carter

"Carter, sometimes there are things in this world that have no explanations" said the Colonel smiling

**Early the next morning**

"Ooooh, who was driving the truck that hit me" said Willow softly as she tried to shield her eyes from the infirmary lights.

"Hey there, sleepy head" said Colonel O'Neill who was sitting right next to Willow's bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I think. Did the Prometheus and Major Carter make it back?" asked Willow

"Yea, both of them made it back. Carter was released yesterday from the infirmary, she's doing better now. It was risky of you to visit her twice in a short period of time" said the Colonel

"She was alone in the ship. I just wanted to try and keep her company until rescue could come" said Willow, "Sir, what time is it?"

"It's three in the morning, Daniel and Teal'c are in their quarters sleeping, well Daniel's sleeping and Teal'c is Kelno'reeming; and Carter is sleeping a few beds down. She said she wanted to stay till you got up" replied the Colonel softly

"Shouldn't you be at home, Sir?" asked Willow

"Nah, I was keeping myself busy with paperwork. You know how much I love paperwork. Anyway, I wanted to be here when you woke up" said the Colonel as he leaned toward her and whispered into her ear, "thank you, Red"

"No problem Sir. Now I think I'll go back to sleep" said Willow smiling

A few hours later, Willow had finally fully woken up from her slumber. When she woke up, she saw Major Carter sitting on the chair next to her bed reading a book.

"Hi Major Carter"

"Hey Willow, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm definitely feeling better than earlier this morning" replied Willow, "sorry Major, I wasn't able to be of any help on the Prometheus" she said looking down

"Don't be sorry Willow. I should be thanking you for staying. Whatever it is you did, it was very brave of you and I don't think I can thank you enough" said Major Carter.

"Hey, look who's up" said Dr. Frasier, "Sam, may I speak to Willow in private?"

"Of course" said the Major, "I'll let the others know you're up, is that ok Willow"

"Yes Major" smiled Willow

As she waited until Major Carter left the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser turn back to Willow.

"Willow, I wanted to speak to you in private before anyone else came by" said the Doctor, "I don't know what you did but whatever it was caused a massive spike in your blood pressure and even caused your heart to flat line, twice. I've honestly seen no reason for this to happen, care to explain?" she continued

"So I died twice?" asked Willow, "I'd take that as a badge of honor, Doctor" she continued smiling, trying to avoid the question

"Very funny young lady. But in all seriousness, I have to ask that you never do what you did again, I'm afraid of what would happen. In the meantime, I'll be discharging you today, but I want you to see me if you feel dizzy or nauseous. Is that clear?" said the doctor

"Yes ma'am" said Willow smiling

"I'm also ordering you to take a break for a couple of days. I think you need more rest, and I've already cleared it with Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond" said Dr. Frasier

"Thanks Doctor" replied Willow

"Hello Willow Rosenberg, I see that you are awake" said Teal'c, "are you feeling better this morning?" He continued

"Hi Teal'c, yes I am feeling better now. Thanks for asking" said Willow

"Hiya Red, what are you still doing in bed? Come on, Doc Frasier said you are discharged. Let's go for a team breakfast outing" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes sir" said Willow as she slowly got up and stepped off the bed, "I call dibs on having pancakes" said Willow as she left the infirmary


	15. Chapter 15

**A Week Later, Willow's Apartment **

Having just gotten back from a mission in Langara, where SG1 had helped Jonas save Kelowna, Willow had already gotten ready for bed when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" thought Willow to herself.

Willow opened the door to a very familiar, blonde haired girl.

"Oh my god Buffy" said Willow as she hugged her best friend

"Hi Willow" Buffy said quietly

"What's wrong Buffy? Are you ok? What happened?" asked Willow worryingly. She could see that her friend was giving off some mixed emotions

"I wanted to leave Sunnydale for a few days Willow, and I was hoping that I could stay with you. I know it's really short notice but I am hoping you'd say yes" said Buffy

"Of course, you don't even have to ask. What happened, Buffy?" asked Willow with concern in her voice

"The Scoobies faced another big bad Willow, and this time there were massive loses" said Buffy sadly as she was led into Willow's living room

"What do you mean?" asked Willow concerned

"Well we lost the school again" said Buffy laughing as tears started running down her cheeks

"That's not too bad Buff" said Willow who moved next to where Buffy sat down

"Willow, we lost Anya and Spike; and that's not mentioning the many potential slayers who died. We won, but we lost so much. And…. I gave the orders that killed them" said Buffy as she started sobbing

" When did it happen?" asked Willow in shock, "Oh god, how's Xander? I know he and Anya had something going? Why didn't you tell me? If I had known how bad it was then maybe I could have….?" asked Willow with a tinge of panic in her voice

"I really don't feel up to giving out the details" said Buffy interrupting Willow, as she started to calm down slightly, " Everyone's in mourning now, the city is safe for another day bit we still lost. It was my decision for you not to be involved in this fight and I was right. Everyone has been damaged by this, both physically and mentally, especially our magic users"

"I am so sorry Buffy" said Willow, as she did not know what else she could say to calm down her best friend.

"It's all my fault, Willow" said Buffy

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault Buffy. Everyone knew what they were getting into, you didn't do anything wrong" said Willow as she hugged Buffy, trying to comfort her friend

"I wanted to leave Sunnydale for a couple of days to clear my head; actually i wanted to get out of California so I thought that I could stay with you. Just a few days Willow, please? I've got nowhere else to go" asked Buffy softly

"Of course, do you wanna call Giles and tell him you'll be here?" asked Willow

"He knows that I left Sunnydale for a few days, he doesn't know where I am" Buffy replied softly

"I'm sorry to be such a downer" said Buffy when suddenly she was aware of her surroundings, "Wow Wills, nice place you have here" said Buffy as she wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes

"Listen, you wanna have a drink? I have some soda or some beer if you want. If you're hungry I can order us some pizza" said Willow

"I'm not really hungry but I will have a soda, thanks. Since when did you start drinking beer?" asked Buffy

"I have to blame my supervisor for that. Me and my work friends sometimes to his place for team nights and he got me hooked onto this brand" said Willow

"Oooh, it's a him is it? Who is he? How long have you been dating him?" asked Buffy smiling

"Oh no it's nothing like that" Willow said laughing, "he's my supervisor and sometimes he invites those who are under him to relax at his place. Anyway, Buffy… I know I haven't talked to you much after you came back and I'm sorry for that"

"Don't worry about it Willow, and I'm sorry about how Dawn has been acting with you. She has been angry ever since you left Sunnydale" said Buffy, "But I am glad that you seem to have made a nice life for yourself here with no vampires, demons or monsters around"

"I do miss going on patrol with you, but I like it here and my job is important to me. I don't have to depend on my parents anymore and it lets me be independent" said Willow

"I'm happy for you Willow" said Buffy smiling

"Listen, I'll call my supervisor and ask him if I could take a few days of leave" said Willow

"No you don't have to do that" said Buffy

"I wouldn't be much of a best friend would I, if I was working when you came to visit me. Anyway, we don't really have much going on for the next few days. Another team will be handling the space stuff for a while" said Willow smiling, "just give me a minute, I'll be right back".

As Willow went to her room to make a call, Buffy was looking around the living room. She saw pictures of Willow's times with the Scoobies, the graduation pictures she took with Buffy and various other pictures during her time in Sunnydale. There was also the famous picture taken by another student in the library of the whole Scooby gang during much happier, less complicated times.

Next to her pictures from Sunnydale, were framed pictures if people she didn't recognize. The pictures were taken at different places, some at a house she didn't recognize with an older looking man and a younger, spectacle wearing gentleman. Another picture was that of Willow and a blonde haired woman having a drink and a big dark skinned man who looked as if he was standing protectively over the two ladies. A few other pictures were from restaurants and bars with these people. There was one picture were it seemed as if Willow had gone camping with these people as she could see tents in the background and a small fire burning. Buffy couldn't help but smile when she looked at the picture.

She thought back to the past few weeks which were hard on her and the Scoobies so there wasn't time to be happy and smiling. She felt slightly jealous that Willow was able to move on to a normal life.

Then she saw Willow's framed graduation certificate from the Air Force Academy and she couldn't help but smile even more. The previous Willow, the one who was so shy and bookish in Sunnydale High, seemed to have gone and was replaced by a more confident version.

"Alright Buff, I called my supervisor and he approved the leave" said Willow, "how about you get some sleep and then tomorrow we'll go out for some breakfast. I know this nice café close by" she continued

"I'd like that. Then you can tell me all about what's new with you" said Buffy as she lay down on the couch.

Not wanting to leave her friend alone, Willow got her pillow and blankets from her bedroom and slept on the carpet.

**The Next Day**

"So how do you like your job" asked Buffy over breakfast

"It's really fun, I'm excited about it" replied Willow

"Deep space telemetry is fun?" said Buffy smiling

"Yea, it really is. I really am happy with what I'm doing" said Willow

"Congratulations. You know, we are really proud of you. You went out there and made something of yourself, even if it's with the military. Are you still practicing?" asked Buffy

"No, not anymore" lied Willow as she thought back to how she ended up in the SGC in the first place, "After what happened all those years ago at Sunnydale, I thought it would be better if I don't practice. Don't get me wrong, I miss it but I want to have a life without magic" she continued.

"Good for you Willow" said Buffy

As Buffy and Willow were having breakfast, she noticed someone familiar coming up and parking a motorcycle.

"Oh no!" Willow thought to herself, "Buffy, your middle name is Anne right?" asked Willow as she saw the blonde woman walking towards the entrance.

"Yea, why?" asked Buffy curiously

"That's one of my colleagues coming in, and they know that Buffy is dead, so for now you're Anne" whispered Willow

"Ok, this is going to be interesting" laughed Buffy

"Oh, good morning Willow, surprise to meet you here"

"Good morning, Major Carter. How are you? replied Willow

"I'm doing fine. Just here to meet a…. friend" she said nervously, "Umm… and who is this?" asked the Major

"Oh sorry, this is my friend Anne" said Willow, "Anne, this is my colleague Major Samantha Carter" said Willow

"Nice to meet you Anne" said the Major

"Likewise, Major" said Buffy

"Please, Anne, call me Sam. So you're from Willow's home town. How do you like it in the Springs so far?" asked Major Carter

"Well, I haven't been around much, I just got here last night. Willow promised to take me around after breakfast" said Buffy

As Major Carter and Buffy were chatting, Willow noticed a guy coming into the café trying to attract the Major's attention

"Umm… Major, I think your friend is here" said Willow

"Hey Babe, good morning" said the stranger to Major Carter

"Hi Pete" said Major Carter as she gave the man a peck on his cheek, "Why don't you grab us a seat, I'll be right there" she continued

"Sure. Oh, do you know these ladies? You know, you haven't introduced me to any of your friends yet" said Pete, which made Major Carter look a bit uncomfortable. "It's like you're embarrassed of me, come on introduce me" he continued

"Not now, Pete" whispered Major Carter as she could see that both Willow and "Anne" were getting a bit uncomfortable

"Come on" said Pete, "I guess I would have to introduce myself then. Hi ladies, I'm Pete Shanahan of the Denver Police Department" he continued as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Ummm…ok….. I'm Willow Rosenberg"

"So you work with Sam?" asked Pete

"Um.. Yes" replied Willow

"That's so cool. Finally I got to meet one of Sam's work friends"

"Do you work with Sam as well?" he asked turning to Buffy

"No… no, I don't, I'm just here visiting Willow" she said

"Really? Where are you visiting from?" asked Pete

"From California" said Buffy when all of a sudden, the Major started to pull him away

"Well, Willow its been good to see you this morning. I guess we should go order now. Nice to have met you Anne" said Major Carter whose face was red with embarrassment as she pulled Pete away from the girls.

"Come on, I had more questions I wanted to ask" said Pete as Major Carter lead him to an empty table. She turned her head to face Willow and Buffy for a second and silently mouthed, "I'm sorry".

"Well, that was interesting. I think he's high on something" said Buffy in a low voice

"Yea, it was" said Willow as she looked at the couple

"Isn't she a bit old for you?" asked Buffy smiling

"What.. no! I work with her for godsake. I was just thinking about something else" said Willow

"Could you be feeling a certain creepiness vibe coming from him? Because I think he made that creepiness pretty obvious" said Buffy as she finished her drink.

"Yea, that's exactly it. The creepiness factor is off the charts" said Willow smiling.

Willow was really thinking about the rumor-mill that has been running at the SGC. People were absolutely certain that eventually Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill would end up together at a certain point in time. There were even secretive bets being placed on the specific date they would get engaged and then married. She herself had placed a bet that they would get engaged five years from now and married a month later. So far, hers was the furthest date. It didn't take a magic user to see that both the Major and the Colonel cared deeply for one another and she couldn't shake the feeling that this Pete character would be causing a lot of hurt.

"Earth to Willow, Earth to Willow" said Buffy smiling, "You zoned out on me there. You sure your don't have a thing for her?" she whispered

"Very funny Buff, how about we go enjoy ourselves?" said Willow smiling, as they left the café with Willow still having a certain feeling of dread.

A few days later, Buffy was leaving Willow's apartment for the airport. After a lot of relaxation, Buffy was ready to go back to Sunnydale.

"So Buffy, are you planning to go back to UC-Sunnydale and finishing up your Psychology degree?" asked Willow

"Maybe. Between that, patrolling and training the remaining potentials. I think I'll be having my hands full. But I should be alright. I think Giles will be the busiest though, with the Watcher's Council gone, he may be starting a more modern version of it. Don't be surprised if he comes calling for you, you're in high demand" replied Buffy.

"In that case, I would have to trust you to hold him off from me" smiled Willow

"Come visit us, Willow. We miss you…. I miss you" said Buffy

"Of course, I'll visit"

"Maybe we could go a few rounds of sparring, what do you say? I'd like to see how the newer military techniques can hold up against a slayer's. If you beat me, you can have anything you want" said Buffy giving her best friend a toothy grin.

"You're on. If I beat you, I want that Japanese sword you have" laughed Willow

"Deal" smiled Buffy, "well here's my cab, I guess this is it. Remember to visit us ok?" said Buffy as she hugged Willow

"I will" replied Willow as she returned the hug, "remember my friend, none of what happened in Sunnydale is your fault" she continued

"Take care of yourself" said Buffy nodding


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, please continue with more . In this chapter I'll be referencing events that occurred in the episode, Chimera and some of the BtVS episodes involving the Initiative. I'll be trying to make the story flow a bit better, however I am not really that great with dates so I do apologize in advance for any confusion.

**Willow's Apartment, Two hours after Buffy left**

It has been a few hours since Buffy left Colorado Springs to go back to Sunnydale. Her visit brought back memories of happier times that Willow had from Sunnydale. The whole visit made Willow feel homesick for the place where she lived her whole life and made her wonder what life could have been like had she still stayed in Sunnydale. However, she quickly dusted those thoughts from her head and instead focused on the here and now. She knew in her heart that Sunnydale would always be there, along with Buffy, Xander and the others, and that they would welcome her with open arms should she come and visit. In the present, her responsibilities and relationships at the SGC especially with SG1buffered the homesickness she was now feeling.

As she does most nights, Willow wanted to meditate before going to bed. Meditation has been very helping in curbing her constant thoughts about performing magic, especially the darker forms of magic, as she knew that although these were more powerful and would help in the fight against the Goa'uld; the darker forms of magic usually had a steeper price to pay. However, she kept on reminding herself about the promise she made about not using magic if at all possible.

Even though Colonel O'Neill and the other SG1 members never asked her to perform any magical spells, Willow wanted a way to help them in unexpected way. She already found one way to use her abilities during the time Major Carter was missing on the Prometheus, and although her astral projection to the Prometheus was painfully tiring for her, it was successful. She really wanted to experiment and see if there was anything else she could do that did not involve an extensive use of magic.

As she was meditating, there was one thought that kept going through her head, "Why haven't anyone asked me to perform a spell? Not even a simple spell like a protection or healing spell". As she thought about this one question, she closed her eyes and started meditating. As she was meditating, she failed to notice one of the picture frames behind her moving forward just a little bit; it was more like someone had nudged one corner of the frame forward. After an hour of meditation, she felt much calmer and finally decided it was time to go to bed.

**Surveillance stakeout, Home of Daniel Jackson, 8:30pm**

"Hey Daniel, are you asleep yet" asked Colonel O'Neill over the radio

"No" replied Daniel sarcastically, as Willow and Major Carter tried to stifle their laughs in the surveillance van parked across the street from Dr. Daniel Jacksons home.

SG1 was conducting a stake out outside of Daniel's house due to a suspected involvement of the Gua'uld called Osiris. She was trying to invade Daniel's dream so that he would be able to translate a tablet written in Ancient which could have information leading to the lost city.

The idea was to capture Osiris, in Sarah Gardner's body, once the tablet was translated. Major Carter had already set up a jammer so that it would be impossible for her to beam out of the house. Once she beamed into Daniel's house, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c stealthily moved into the house. Leaving Major Carter and Willow in the van as backup, the two soldiers got into position for a very long wait.

Meanwhile in the van, Willow was checking the monitors for any funny business especially the involvement of the local police or the local resident watch groups. Suddenly, she had a weird feeling come over her, it was a feeling of being watched by someone or something and it caused her to have goosebumps.

"Major, is there anyway that Osiris knows we're here? Do you think she could have some backup?" asked Willow

"I don't think so. It looks like she is here on her own" replied Major Carter as she looked at the video feed, "Why?"

"Maybe it's nothing, but I can't help shaking this really strong feeling that we're being watched" said Willow

"A feeling?" asked the Major

"Yes, its just a feeling. Can I check out the immediate area?" asked Willow

"I don't think there's a need for that. Other than the SGC, no one else knows that we're out here. Dont worry about it" said Major Carter, "and if there is someone watching, I don't think it would be a good idea to let them know we're on to them, yet"

"Ok. Um... So... How's it going with Pete?" asked Willow, "Sorry, if its too much of a personal question. Some times I just ask things without thinking"

"It's alright. It's nice to have another girl on the team. Gives a chance for some well deserved chit chat without the menfolk" said Major Carter with a smile, "as for Pete, looks like things are going ok. Of course he's unhappy about me not being able to tell him what I do for a living since he doesn't have the clearance" she continued, "It is very hum worthy"

"Hum worthy?" asked Willow

"Yep, hum worthy. That's when you know you have a good thing going and you hum a tune" said the Major smiling as she recalled humming in the SGC elevator

"Oh, that hum worthy" replied Willow grinning, "Do you think he would be able to handle the truth about aliens and the other threats this planet faces everyday?" asked Willow

"I honestly don't know, I'd like to think that he would" said Major Carter. "How about you? Do you think your boyfriend would be ok with knowing the truth?" asked Major Carter

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend right now but I know my friends aren't really fond of the military. So if they found out about the Stargate, I have a feeling that they would be pissed at me for hiding facts about alien life and the threats we face" said Willow

"Why don't they like the military?" asked Major Carter as she turned away from the screens and looked at Willow

"Well, from what my friends told me, the military has been involved in some really bad experimwnta in Sunnydale. with creating hybrids between people and... Ummmm... and other unknown stuff" Willow said looking nervous as she didn't want to reveal the truth in case Major Cater thought she was nuts.

"Huh? What kind of hybrids?" asked Major Carter as her interest was now piqued

"Well... Please keep an open mind Major... hybrid between humans and demons" said Willow as Major Carter's eyes widened in shock. "Before you say anything Major, I heard that the military was successful, but the hybrid was mentally unstable but a group eventually took it down"

"Are you sure it was the military? I'm sorry, but a human and... 'Demon' hybrid can't be possible" said Major Carter

"That's what I thought at first but I trust my sources, it took a lot just to beat that one hybrid" said Willow, "anyway its not really the first time that the military has conducted secret operations. What I mean is that, secret stuff is what we at the SGC do and even that is kept confidential from other branches of the military. So I'm not surprised that whatever experiments they conducted in Sunnydale has been keeping classified"

"You are right Willow, but forgive me for being a bit skeptical about this whole thing with monsters, demons and vampires" said the Major

"Don't worry 'bout it Major. Trust me, its not really that cracked up as it sounds" Said Willow when she suddenly looked out the window of the van, "seriously, I can't shake this feeling that we're being watched" she continued as she started feeling Goosebumps on the back of her neck.

"If it makes you feel any better, you could use the night scope and take a peek out of those windows. Don't worry, its one way glass" said the Major

Taking a night vision scope, Willow peeked out the window at the area behind the surveillance van. She didn't know why or how, but the feelings she had 'told' her that they were being watched from that particular direction. Of course, looking through glass was a little bit difficult but she could just make out someone who was seated in a car.

"Umm.. Major, there's someone seated in a car. Looks like he's been there for sometime judging by the drinks and chips" said Willow

"Maybe he is just waiting for someone Willow. Can you see his car tags?" replied the Major

"No ma'am" said Willow, "Should I go and see what's going on?" she continued

"We can't risk it right now. If they are really with Osiris, then we don't want to let them know that we are on to them. When we're ready to raid Daniels house, then we can go and grab whoever it is for questioning. In the meantime, keep a look out for whoever is in that car" said the Major, "Good call though, next time I'll pay more credence to your instincts" she continued

**Surveillance stakeout, Home of Daniel Jackson, 7:00am**

The entire night and morning, SG1 had visuals on both Daniel and Osiris. At the early hours of the morning, Willow and Major Carter could see that Daniel was beginning to stir and looked like he would be waking up soon.

"Willow, get ready. Looks like we'll be needed sooner than later" said the Major

Just as she said those words, the camera feeds showed that Daniel had finally woken up and was confronting Osiris. Major Carter immediately informed the Colonel and Teal'c that Daniel was in danger, and ordered Willow out of the van so that they could provide back up.

The major left the van through the front cab and Willow opened the rear doors to leave the van. Just as she opened the door, she saw someone pass her holding a gun. She quickly jumped out of the van and unholstered her Zat, pointing it at the intruder.

"Hold it" she told the person with the gun as he put his hands up, "put the gun down, slowly"

Upon hearing the distinctive sound of a Zat activating and Willow's voice, Major Carter unholstered her own Zat and turned around.

"Pete?" she said shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Pete?" said Willow confused, "Why was he following us, or was he spying on Major Carter" she thought to herself

Before anyone could say anything more, Willow grabbed Pete and ducked behind the van for cover as Osiris started to shoot them using an energy weapon. Major Carter and Willow returned fire but the electrical beam that was discharged by the Zat harmlessly hit the Goa'uld's personal force shield. Even the bullets being fired from Pete's gun were deflected.

As she kept on firing her Zat, Willow had another feeling wash over her. This wasn't a feeling of being watched, it was more of being in immediate danger. As she peeked her head from behind the van, she saw that Osiris was aiming her weapon at the van.

"Crap, she's aiming for the gas tank" thought Willow to herself, "Major, take cover" she shouted to Major Carter. Suddenly time had slowed down from Willow's perspective as she dived behind another car, at the same time she saw the cop grab Major Carter and push her onto the grass behind a car on the other end of the van before the energy beam hit the gas tank and the van exploded.

After the explosion, Willow noticed that all she could hear was buzzing but her vision was alright. She noticed that the cop was lying on top of Major Carter before she peeked over the passenger side door and saw that both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill seemed to be down. Willow grapped her tranquilizer filled sidearm and was getting ready to shoot when she saw Colonel O'Neill get up and take two successful shots at Osiris from behind. She then saw Osiris turn around facing the Colonel before collapsing.

Once Osiris was lying on the lawn of Daniels house, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c tied her hands and feet. Willow turned towards the burning van and noticed that the figures of the cop and Major Carter were not moving.

"Major! Are you alright" said Willow as she got up and ran towards her superior officer.

As she reached the Major's location, Willow could see that Pete was laying on top of her. Major Cater opened her eyes and slowly sat up as Pete lay down on the grass.

"Major... Major... Can you hear me?" asked Willow and she visually checked the Major for injuries. "Oh no" she thought to herself as she saw blood on the Major's clothes.

"It's not my blood" said Major Carter as if knowing what Willow was going to say.

The both of them turned towards the cop who was lying injured on the grass injured but awake and alert. Major Carter moved to put pressure on the wound while Willow went to get Colonel O'Neill.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter I'll be referencing events that occurred in the episode Heroes which I think is one of the best episodes of SG1 (please forgive me if I mess things up). I'm not too familiar with military tactics so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. This chapter is a bit longer as I wanted to finish this part of the story in one go. Also, due to some personal issues, I will be updating this story once a week or at worst once every two weeks. Again, please keep on reading and I appreciate all reviews.

**Stargate Command, few hours later**

At the briefing following the capture of Osiris, Willow looked on quietly as the other members of SG1 were unhappy at the interference of Pete.

"Wow, I can actually feel the anger here" thought Willow to herself as she looked down at the goosebumps forming on her arms. She could actually sense the anger coming from Colonel O'Neill, although he tried hard not to show it. "This is so weird" she thought to herself.

"Well, at least we did get Osiris and Pete is going to be alright, even though he was slightly injured" said Major Carter who was looking at Colonel O'Neill

"That's not the point Carter" said Colonel O'Neill as he rubbed his forehead, "there was no reason for him to be there in the first place. We got lucky this time; it could have turned out badly if there was a civilian fatality" he said trying to keep calm

"Major Carter, do you know why he has been following you?" asked Teal'c

"No. I wasn't even aware that he was following me" replied the Major

"Major, this seems to have been a major breach of security. Especially since your friend has seen things that are deemed to be classified. I had no choice but to discuss this incident with the President" said General Hammond

"I see. Sir, what did the president day?" asked Major Carter

"Although he was no happy, he authorised limited clearance for Pete Shanahan to know about the Stargate" replied the General.

"Limited, Sir?" asked Major Carter

"Yes, you are authorized to tell him certain information about the Stargate Program. What he is authorized to know about is in this packet" said the General as he handed Major Carter a brown colored envelope, "and of course he has to sign the Non-Disclosure forms"

"Yes, sir. Thank you" said Major Carter smiling

Taking a quick glance at Colonel O'Neill, Willow could see that he was not at all happy.

"Lieutenant Rosenberg," said General Hammond as he looked at Willow, "do you have anything you want to add?"

"Ummmm... No, sir" said Willow

"Very well, you are all dismissed until tomorrow. Good work in capturing the Goa'uld" said the General as he got up and went back to his office

Once the General had left, SG1 started to leave to do their own things. Major carter was going to see Pete and Colonel O'Neill was going to his office for some paperwork. Willow didn't want to bother the Colonel since she could still sense anger radiating from him. Only Teal'c and Daniel were left in the briefing room.

"Willow, me and Teal'c are going to watch the Tok'ra remove the symbiot from Sarah's body. You wanna come and watch?" asked Daniel

"Sure" she said smiling, "I won't be interrupting anything?"

"Willow, you keep on forgetting you're a part of SG1 now. And a rite of passage of being on this team is watching a Gua'uld get extracted from the host" Daniel replied smiling

Although, Daniel didn't show it, Willow could sense excitement coming from him bit from Teal'c as she could from Teal'c although the man showed a very stoic exterior.

**SGC, Infirmary Observation Room**

Willow watched in amazement as the Tok'ra extracted the symbiote called Osiris from Sarah's body. She could sense that Daniel was relieved that someone he really cared about was finally rid of the snake-like parasite.

"Maybe you should go down and be by her side Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c, "she would want to see a friendly face when she awakens"

"Teal'c is right Daniel. It would help especially since there is a chance she would remember everything Osiris did in her body" said Willow.

"Indeed, Willow Rosenberg is correct" replied Teal'c

"Thanks guys" said Daniel as he turned around and headed out of then observation room and went down to the room where Sarah was lying.

In the observation room, it was now just Willow and Teal'c who were sitting down looking at Daniel taking a chair and sitting next to Sarah's bed.

"Teal'c," said Willow and she turned her head to look at the Jaffa, "I think I was able to sense Pete watching us today"

"What do you mean Willow Rosenberg?" he asked

"I don't know how to explain it. We were in the surveillance van when I suddenly felt that we were being watched. It was a very strange feeling" said Willow

"Has this ever happened before?" asked Teal'c as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but back during the briefing I could literally feel Colonel O'Neill's anger even though he was trying hard not to show it. Even now, though you haven't shown it, I could feel that you are surprised by what I said" said Willow, "oh, there it is again. I can feel your surprise, just like I could feel the anger from Colonel O'Neill. I could feel the hate from Osiris, I could even feel when she, or it, wanted to shoot the van. Its really, really strange"

"How is this possible?" asked Teal'c

"I don't know. I only noticed it during the stakeout yesterday" said Willow, "but I don't know how it works or why I get these feelings. Its like some kind of 'Willow Sense'" she continued

"Willow Sense?" asked Teal'c, "Is that a new sense that the Tau'ri have developed?"

"Huh? Oh no.. no.. It's just a play on a power that a comic book character called Spiderman has" said Willow smiling, "Umm… I think I should introduce you to some comic books as well. For literary reasons of course" she continued smiling

"Have you informed O'Neill or General Hammond about these feelings?" asked Teal'c

"No, I'm actually afraid to tell them. Maybe they'll think I'm nuts or something. Please don't tell them. I'll tell them sometime soon" said Willow

"Very well Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he gave a slight smile, "however you must promise that you will let O'Neill and General Hammond about this situation"

"I swear" said Willow as she held up her right hand

"Good night, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as he smiled and bowed his head down slightly before leaving the observation room

"Good night Teal'c" replied Willow before she went out of the room and back up to the surface and rode her motorcycle home.

**SGC, Two Weeks later**

General Hammond notified all base personnel that, although he was not happy, there was a television crew on the premises by order of the president of the United States. Their job was to document and interview selected base personnel, especially SG1 and other selected SG teams for a documentary that would be aired if and when the Stargate Program is ever declassified.

Colonel O'Neill wasn't too eager about being interviewed on TV while Daniel and Major Carter just tolerated it. Teal'c, on the other hand, did not really care one way or another, during his interview he barely said a word. While Willow, herself, was having mixed feelings about any interview to this stranger.

"Oh, how I wish I was off world on P3X-666 with SG 13 now" she thought to herself but she had no choice but to participate in the interviews with the television crew. The person in charge of the documentary wanted to get a point of view about what goes on in the SGC from one of its newer recruits.

A few hours later, a call came in from SG13; they were under attack by Gua'uld forces and were pinned down at some ruins that were found on the planet. Almost immediately, SG units 1 and 5 plus the medical team under Doctor Frasier were activated. Willow got the page during her interview and she quickly ran out to the locker room to get geared up. At first she was thankful for the opportunity to get out of the interview and immediately felt horrible, she knew that something must have gone very, very wrong with SG13 and they would be in danger. She and Major Carter quickly got ready and ran to the gate room. On the way, they met up with Colonel O'Neill and the others. At the gate room, the Colonel gave out his orders.

"Lieutenant Rosenberg and Dr. Jackson, along with the medical team will stabilize the injured airman Wells. Everyone else will be providing cover fire for SG13. Is that clear?" said Colonel O'Neill

"Yes sir" said everyone said

"Alright campers, let's go get our people back. And for Gods sake, watch your sixes" said Colonel O'Neill as the teams walked through the blue event horizon of the wormhole.

**Planet designated P3X-666**

Once through to the other side, Willow and the rest of the teams were able to hear sounds of weapons fire, coming from both Earth and Jaffa weapons, in the distance. As they moved for cover in case of an ambush near the gate, Willow could feel an overwhelming feeling of hate and another of desperation coming from the ruins. These conflicting emotions made her heart beat faster and faster bit she couldn't sense any danger in their immediate area.

"Alright we're clear. Doc, go with your escorts and recover airman Wells" ordered Colonel O'Neill as Willow's group made their way to where Airman Wells lay injured while the others went towards the sounds of fighting. As Willow was running along with her group, she silently wished her team good luck.

"Willow, once we reach Wells, we need you and the others to cover Doc. Frasier, ok?" said Daniel

"Yes Daniel" said Willow

As they were moving towards the injured Airman, the feeling of hate grew ever stronger and as they got closer, she could sense that the feeling of hate was emanating from the Jaffa who had SG13, and now the rescue party, pinned down. As Willow's group reached airman Wells who was lying on the ground with a staff blast injury, they heard a panicked sounding Major Carter on the radio saying that Colonel O'Neill was down after he took a shot from a staff weapon. Willow's heart stopped when she heard what Major Carter had said and quickly glanced at Daniel and Doctor Frasier who were equally worried.

"Willow, we need to concentrate on Airman Wells right now. Jack will be alright" said Daniel trying to calm Willow as he could see the fear in her eyes for the condition of their Commanding Officer. Willow looked up as he spoke to her and could see the fear in Daniel's eyes as well, but he was doing his best to have a calm exterior.

"Lieutenant" said Dr. Frasier as she looked at Willow, "I need you to put pressure here".

Willow did as she was told by Dr. Frasier and eventually Airman Wells was stable enough to be moved back to the Stargate. Suddenly, she felt an extreme feeling of hate coming from somewhere close by, particularly from her twelve o'clock. She quickly switched off the safety on her P90 and aimed for an area of trees where this feeling seemed to be emanating from.

Before anyone could react, she started firing towards what at first looked like a lump from afar. Almost immediately, this 'lump' stood up and and started firing a staff weapon. Although Willow and Daniel was able to take him down, the Jaffa managed to get off a few shots which miraculously missed them all. However, as he fell after being riddled by bullets, he somehow managed to get off one more single, lucky shot.

In slow motion, Willow was able to see the orange colored blast fly past her and hit Dr. Frasier square on her chest, making her fly backwards due to the force of the blast. At that moment, a shocked Willow tuned out everything around her. All she could see at that one moment in time was Janet Frasier lying on the ground, neither moving nor breathing thanks to a bleeding hole in her chest. Slowly, she could hear screaming and she was sure that it was coming from Daniel who was on the radio calling for a medic. Then she heard screaming, shouting and sounds of weapons blasts coming from some distance away.

She looked back down at Dr. Frasier just lying on the ground and suddenly she came to her senses. Willow quickly moved to where the doctor lay and put her hands over her chest.

"If there was ever a need for magic, this is it" thought Willow to herself, "please work, please heal" she continued thinking to herself as she willed Dr. Frasier's wound to heal itself and for her to breathe again.

"Willow what are you doing? Willow?!" said Daniel as he saw Willow take position over Dr. Frasier's body. Tuning out all other sounds and distractions, Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on healing her fallen comrade. But just as soon as she closed her eyes, she snapped them back open and tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh God no" she said as she looked down at Dr. Frasier's body. The wound wasn't healing, "Dammit heal! Heal! Heal!" she shouted as Daniel looked on, still in shock. "Please heal, please live" said Willow softly as she kneeled sobbing uncontrollably but it was too late. "I can't heal someone who is already dead" thought Willow to herself.

"Carter to Daniel" screamed Major Carter over the radio, "Daniel we need to get out now. We're being overrun here. There's too many Jaffa and the Al'Kesh are causing problems. Go to the gate, we'll meet you there. I repeat, we need to retreat. Move now!"

"Willow! Willow! We need to go now. There's no more time" said Daniel as he tried to shake Willow out of her daze. Looking at the other two airmen with them, "listen you two, get Wells on the stretcher and go to the Stargate" he ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson" said the two airmen who put Wells on the stretcher and quickly moved towards the Stargate

Willow was still in shock, "I can't protect them! Why can't I protect them! Oh God!" she screamed as she heard Daniel order her to move back to the Stargate. At the same time, she could still sense the hate coming from the attacking Jaffa, but now her anger and desire for revenge was even greater. She quickly felt something grow within her, she could feel that it was something absolutely primal and dangerous; and she welcomed it.

"Willow," said Daniel softly but firmly, "we need to go now. We'll come back for Janet, I swear". The thought of leaving Dr. Frasier's body alone on an alien world angered Willow and as Daniel started to stand, he heard a low, deep voice saying "No".

Willow was barely aware of the answer she gave Daniel. The voice didn't sound like her but the words came out of her mouth. She slowly looked up and saw the look of shock in Daniel's eyes. She could suddenly feel everything, from the heartbeats and the desperation of the SG teams to the hate of the Jaffa and the Gua'uld symbiotes. In her own anger, she concentrated on the symbiotes.

Daniel was terrified by the look on Willow's face. She didn't look like the young, fresh faced girl he knew. This Willow in front of him looked absolutely evil; he could sense a darkness just pouring out of her which gave him the chills. It was a feeling he never felt before and he was afraid; and he could swear that her hair had turned black. All of a sudden, everything had quietened down, there was no sound of weapons from either the SG teams or the Jaffa.

"Daniel" said Major Carter over the radio, "something weird is going on here"

"Sam, something weird is going on here as well. Its Willow, something's wrong" said Daniel

"Willow? What's going on? Daniel, whats going on with Willow" asked Major Carter sounding worried

Before Daniel could answer Major Carter, Willow slowly stood up and looked at Daniel. She gave him a cold smile that froze the blood in his veins. Looking at the ruins, Willow concentrated on the symbiotes and using her mind, she pictured them getting crushed by an invisible hand.

Daniel looked at Willow when suddenly he could hear screams coming from the direction of the ruins again. He ran towards the other teams at the ruins to see what was going on. Once he reached the ruins, he saw Jaffa everywhere doubled over in pain. He then turned towards Willow who still had that cold, evil smile on her face. Daniel ran towards Major Carter who was taking cover behind a wall alongside Colonel Dixon and the body of Colonel O'Neill.

"Daniel, what's going on? Where's Willow" asked Major Carter

"Sam, it's Willow. She's doing this" said Daniel as he was trembling in fear

"Are you alright, Dr. Jackson?" asked Colonel Dixon

"No" he said quietly

Just then he felt the chills again, as did Major Carter, Colonel Dixon and the other SG teams. Looking over the wall they were taking cover behind, they saw Willow facing the Jaffa as they started screaming even louder before they fell to the ground convulsing.

As Willow took down the Jaffa in front of her, she looked up in the sky and saw three Al'Kesh flying towards her. She imagined squeezing the symbiotes of all the Jaffa on the aerial vehicles and the next thing everyone knew, the flying monstrosity's were crashing straight into the ground. After the Al'Kesh fell to the ground, she sensed a Jaffa who was still alive. She approached the Jaffa and stopped mentally squeezing the symbiote. Once she stopped, the Jaffa was able to calm down and open his eyes.

"Who sent you here" asked Willow, "tell me and your life will be spared, I swear I won't kill you" she continued with that cold smile of hers as she started to slowly squeeze the symbiote again. She squeezed the symbiote enough to cause the Jaffa pain but not enough to kill. As she was doing this, Major Carter slowly approached her from behind

"My lord Anubis sent us. He will come down and kill you all" screamed the Jaffa.

"Thank you Jaffa" said Willow as she mentally squeezed the symbiote in the Jaffa until he blood of the symbiote mixed with his own blood. He died screaming Anubis' name.

"Willow? What are you doing?" asked Major Carter softly as she slowly approached Willow. The closer she got to her, Major Carter started to feel a chill go down her spine and she could swear that Willow's hair was now black.

"Stay back, Major Carter" said Willow in that low, deep voice that Daniel told Major Carter about.

Major Carter stopped when she heard that strange voice, but she kept her cool. "Willow, please, as your superior officer I'm asking you to stop"

Willow turned around to face Major Carter, and she looked at Willow stunned and Major Carter knew that what Daniel said was true. She saw Willow's eyes full of darkness with none of the innocence that was there when she first arrived at the SGC.

"They deserve to die Major. They killed Dr. Frasier and Colonel O'Neill in cold blood. They deserve nothing different, absolutely nothing" said Willow

"Willow, what happened to Janet... Dr. Frasier was a tragedy, because of what you did we are taking her back now instead of later on. She died a hero, Willow" said the Major as tears started to roll down her cheeks. The Major explained to Willow that Colonel O'Neill was still alive but just barely, and that he has already been brought back to the SGC. "Stop this Willow, Colonel O'Neill is still alive and he would want all of SG1 to be there when he wakes up, so let's go back together ok" she said as she held out her hand to Willow.

Willow could slowly sense a change in herself, that feeling of darkness and anger was quickly replaced by one of extreme sadness and grief. Major Carter was the first to notice the change in Willow. She saw Willow's eyes change to reflect that innocence that was missing and even her hair had gone back to that red color that the Major was actually really fond off. As her demeanor changed Willow dropped down to both knees and just started crying.

"I am so sorry Major, I couldn't save her. I tried to heal her, I really did" said Willow crying as she looked up at the blonde woman

"Its alright Willow. It's not your fault. The Jaffa who shot her is to blame" said Major Carter as she helped Willow up to her feet and hugged her, "now let's go back to the SGC alright?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow softly


	18. Chapter 18

**Gate room, Stargate Command**

The SG teams, minus SG1, 5 and 13, were waiting at the bottom of the ramp leading up to the Stargate. The entire base had heard about what happened to Dr. Frasier and they waited for her body to be returned. Everyone but the television crew knew that something terrible had happened. The first sign of a losing battle was when Colonel O'Neill was brought back injured, then they heard about Dr. Frasier which was a huge shock to the entire SGC.

A few minutes later, everyone stood at attention as Dr. Frasier's body was carried on a stretcher by Teal'c and Major Carter, and then her body was slowly laid onto a waiting gurney.

As she saw Dr. Frasier's body being wheeled away, Willow could feel several eyes on her. She turned around to see Colonel Dixon standing next to her staring at her with a mixture of awe and fear. Willow tried not to look at him as he turned toward her.

"Good job lieutenant" he said reassuringly as he put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly, "you saved all of us. I know Jack would be very proud of you"

Willow didn't know what to say to Colonel Dixon. All she could do was salute the man and say thank you softly. As Colonel Dixon and the other members of SG13 and SG5 passed her, they patted her on her back. Soon everyone had slowly filed out of the room and the only people who remained was Willow, Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel couldn't look at Willow as he quickly walked away with Willow looking at him in surprise.

"Daniel, wait!" said Willow as she tried to reach for him but he quickly walked away leaving her even sadder and confused

"Willow, give him some time. He was really scared when he saw you do whatever it was you did back there. He'll be alright, I will talk to him later" said Major Carter, "in the meantime go to the infirmary and get checked out". Major Carter then turned around to face Teal'c, "Teal'c can you accompany Willow to the infirmary? You should get yourself checked as well"

"Indeed, Major Carter" said Teal'c as he gave a slight bow of his head, "come Willow Rosenberg, let us go to the infirmary"

"Ok" said Willow softly, still looking down. As Teal'c led Willow away to get checked out, Major Carter went to General Hammond's office for one hell of a debrief.

**Infirmary, SGC**

Following her post mission check up, Willow was ordered to the briefing room alongside the rest of SG1.

"Welcome back SG1" said General Hammond. Turning to look at Willow, "Lieutenant, Major Carter briefed me on what you did to defend the teams against the Jaffa. You did a good job, you helped save more lives"

"But I couldn't save Dr. Frasier" said Willow sadly

"That's not your fault Willow. From what we were told, the blast instantly killed Dr. Frasier. She didn't suffer at all" said Major Carter, to which Willow just nodded.

"In the meantime, an official from the NID is here to conduct an investigation into what happened today" said General Hammond in disgust, "he will be interviewing everyone from SG1, including you Willow" he said as he looked at the Red head. "I leave it up to you if you want to reveal how you stopped those Jaffa"

"I don't think she should" said Daniel, earning him a surprised look from Willow as he didn't talk to her, much less look at her once they returned. "If the NID know about her abilities, the could force her to do unspeakable things against her will"

"Agreed" said the General, "but this I leave it up to Willow"

**Isolation Room One, SGC**

"Hello, Lieutenant Rosenberg, my name is Richard Woolsey" said the bald man from the NID who was interviewing the members of SG1, "do you know why I'm here?"

"Let me guess, you're here to place blame on someone for what happened today?" said Willow expressionless as she sat down across the table from him

"What happened today was a tragedy, I think General Hammond made the wrong choice in sending backup into an obvious ambush. Don't you think?" asked Woolsey

"With no due respect, you don't know what you are talking aboit. General Hammond sent us as backup to save SG13, which we did. If we didn't go, the team would have been captured... Or worse" said Willow angrily

"Young lady" said Woolsey as he leaned back on his chair, "the death of Doctor Frasier was the direct result of going back to that planet. For that General Hammond must take full responsibility, even you should see that"

"Don't you dare" said Willow with venom in her voice, "she died a hero and you have no right to use her good name to sully General Hammond. We're done here" she continued as she stood up to leave

"Sit down lieutenant" said Woolsey calmly but sternly, "or else, you will face a court marshal"

Willow looked at the bald man in anger, "bite me!"

"Sit down" he said again, "and tell me about what happened to the Jaffa on P3X-666. From the reports I've read, the Jaffa just doubled over in pain and died. Any explanations?"

"Maybe they ate something that disagreed with them" said Willow smilinh

"You know what happened don't you? What would the others I have to interview today say? If you have anything to say, now would be the time"

"I have nothing more to say to you. Everything I know is in the report I gave you" said Willow, "Goodbye Mr. Woolsey"

Willow got up from the chair and walked out of the door. Taking a deep breath, she then quickly walked toward the direction of Daniel's lab. After an elevator ride and walking along a few corridors, Willow found herself outside Daniel's lab.

"Daniel?" said Willow as she saw the man just looking off into space.

"Huh... Oh, Willow" said Daniel, suddenly noticing the red head standing at his door, "how was the interview?"

"It was alright, I guess" shrugged Willow, "I didn't tell him about what happened... with me, I mean. Ummmm.. Daniel, can we talk?"

"Willow, I'm sorry but I'd like to be alone for awhile"

"Ummmm... I just wanted to say I'm sorry" said Willow as she stepped past the threshold, which earned her a questioning look from the archeologist, "I tried to save her, I really did there was nothing that could be done. She was already dead"

"Please Willow, I can't do this now. I know you tried to save her but..." he said as he took a deep breath, "not now please"

"Ok Daniel" said Willow as she turned around and stopped just before crossing the threshold, "I'm sorry"

Willow knew that this hit the SGC hard, the loss of Dr. Frasier, the inquisition from the NID and the presence of the television crew felt like this whole situation was like a powderkeg waiting to explode. She wanted to talk to someone about what happened but everyone was in mourning. She checked on Teal'c and saw that he was meditating and did not want to bother him, Major Carter had already gone with General Hammond to notify Cassie about her stepmother's death.

"Oh God, Cassie" she said to herself as she started to tear up, "I hope you'll be alright"

**Infirmary, SGC**

Willow was walking in a daze through corridors and may have even unknowingly taken the elevator until she found herself at the infirmary. She walked through the double doors and saw Dr. Brightman sitting at Janet Frasier's desk. For a moment, she could see Dr. Frasier sitting there, but Willow shook her head and saw Dr. Brightman once again.

"Lieutenant," said Dr. Brightman looking up, "are you alright"

"Ah, yes I am" said Willow, "has Colonel O'Neill awoken yet?"

"Not yet, he's stable and should be up and about by tomorrow. His vest insert took the brunt of the blast but there were still some slight burns"

"Could I sit next to him?" asked Willow

"Yes, of course. But please keep it under 30 minutes. The both of you need to rest"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow

Willow walked over to where Colonel O'Neill was lying on the bed. He was fast asleep thanks to some pain medications the doctor gave him for the burns. As for the burns, they were heavily wrap with sterile white gauze that Willow could see. She took one of the chairs that was lying around, pulled it up to his bed and sat down.

"Hi Colonel," she said softly, "I don't know if you can hear me, since you are asleep and all" she continued as she gave a little smile. "I'm sorry, I failed in trying to protect Dr. Frasier. You tasked me to look after her but I failed to catch the Jaffa who shot her much earlier. If I did, maybe she would be alive right now. I tried to use magic to heal her wounds but it was too late" she said as tears started to fall, she quickly rubbed them away. "Daniel is angry... Oh, did I ever tell you I could sense things like that. I could sense his anger, his fear... of me; Major Carter's sadness and grief, Teal'c feels devastated and you, Sir... I can feel your concern for everyone, even now as you lie there injured. I can feel the devastation of the entire base and... I need to get out of here for a while" said Willow sadly as she got up and walked out of the doors. As she left, she failed to notice that the Colonel had mumbled three words, "not your fault".

Willow had been planning to stay in her quarters on the base due to the memorial for Dr. Frasier being tomorrow morning, and she just didn't want to go home, despite the heightened emotions she could feel throughout the base. But she had to get out of the base first to clear her head, so she took the elevator to the surface and instead of going to her motorcycle, she walked out of the gate and looked for the hidden trail that led to the observation platform on the top of the mountain. After walking for sometime, she reached the end of the trail and reached a small platform where she just lay down and looked at the stars that were hanging in the night sky.

"Ummmm... I wonder how many of those stars we've been to?" thought Willow to herself, "its do quiet up here, I like it. I should thank Daniel later, at least whenever he decides to speak to me again". Willow found it so comfortable and quiet that she closed her eyes to sleep. When she next opened her eyes, she found that it was already six o'clock in the morning.

**Memorial Service, SGC Gate room**

Willow stood at attention alongside the rest of SG1 during Dr. Frasier's memorial service. Teal'c helped Major Carter write a moving tribute about the impact Dr. Frasier made in the lives of the SGC personnel.

During Major Carter's tribute, Willow remembered that Dr. Frasier was the one who helped her when she first came to the SGC. She had also welcomed Willow to her home during the first few weeks before she joined the academy and lived at the dorms. Willow felt that she was more of a mother than even her own mother was, especially since she was already a stepmother to Cassie. She glanced over at Cassandra Frasier who was standing at the front row. She had been crying her eyes out the whole night, luckily Major Carter and General Hammond had stayed with her. In the locker room, as they were changing into their blue dress uniforms, Major Carter had told Willow that Cassie would be staying with her from now on. Willow reminded herself that she should talk to Cassie today if possible.

Willow took a quick glance around the gate room, she noticed that the television cameras were present as well. She heard from Major Carter that General Hammond had agreed to let the crew finish their project and was actually looking forward to viewing the tape before it got put into the classified bin.

A few minutes later, the service had ended and everyone was mingling around talking in hushed tones with each other. A majority of them were meeting with Cassie to give the girl their condolences. Willow knew that the memorial today was for the SGC personnel, there would be a private ceremony the next day for the doctor's friends and family. Willow walked towards her team who were waiting for everyone to finish meeting with Cassie.

"Major, Teal'c, that was a beautiful service" said Willow as both of them nodded their heads. "Colonel, I'm glad that you're doing well now, we were worried for a second there" said Willow as she turned towards Colonel O'Neill

"Thanks Red, I'm feeling peachy. Of course my knees still hurt" he said slightly smiling.

"Daniel" said Willow looking at the archeologist who suddenly has been acting cold towards her.

"Willow" Replied Daniel nodding. There was a slight feeling of awkwardness among the both of them that Willow was hoping the others would not pick up on.

"Uncle Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c , Willow, thank you for such a beautiful service. I know she would have loved it" said Cassie

"Cassie" said Willow as she reached to give the young girl a hug, "sorry I haven't been around much to hang out with you, but from now on I'll do my best to meet up as much as possible with you" whispered Willow.

"Thanks, Willow"

**Later that night, Willow's Apartment**

After the memorial service, Cassie had gone to stay with Major Carter and everyone else had gone to to the Majors home to have a get together where they celebrated the doctor's life with stories of her various exploits at the SGC. After a few hours, everyone had gone their separate ways, with Willow being one of the first to leave. All she wanted to do now was take a long soak in the tub and then have a good sleep, especially since SG1 was not scheduled for any missions for the next four days.

"Ah, this is so comfortable" thought Willow to herself as she settled in the bathtub. Suddenly, she could feel nervousness from someone familiar coming from outside her door. "Ooook, what's he doing here this late at night?" she asked herself as she quickly put on a pair of shorts and an air force academy sweatshirt.

"So Daniel, are you gonna stand there the whole night or do you want to come in?" Asked Willow as she opened the door to find the archeologist looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I'd like to come in if that's alright" he replied as Willow stepped to one side to let him in before closing the door, "hold on, how did you know it was me?"

"Soooooo... Can I get you something to drink? Maybe some juice, cola or some beer?" asked Willow trying to avoid answering his question

"No, I'm fine" said Daniel as he fidgeted around nervously. "Listen Willow, I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk since Janet... You know. Its just that you scared me back on '666, I didn't recognize you at all. Like right now, I can see the innocence in your eyes but back on the planet, just before what happened with the Jaffa, all I could see darkness and evil. I could have even sworn that your hair had turned black, and at first I thought I was just imagining it but even your eyes may have turned black".

Willow was about to interrupt when Daniel continued talking, "and then came the things with the Jaffa. That, for me at least, was terrifying. All I saw you do was look at them and they all died screaming. Sam told me about the last Jaffa you questioned, and then killed after you got the information you needed. That was scary for me. It was as if you were someone I didn't recognize"

"Hold on a sec, you were scared? How do you think I felt?" whispered Willow angrily, "I was the one who was out of control. I was the one who felt as if there was someone else in control of my body. Can you imagine what would have happened if Teal'c had his symbiote? I may have killed him accidently. Forget that, I wasn't even able to act quickly enough to save Dr. Frasier which, by the way, would haunt me for the rest of my life" said Willow,"so I apologize if my problems made you act like a complete jerk"

"You're right" said Daniel softly as he held both his hands up, "I was a jerk to you and I'm sorry" he admitted. "A part of me was scared about what I already talked to you about, but the other part of me was angry with you"

"Why were you angry with me?" asked Willow

"When you came to the SGC, you said you had, or rather have, magical powers. When I saw you try to heal Janet after she was shot, I was hoping that you would succeed. But when you didn't, I thought it was because you didn't try hard enough" said Daniel as he sat down

"Daniel..." said Willow until Daniel interrupted her

"I talked to Sam after you left her place. She told me that the blast had killed Janet instantly and that there was nothing anyone could do" said Daniel

"Major Carter was right. I can't heal the dead and I am very sorry about that. I know you loved Dr. Frasier and I really do wish that I was able to sense that Jaffa who shot her sooner" said Willow

"Wait, what do you mean I loved Janet? And what do you mean by sense?" asked Daniel

"Well, recently I've been able to sense feelings like hate, love, despair, desperation, fear, happiness and some other stuff. That's how I knew where I had to shoot to get that Jaffa on '666 out of hiding. That's how I knew that you loved Dr. Frasier, even though you never told her" said Willow to a surprised Daniel, "am I wrong?"

"Ummmm..."

"You don't have to answer, just know that she loved you too. And I am very sorry" said Willow, "Now with this new ability, I'll try to control my powers better, but you have to know that I would never knowingly hurt you or anyone at the SGC, ever. I just hope you can forgive me about being unable to save Dr. Fraiser"

"I do. Can you forgive me for being such an ass?" asked Daniel as he gave Willow a hug

"Already forgotten, Daniel" said Willow

"Hey you said you can sense feelings right?" said Daniel as he continued to hug Willow.

"Yep"

"Anything you can tell me about Sam and Jack?" asked Daniel smiling

"Nope" laughed Willow


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter I'll be referencing events that occurred in the episode Lost City and will be separating this episode into two or three chapters.

**I noticed so editing errors in the previous version. So here is the edited one. Hope everyone continues to enjoy the story, and please review. Thanks

**Warning**: Canon character death and attempted suicide (again in canon).

**Colorado Springs Airport, Colorado Springs**

Willow was sitting at the departure gate waiting on her delayed flight to Sunnydale via Los Angeles. As she was waiting, she was watching a current affairs program on the television sets in the gate area. The program was about the new president who just moved into the white house. She felt a cold chill run up her spine as the program talked about his Vice president, Robert Kinsey. She heard from the Colonel that the man was bad news. He even tried to close down the Stargate program, and then he tried to control it by blackmailing General Hammond, forcing him to retire and then putting someone who shared his views into the Command Officer post. She quickly shook her head and stopped thinking about the man. This was meant to be a relaxing trip for her, not one where she keeps on thinking about a guy in political office who is bad news. SG1 was given a few extra days off, so she decided to visit Buffy and the other Scoobies and she was very excited. Suddenly, she heard her secure cell phone ringing.

"Rosenberg," she said as she answered her phone, "oh hi, Colonel"

"Hi Red, have you boarded your flight yet?" asked Colonel O'Neill

"Not yet sir, looks like the flight is delayed for a few hours" Willow replied

"Alright, good" said the Colonel

"What's up Sir?" asked Willow curiously

"You're needed back on base, Red. SG1's leave has been canceled. Daniel said that SG2 found an Ancient device, so we need to get there before Anubis does" said the Colonel

"Alright Sir" said Willow as she got up from her seat and walked towards the exit quickly, "I'll be there as fast as possible"

**Women's Locker room, SGC. 2 hours later**

"Hi Major" said Willow as she saw the blonde haired woman change into her combat gear, "sorry I'm late"

"That's alright Willow" replied Major Carter, "sorry about your flight. I know how much you wanted to meet up with your friends in Sunnydale"

"No that's fine. I'm excited about going though the Stargate. Doesn't really matter what else I'm doing, I'd always prefer going through the gate" said Willow smiling as she changed into her combat uniform

"So, how are you doing? Is everything good with you and Daniel now?"

"Yep, we're good Major" said Willow, "and I'm feeling better. Now I know that I couldn't do much to save Dr. Frasier although I'll always feel a bit guilty, but I think I can handle the guilt"

"If you ever need to talk, you just need to call" said Major Carter

"Thanks Major" said Willow smiling, "so Major, what's the mission today?" she asked as she finished gearing up and walked out of the locker room with the Major

"Basically put, Daniel found information about a Repository of the Ancients on P3X-439. We need to get to it before Anubis and his minions get their hands on it" said the Major

"Minions, ma'am?" said Willow, "Does anyone say minions anymore?"

"Well now they do" said Major Carter laughing

"So is this the same repository of knowledge that downloaded information into Colonel O'Neill's brain a few years ago" asked Willow, "the head sucker thing, as Colonel O'Neill called it?"

"Yep, that exact same sucker thing. We're going to try and bring the whole thing back with us before Anubis shows up" said the Major

"Is that even possible?" asked Willow

"Hopefully, that's why we need to act fast" replied Major Carter

Willow and Major Carter walked past the sliding metal doors where they met up with the rest of SG1, 3 and 5.

"Alright campers, let's go for another jaunt through the ol' orifice" said Colonel O'Neill as Major Carter and Willow looked at each other and tried to suppress their laughter.

**Planet designated P3X-439**

Willow walked with Daniel as Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c led the way to the statue where Daniel believed the repository was held. As they were getting close, Willow looked up and marveled at the headless stone statue.

"Wow" she said

"Looks beautiful doesn't it?" said Daniel as the walked towards a statue

"Yes it does. So, you really think that this was a colony of the Ancients?" asked Willow

"Yep, see the markings on this wall" said Daniel as he pointed Willow towards the strange lettering along an open hallway at the base of the statue.

As Willow stepped into the hall way, she suddenly stopped.

"Woah, do you guys feel that?" asked Willow

"Feel what?" asked Daniel as he was checking the signs in one of the walls

"Some sort of energy" said Willow, "Major, it's a beautiful feeling, I can't explain it. It just feels.. Nice"

As she was walking along the hallways, she stopped and turned to face a flat portion on the wall.

"It's coming from here" said Willow

"Jack!" shouted Daniel to his friend, "looks like Willow found something"

"Alright Red, what did you find?" said the Colonel as he approached Willow

"Something's here" said Willow as she touched the wall when suddenly a black colored object came out of the wall.

"Oh!" said the Colonel as he grabbed Willow's shoulders and pulled her to the opposite wall. Willow saw the rest of SG1with their backs flat against the opposite wall as well. Willow stared at the black object as a small screen opened up and she glanced at it from where she was standing with Colonel O'Neill. She was surprised that all she could see were some colored lights dancing around on the screen. As the others were arguing about what they should do about the device, Willow felt a familiar sense of hate from somewhere.

"Colonel, we have incoming!" she screamed just as Colonel Reynolds got on the radio to inform them that Gua'uld ships were spotted. Willow saw Teal'c and Major Carter take up position to cover them as Colonel O'Neill and Daniel were arguing about who should look into the device and have the information downloaded into their head. As they were arguing about whether to destroy the device or not, Willow started to slowly walk towards the device, she felt as if she was compelled to touch it.

"Colonel, stop Willow!" said Major Carter just as she turned and noticed Willow walking towards the device

"Red, Red!" shouted the Colonel as he grabbed her, "neither you nor Daniel will be putting your heads into that thing, understand?! We need Daniel to translate whatever I say and do once I get all Ancienty and I need you to help him, is that clear? This is my job"

Just before the Colonel turned away from her and looked into the device, Willow saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes. The next thing she knew, the device popped out and grabbed the Colonel's head and she heard a sound coming from the device indicating that the download had started. Willow felt that compulsion to touch the device once again. It was as if the device was calling out to her. Before anyone could react she stepped forward and touched the Colonels shoulder. Suddenly, all the other 3 members of SG1 could hear was a scream coming from Willow.

Willow could hear a scream from somewhere, at first she thought it was Major carter but then realized it was coming from her mouth. A few seconds later, the device let go of the Colonel's head and he collapsed while Willow became unsteady on her feet and reached to lean on the wall.

"I want to puke so badly" she said to herself.

"Teal'c, Daniel help the Colonel and get him to the Stargate, I'll set the charges so that Anubis cannot get the information", turning to Willow, she could see the younger girl looked pale.

"Willow. We need to go" shouted the Major, "can you do the same thing you did on '666 to cover us?

"No, Major" said Willow with both of her hands pressing against the sides of her head, "I can't concentrate"

"Let's go Willow", said the Major as she grabbed Willow's hand and ran for dear life towards the Stargate, as she ran she pressed the button on the detonator and they heard a small explosion that hopefully destroyed the device.

**Gate room, SGC**

After Willow and Major Carter walked through the Stargate, she saw Colonel O'Neill go to the infirmary.

"Alright Willow, let's go get checked out" said the Major

As Willow walked down the ramp, she suddenly grabbed Major Carter's arm to keep her balance.

"Willow? Willow?" said the Major as she felt the young girls fingers tighten around her arm, "medical emergency, send someone to the Gateroom" she shouted at the personnel at the control room

Willow could barely hear Major Carter's voice as she saw the Gateroom melt away all around her. "Ok, what's going on?" she thought to herself. She could feel the recycled air of the Gateroom become a breeze on a nice summer's day. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a yellow sundress instead of her combat gear.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked herself. She looked around and saw houses with well manicured lawns, and she was focused on one particular house. "Colonel?" said Willow as she ran towards him, "Colonel O'Neill, thank God you're here. Where are we? All I remember is that we were at the Gateroom, now we're in... suburbia, I guess". She noticed that the Colonel was not looking at her, instead he was looking past her. "Colonel?" said Willow as she reached for his face but her hand just passed through. "Colonel?" said Willow feeling a bit scared now.

"Daddy!" said a voice behind Willow.

Willow turned around and saw there was a boy, maybe four or five years old running towards them, or at least towards Colonel O'Neill. Willow also saw that behind the boy was a woman, slim with blonde hair.

"Charlie, Sarah!" said the Colonel, " Charlie, guess what I got you a baseball mitt, wanna throw the ball around?" said the Colonel as he hugged his son

"Yes daddy" said the little boy

"Alrighty, let's go" said the Colonel as he ran to the lawn with the boy and before he started playing catch with Charlie, he grabbed the blonde woman and kissed her passionately, "I love you so much, honey".

As Willow was staring at what was going on around her, she saw everything melt away again and she found herself lying down in the infirmary.

**Infirmary, SGC**

Willow quickly sat up in bed, and as she did she grabbed her head, "oh, head rush"

She looked around and saw that she was the only one in the infirmary; even the table where Dr. Brightman sat was empty. "She must have gone home for the day I guess" said Willow to herself.

"Ah, Lieutenant" said Dr. Brightman as she stepped round the corner, "sorry I went to get some files to General Hammond"

"Hi Doctor" said Willow, "can I please go now?"

"Woah, woah, easy there Lieutenant" said the doctor, "you fainted in the Gateroom and you've been asleep for over 10 hours. I would like to keep you in the infirmary for tonight"

"But I'm feeling fine doc," said Willow looking innocent, "the sleep left me refreshed and I'm ready to go home and watch some shows on TV. I forgot to turn on my TiVo so I should catch it"

"Lieutenant" said Dr. Brightman sternly, "I'll let you go, but if you get anymore dizzy spells, you are to report here immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she got off the bed and ran out the infirmary doors, "ummmm... Doc?" said Willow sheepishly as she popped her head back through the infirmary doors

"Everyone's gone home lieutenant" smiled the doctor

"Thanks" replied Willow as she left the infirmary entrance

**Five minutes away from residence of Colonel O'Neill**

Willow was riding her bike to the Colonel's house. She had questions about what she had seen, and why was she seeing a vision of the Colonel's son and ex-wife? As she was riding at high speed, she went around a corner when suddenly she saw the road and the surrounding area melt away, just as it did in the Gateroom. The last thing she remembered was she pulled hard on her brakes before everything changed and she found herself outside the same suburban house as before.

She saw Colonel O'Neill sitting on the porch with his ex wife as Charlie ran towards them. The Colonel told him something, Willow couldn't hear what it was, and the boy went into the house. Willow saw the Colonel and Sarah in each other's arms smiling and cuddling. Willow smiled to herself as she rarely saw the Colonel this happy when suddenly, she heard a gunshot come from the house. Willow saw the Colonel and Sarah immediately get up and run into the house. She ran after them into the house, up the stairs and into what seemed to be the master bedroom. Before she went inside, she heard two screams of anguish coming from the room. Upon hearing those screams, Willow knew something horrible had happened. She slowly walked into the room and saw a spray of blood on a wall and on the carpeted floor. "Oh dear God" she thought to herself once she saw Colonel O'Neill, Jack, holding his son close to his chest. She saw blood flowing down from the boy's wound onto the Colonel's clothes and he was absolutely inconsolable.

Then just as it appeared, everything changed again and she found herself in the same room again. This time there was no sign of blood anywhere and it looked like the room was set as a memorial for Charlie. She then noticed Colonel O'Neill was sitting down on the bed with his back to her. Willow walked around the bed until she was facing him and then noticed the gun in his hand.

"Colonel, what are you doing with a gun" she asked loudly, forgetting that he couldn't hear her. Just then, she saw him lift the gun to his temple and pull the trigger. Willow flinched when the gun made a sound that indicated that it wasn't loaded. Willow then saw the Colonel bring his gun down again and play with it before repeating the cycle. Just then Willow saw everything melt away again and the next thing she knew, she was lying in a ditch looking up at the stars.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, son of a..." willow said to herself, as she slowly got up and checked herself for injuries. She was relieved that, other than some bruises and cuts, nothing was broken. She went to check her bike and was glad that it was still running. She thought about turning around but she had questions that needed to be answered. So she carefully got back into the bike and reached Colonel O'Neill's home.

**Colonel O'Neill's residence, 2300 hours**

"The light's are on, I sure hope that means he's not asleep yet" thought Willow to herself as she parked her bike next to the Colonel's truck. As she walked towards his door, she stopped, "what do I tell him? He'll think I'm nuts coming to his house this late at night to talk to him about some visions, or whatever that was". As she thought about walking back to her bike, she saw movement inside the house, so she absentmindedly knocked on the door.

"Crap" she thought to herself as the door opened

"Red?" asked the Colonel, "what are you doing here so late? And what happened to you?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, Sir" said Willow, "but I needed to talk to you about something. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" said the Colonel as he stepped aside to let Willow in, "what happened young lady? Spill it" he said as he saw Willow walking in with a slight limp.

"It was nothing really; I just umm….. crashed my bike on the way here"

"Oy, alright take a seat at the dining table, I'll get an antiseptic lotion and some bandages" said the Colonel

"Thanks sir" said Willow

"So what are you doing here this late at night? I thought you were laid up in the infirmary after your fainting spell?" asked the Colonel as he rubbed some antiseptic and bandaged up the cuts on Willow's arms and face.

"I had a question I wanted to ask Sir" said Willow softly, "and it is a bit personal"

"Ok" said the Colonel as he furrowed his eyebrows

"I'm sorry to ask you this Colonel, but how did Charlie die?" she asked as she looked at Charlie's picture that was hanging on the wall

Willow say the pain in the Colonel's eyes once she mentioned Charlie's name. "Why do you need to know that?" He said sadly, "Hold on, did Daniel tell you about Charlie?"

"No Sir, I'm really sorry" she said as she started tearing up as she remembered her vision, "I was there, I mean I saw a vision or something... I think. It was of you and your ex wife, Sarah" she continued as she saw Colonel O'Neill's face which was in complete surprise, "you sent Charlie back to the house for something, and then there was a shot from the house. I saw everything Sir" she said quietly

"It happened when he was 8" said the Colonel sadly, "I asked him to go upstairs and wash his hands for dinner. He found my gun and..., I guess you saw what happened"

"I'm so sorry, Colonel" said Willow as she looked down, " I'm not sure what's going on with me... again" she continued as she started to feel dizzy again

"Red? Willow, what's going on" asked Colonel O'Neill concerned for the junior officer

"I just had another flash Colonel. Did you really eat a whole chocolate cake after dinner, in one sitting?" asked Willow, "by yourself, I mean"

"Ummmm... Yea, but how would you know that?" asked the Colonel embarrassed.

"You had that cake on your couch while watching a Simpsons marathon" said Willow, "seriously, Sir?" Suddenly Willow grabbed the Colonel's arm.

"Red?" said Colonel O'Neill as he saw a look of terror in the girl's face, "Lieutenant, can you hear me?" he asked as he felt Willows nails digging into his arm.

Willow saw everything melt away again. She could see, but not hear, that the Colonel was saying something. Then even he disappeared. Willow then found herself in complete darkness when, all of a sudden she saw pin pricks of light come out of the darkness, one after another, until Willow noticed that she was looking at a sky full of stars. Looking down, she saw that she was standing on water as far as the eye could see; she was standing on an ocean. She looked back up at the sky and didn't recognize any of the constellations. Feeling a sense of unease she turned around and what she saw amazed her.

"Wow!" she shouted to herself, "it's beautiful!" she said as she saw a city of lights. She started to walk across the water as it shimmered on her every step, after some time she reached on of the sides of the city. "Looks like some sort of a pier" thought Willow to herself, "now where is a ladder to climb this thing?" After finding a ladder, Willow climbed up the pier and once she reached the main level she stood up and took a good look around. The main thing she noticed was towers of varying heights, with the tallest one occupying the center of the city. Then all of a sudden, she saw everything melt away again and found herself lying on a bed in a room she didn't recognize.

**The next morning, Colonel O'Neill's Residence**

"Oh yea, I'm at Colonel O'Neill's house" said Willow to herself as she got up and walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Ummmm.. Colonel?" said Willow as she saw the Colonel sitting on his couch having a cup of coffee.

"Willow, are you alright? What happened last night?," asked the Colonel concerned about his junior officer, "you were talking to me about cake and then you looked terrified about something before you fell asleep. I carried you to the guest room instead of just sleeping on my dining table" he continued as he brought her a cup of coffee

"Thanks for the coffee Sir" said Willow looking embarrassed, "sorry for causing you trouble"

"What happened Red? How did you find out about Charlie? Why did you seem out of it last night?" asked the Colonel

"I told you Sir, I had a vision last night" said Willow nervously, "I'm telling you the truth, I saw everything that happened with your son, I saw your ex-wife, I even saw your first trip through the Gate to Abydos. It's like I'm able to see your memories, but I'm not doing it on purpose. I swear"

"Ok... that's just creepy on so many levels, Red" said the Colonel

"Tell me about it" she said quietly as she looked at the carpet, "Ummmm…. Sir, I think I may have also seen the lost city" said Willow

"What do you mean?" asked Colonel O'Neill

"The lost city" said Willow looking up, "the one that Daniel talked about, the one supposed to have those great Ancient weapons. I think I may have seen it" she continued, smiling.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter I'll be referencing events that occurred in the episode Lost City and will be the second chapter of my take of the episode in this crossover story. Also, I don't know if there is a real place called the Burger Shack in Colorado. If there is, please note that it was just a very, very lucky guess and there is no intention on my part to put this company, if it does exist, under any sort of perceived light, negative or otherwise. I do apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Again, please read and review

**Colonel O'Neill's Residence**

"What do you mean that you think you saw the lost city?" asked the Colonel

"Huh? Sir, you didn't see it?" asked Willow

"See what?" asked the Colonel confused

Just then there was a knock on the Colonel's door, "hold up, we still need to have a chat about your abilities" said the Colonel as he went to open the door.

Willow walked down to his living room and waited as he answered the door. "Carter", Willow heard the Colonel mention the Major's name and was surprised that she showed up at his place at this early in the morning. Willow heard the door close and two voices come towards the living room where Willow was standing.

"Willow?" asked the Major surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Woah, she's really jealous" thought Willow to herself as she felt a shiver, "I had a vision last night at the Gateroom, Major. I came to see the Colonel after I woke up and talk to him about it. That's all, ma'am" said Willow, "even had an accident on the way here after I had a vision"

"Are you serious?" asked Major Carter. "Hold up, you had an accident? Are you alright?" she asked looking concerned

"Yes, Colonel O'Neill helped fix me up" said Willow, as she felt another wave of jealousy coming from the Major. "Oh Major, you have nothing to be jealous about" thought Willow to herself

"So, tell me about this vision of yours?" asked the Major, "It must have been serious if you came to see the Colonel so late last night"

"Wait you believe me?" asked Willow surprised

"Willow, weird things have happened since you showed up, so I'm not going to discount these visions of yours" said the Major smiling.

"Anyway, as for the visions, they were in regards to some... 'personal' incidents" said Willow who glanced at the Colonel. "But I think I had a vision a city, I think it could be the lost city; I was standing on a planet, I'm not sure if it was Earth or not and saw a towering city. It was beautiful" said Willow

"That's amazing" said the Major, "But how did you see the city though?"

"I have no idea to be honest" said Willow, "I just suspect it may have something to do with me having touched the Colonel while he was getting the Ancient download. I think that the touch may.. and I mean may… have caused a psychic link between myself and the Colonel"

"Sir, this is amazing" said the Major as she turned to look at him. The Colonel wasn't looking at the Major, instead she saw him glaring at Willow.

"Willow, I asked you stay back with Daniel. Why didn't you obey my order?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice

Willow could feel the Colonel's anger being directed at her even before he asked that question. She also didn't fail to notice that he called her by her name instead of 'Red' which meant that he was angry. "I just had a compulsion to touch it, Sir….. it was as if that machine, or whatever it was, was calling out to me" said Willow as she looked down at the carpet, "I am sorry, Sir. I had no idea that this would happen"

"Damn it Willow" he said quietly but still with anger in his voice, "That's why I asked you all to stay back. I had done this before so I know what would happen to me, I don't want any of you to have to go through the same thing as I did the last time"

"Carter, do we have any idea what could happen to Willow?" he asked turning to his second in command

"Sir, I have no idea. I don't even think there is a book on psychic links" said the Major, "this is way out there for me. But if I had to guess, she could go through the same symptoms as you. But that's just a best guess, I can't confirm anything, Sir" she continued as she alternated looking between the Colonel and Willow

"That's exactly what I was afraid of" said the Colonel looking sadly at Willow, as his anger seemed to melt away. Willow could feel his concern for her now that he knew that what would eventually happen to him, could happen to her as well.

Just then, Willow's cell phone started to ring. Since she was talking to her superior officers, she figured that it would be alright to let the call go to voicemail. "If I was urgent, whoever it is will call back" she thought to herself.

"Willow, what else can you tell me about these visions?" asked the Major

"I can't really explain, like I told you already, the visions just happen without my control" said Willow as she sat on one of the dining chairs, "I don't control when and where these visions happen" she continued. "if I could control it, I would find out where the city is located and we can go there and get the weapons and technology to beat Anubis, but….." Willow stopped talking as her cell phone started ringing again.

"Maybe you should get that, Red" said the Colonel, "It could be important"

"Yes, Sir. Excuse me, Colonel…. Major" said Willow as she went to the Colonel's patio to answer the call.

"Hello, this is Willow" she answered she turned and looked at the Colonel and Major Carter through the glass doors leading to the patio. They were taking a seat on the couch and the Colonel handed Major Carter a beer. Even through the glass, Willow could feel a warmth emanating from both of her superior officers, and all she could do was smile knowing that she knew that they had deep feelings for each other even though they themselves didn't know it yet. Just then, a voice on her phone disturbed her train of thought.

"Willow? This is Cassie Frasier" said the voice on the other line

"Hi Cassie, what's up?" asked Willow

"Ummm… are you busy right now?" asked Cassie

"Kinda, I'm with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter right now"

"Oh, ok" said Cassie over the phone. Willow noted that she sounded a bit strange, as if she was hesitating about something. "Cassie, is everything alright?" asked Willow

"Can we meet somewhere?" asked the teenager

"Yeah, sure" said Willow, "We can meet at this place I know for lunch, I'll text you the location"

"Can you pick me up from Sam's?" asked Cassie

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind riding on a motorcycle" smiled Willow

"Motorcycles creep me out, what happened to your Jetta?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that", said Willow as she smacked her forehead. Thanks to the pay she receives from the SGC, she was able to get both a second hand Jetta and her bike, which she preferred over the car since she was able to feel the wind on her face whenever she went anywhere. "Yeah, I'll pick you up. Is it alright if the Colonel and Major Carter join us?" asked Willow

"No, please don't" said Cassie sounding a bit scared

Willow was taken aback by Cassie's reluctance. She finally found out from Daniel and Teal'c about Cassie's alien heritage and the tragedy that took her family on Hanka away from her. Ever since then, Dr. Janet Frasier was Cassie's legal guardian and now, with Dr. Frasier gone, Major Carter has taken up that role. She knew that the whole of SG1, actually the entire SGC, saw themselves as surrogate parents to her, especially Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter. This made her reaction to the Colonel and Major accompanying them to lunch all the more strange.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Willow asked softly

"Please Willow, I'll explain everything when we meet. Just don't tell Sam we're meeting. I'm begging you" said Cassie

"Alright, Cass" said Willow looking worried, "I'll pick you up in about two hours, is that ok?" asked Willow

"Yea, Willow. Thanks. I'll wait for you at Sam's" said Cassie as she hung up

As Willow put her phone back into her pocket, she was wondering about what could have made Cassie so nervous. It was almost as if she was scared of the Major or someone that the Major may know. While trying to rack her brain about what it could be, she heard the door bell ring again. As Colonel O'Neill asked whoever it was to come in, Willow saw painful regret pasted onto the Major's face.

Willow came in just as Daniel and Teal'c walked into the living room. He was giving them an excuse about how they ended up at the Colonel's home when they noticed Willow standing nearby.

"Hi there Willow" said Daniel

"Willow Rosenberg, it is nice to see you again" said Teal'c as he gave a slight bow

"HI, Daniel, Hi Teal'c" said Willow waving to them

"Red, guess what?" said the Colonel smiling, "Apparently these two were just driving around and just happened to come up to my house. And they brought donuts"

"Really?" said Willow smiling, "Just driving around? That's interesting"

"Yes, it is… interesting" said the Colonel, "How about you all take a seat and I'll order us some pizza. It would be nice to have a have whole day together with the team before I lose my mind" he said laughing

"Ummm…. Sir" said Willow as she thought about a decent enough lie to tell her team and friends, "Could I take a rain check on lunch? A friend from Sunnydale just dropped by my place unannounced so I need to get back and get him situated"

"So it's a him is it? Boyfriend?" said the Colonel smiling

"No, no" smiled Willow, "he's actually on the way back to Sunnydale from D.C, he just wanted to stopover here and visit me". "OK, this lie should be effective enough, I hope" thought Willow to herself

"Alright Red, you are excused for lunch. But you are hereby ordered by me, your superior officer to come back for dinner" said the Colonel, "oh and you're bringing the beer"

"Hold on, Willow" said the Major as she stood up. "you said you had an accident yesterday when you had your vision. Are you sure its safe for you to go by yourself?"

At the mention of the accident, Daniel and Teal'c were surprised. "You had an accident Willow?" asked Daniel

"What are these visions that Colonel Carter are speaking of, Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c

"I'll be alright Major, please don't worry. If I get dizzy or anything, I'll stop at the side of the road and give you a call Ma'am" Said Willow to the Major before she turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "Yea, I had a little accident yesterday on the way here. But I can explain these visions to you guys later. Sorry but I really need to go before my friend gets too antsy, he sometimes has low blood sugar"

"Sure, but please explain what you mean by visions tonight ok?" said Daniel

"Well" said Willow as she turned to the Colonel and Major Carter, "Sir, Ma'am would you mind at all if you could explain to them what I told you earlier today?"

"Sure Red, but that means you're bringing another case of beer for dinner tonight" said the Colonel, "actually, make that two cases of beer" he continued as Major Carter smiled behind him

"Yes, Sir" said Willow smiling at her Commanding Officer

**Outside Major Carter's home, two and a half hours later**

"You're late, Willow" said Cassie as she got into the front passenger side of Willow's car

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Willow, "I haven't driven this car in a while. Had to jump start the batteries"

"Oh" said Cassie

"Ok, now that you're in my car" said Willow as she turned towards the teenager, "spill it. What's going on? Why didn't you want me to tell Major Carter that I was meeting you?" she asked with concern

"Ummm…. Do you think we could go somewhere? I mean I am kinda hungry, maybe to a café or a burger place?" asked Cassie

Looking at Cassie, Willow could tell that something was wrong although she could not put her finger on it. "Alright, but I want to know everything Cass, especially since I lied to the Colonel and Major as to why I had to leave early, you owe me big time" said Willow smiling as she moved her car slowly onto the road.

**The Burger Shack, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

The drive to the burger place was uneventful and very silent. Cassie directed Willow to this out of the way location at the edge of Colorado Springs. It was so out of the way that Willow almost missed the turn to go into the parking area of the establishment but it seemed that Cassie was familiar with this place.

"Dominic, brought me here on our first date" said Cassie as if she was reading Willow's mind, "It's out of the way and…. kinda private"

"Ok, I really don't wanna know about your dating life Cass" said Willow smiling as she got out of the car and walked towards a table outside the restaurant, "So did you ask me here to talk about your boyfriend, whom I suspect that the others already know about?" she continued as she smiled at Cassie

"Yes, they know about him" replied Cassie, "but I didn't ask you for a meet because of him. Can we order first?"

After they got their food, Willow and Cassie sat down at one of the tablesoutside and started having their lunch. "Alright Cass, you promised" said Willow

Cassie took a deep breath and said something that stunned Willow, "I think Pete has been following Sam and I think he ran a background check on her"

After hearing what Cassie said, Willow coughed and almost chocked on a piece of French fry she was eating. "Cassie" said Willow after her coughing fit, "I think maybe you're imagining things?"

"You've met him before right?" asked Cassie

Willow recalled the first time she met the man at the café when Buffy came to town and then when he almost ruined the stake-out at Daniel's place during the Osiris incident.

"Yes, I met him once" said Willow as she played with the straw in her drink, "and yes, I think he is a bit weird and high strung. But I find it hard to believe that he would run a check on the Major or follow her. He's a cop so I would guess he'd know it's illegal"

"You don't believe me do you?" said Cassie as she looked into Willows eyes.

Willow could see that this had gotten the teenager really upset and she didn't like seeing her like that, "Cassie, it's not that I don't believe you" said Willow as she took the girl's hand and squeezed reassuringly, "but there is nothing to show that he actually did something wrong. Also I really don't think that you should go looking for anything. If there's anything that pops up, I think Major Carter can handle it, she's a strong woman"

"Did you know that man moved in with Sam?" said Cassie

"No, I had no idea" Willow replied, "but that's to be expected Cass, they're in a relationship right now, so I guess they are taking the next logical step"

"Look Willow, that guy just creeps me out" said Cassie, "and I really don't think he's too fond of me"

"Why would you say that Cassie?" asked Willow who was surprised

"Sometimes I see him glaring at me, or he 'jokes' with me that he can't wait for me to go to college so that he could have Sam all to himself" said Cassie, "Sometimes I hear him tell Sam that it would be better if I moved out and lived by myself; that she never has time for him since I'm always there"

"Come on Cass" smiled Willow, "I'm sure he was just kidding around"

"Once" continued Cassie looking down at her half eaten burger, "he got angry…."

Willow then interrupted Cassie's recollection by putting her burger down and leaned forward with her elbows on her table, "what do you mean he got angry. Did he do anything to you? Do Major Carter and the others know?"

"No, No, he didn't get angry at me" said Cassie as she leaned back and shook her head, "he just… I don't know. One day, I guess Sam had to work late at the mountain and he got pissed at her. He started calling her names, saying that once they were married he would take her back to Denver so that she could find a regular job or stay home with their children. Basically he was making noises about Sam not being there to attend to his needs. He was being really incoherant"

"I see" said Willow as she went back to sitting in her original position

"I think he'll ask her to marry him and I'm afraid Sam will say yes" said Cassie

"Cass, personally I don't think she will marry that guy, much less get engaged" said Willow, "I don't think she would give up her career for anyone, no matter how much in love she is with them"

"To be honest, I really don't want to stay at her place anymore as long as that cop is still there" said Cassie sadly, "I was really hoping that, ummmmm…. If its ok with you that is… maybe I can stay with you?"

"Cassie" said Willow, "you do realize that if you stay with me, you are giving Pete exactly what he wants?"

"Yes, I know" said Cassie as she ran her hand through her hair, "but I really don't like him staying in Sam's house, especially when I'm there. He just creeps me out, I have never felt comfortable since he moved in"

"Have you approached the others" asked Willow

"No" said Cassie, "I'm afraid of what they would say or do. I don't think Sam would go against Pete, she seems to love him although I don't know why. Uncle Jake would probably beat the guy up and get into trouble himself. Daniel would probably want me to stay with him but his house is creepy with all those antiques, weird masks and other artifacts. As for Teal'c, well he stays on the base so, that's not happening. I have no plans to be stuck under the mountain" she continued, "That's mainly why I wanted to meet up with you today; I was hoping that you would say yes to me staying with you"

Upon hearing the main reason why she was called, Willow couldn't do anything but smile. "I don't mind Cassie, my apartment does have an extra room where I have some keepsakes stored but I can clear that out, but I do have a few rules"

Cassie smiled when she heard that Willow would be willing to have her stay over but she was a bit apprehensive about her conditions. "Ok, so what are the rules?"

"First, there will be a curfew of…. Let me think here… ok, 10pm on the weeknights and 11pm on the weekends. Second, no boys in the apartment after 10pm, if there still is a boy in the apartment, I will literally kick him out or else he would have to spend some quality time with Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c, and then they would kick him out, and this rukle applies to Dominic. Third, if you have a boy, the door must be kept open at all times. Fourth, you will have to do your share of the chores. Fifth, you have to tell Major Carter that you plan to move, actually let's make that number one. And…" Willow grinned as she sat up, "no disturbing me when my door is closed. Who knows, maybe I'll be with one of my many girlfriends" she said laughing

After hearing Willow's rules, Cassie couldn't help but laugh. "Very well, I agree to all your rules. So does this mean that I don't have to worry about you trying to take Dom away from me then?"

"Maybe" said Willow who was grinning, "but I can't help it if he wants me, you know" she continued laughing

"So….." said Cassie thoughtfully, "Girlfriends? More than one?"

"No, I was just kidding about that last part", said Willow smiling, "I'm still unattached, but I do prefer girls… I mean women"

"Then maybe you could take Sam away from that cop?" said Cassie excitedly

"No, no, no, no" said Willow laughing, "I already have someone I like from Sunnydale. Hopefully I'll be able to visit her soon and tell her that I do like her. But seriously, you are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you follow the rules, especially the part about telling Major Carter."

"Thanks Willow" said Cassie, "This means a lot to me"

"No problem Cass" Willow replied, "How about we get going?"

"Sure" replied the teen

"Oh" said Willow as she got into her car, "you know that favor you owe me for lying to the Colonel and Major Carter"

"Yes?"

"I'm calling it in now" said Willow, "you can't tell them that I met with you today and you can't tell them that I prefer girls over guys, I'll tell them when the time is right. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Cassie giving her a mock salute

"How about we go to my place and you can help me to clear up the room" said Willow as she started the car, "and then we can go for dinner to Colonel O'Neill's place. We're supposed to be having a party tonight"

"Sure, Willow" said Cassie with a grin, "and thanks again"

"No problem" replied Willow

**Colonel O'Neill's residence, 6:30pm**

"Hi Colonel" said Willow as he opened the door, "guess who came with me"

"Uncle Jack" screamed Cassie as she ran in and hugged the Colonel

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" asked the Colonel as Willow turned and noticed General Hammond calling to her

"General Hammond, Sir" said Willow as she stood at attention after walking over to the man

"At ease Lieutenant" said the General smiling, "how are you doing Willow?"

"I am doing alright Sir" said Willow, "just been busy today"

"Jack told me about the episode you had yesterday" said the General, "I'm glad that you are doing better now, you had me worried there for a moment"

"Sorry about that Sir" said Willow feeling a bit nervous, "I mean about getting you worried"

"Well, Willow I have some news that you should know about" said the General as he walked towards the patio and motioned Willow to follow him

"Sir?" said Willow as they reached the Colonel's patio

"I have already told the rest of SG1 about this, so you are the only one who doesn't know this yet" said the General who was now looking at a worried Willow, "I've been relieved of command at the SGC"

"Seriously Sir?" said Willow shocked

"Yes, the president has ordered a three month review of the Stargate program. You and the rest of the team are to go in on Monday as usual but a civilian by the name of Dr. Elizabeth Weir will be taking command of the SGC during this period" said the General

"How about you Sir?" asked Willow

"I've been ordered to Washington, I'll be looking to retire" said the General as he smiled

"I'll miss you Sir" said Willow as she hugged her now former Commanding Officer, "It was an honor serving under you"

"The pleasure was all mine" said the General, "I still remember the time you appeared in the briefing room. That was one of the strangest days ever at the SGC. Now, you have grown from that nervous teen to a young adult with great potential and I could not be more proud"

"Thank you, Sir" said Willow as she tried to fight back tears, " but this isn't goodbye right? I mean you'll still drop by the SGC?"

"Whenever I can make the time" said the General smiling, "now, how about we get back to the party"

As Willow walked back into the house, she noticed from the corner of her eye that Cassie was having a chat with Major Carter. She just knew that Cassie was asking if she could move thanks to the Majors shocked expression. The Major then made contact with Willow and walked towards her with Cassie in tow.

"Lieutenant, may I speak to you outside?" whispered the Major

The three ladies then walked outside onto the patio where Willow was just talking to the General.

"Willow are you aware of the request Cassie made about staying with you?" asked the Major

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow

"How long have you known about this" asked the Major

"I just found out on the way here Major. I already told her that she could stay with me as long as you agreed, ma'am" said Willow

"I don't agree with this move Willow; as her legal guardian, I think that she should stay with me so that I could look after her" said the Major

"Permission to speak freely Major?" asked Willow as the Major nodded her approval, "I'm not looking to replace you as her guardian, Major. I just agreed to her moving in with me since we are much closer in age so there are things that could have in common with each other "she continued, "I have already told her that I have rules in place if she wants to stay with me and she should abide by them. The first rule is that she should get permission from you, Ma'am"

"Very well" said the Major as she turned to look at Cassie, "Cass, you can stay with Willow, but I have my own conditions and Willow has to agree to my terms" she continued

"Thanks Sam" said Cassie as she hugged her legal guardian before she ran into the house to tell the Colonel and the others.

Major Carter explained to Willow what her conditions were and what she expected from Willow. One of these conditions was a standing dinner date every weekend, as there were no saving-the-world activities going on with both the Major and Pete. After talking for sometime, Willow finally agreed and Cassie became her new housemate.

As she finally processed that Cassie won't be staying with her anymore, the Major got a sad look in her eyes which Willow immediately noticed since she could also feel it radiating out of her.

"Major, are you alright?" asked Willow

"No I'm not Willow" said the Major, "what's the real reason she doesn't want to stay with me? I know that you know the truth Willow, did I do something wrong? Is she angry with me?"

"Major" said Willow, "What I said was true, about the age thing. Other than that, Its not my place to speak on Cassie's behalf. You should really talk to Cassie sometime soon, maybe not now. But I can tell you that she loves you very much"

"Is it because of Pete?" asked the Major

"Please Major, its really not my place to say"

"I can make it an order, Willow" said the Major

"Yes ma'am, but I'll still be asking you to talk to Cassie" said Willow returning a smile

"If you don't mind me asking Major" asked Willow looking at Major Carter, "are you happy with Pete?"

"Yes, I am Willow" said the Major smiling, "I'm very happy, now let's go back in and mingle before they miss us"

As the Major walked back into the house, Willow had a weird feeling that she was lying.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be the second to last chapter of my take of the episode Lost City in this crossover story. The dialogue, except for Willow's, were taken from the episode. I am already don with the final part of this episode, just have to edit some things here and there and would be slightly longer than my previous chapters. I do apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Again, please read and review.

**A/N 2:** Anything in _italics _is a thought projection from either Willow or one of the other characters. I will label who said, or thought, what. Hope it does not get confusing

**A/N 3: **Tel'Tak - Goa'uld cargo ship

**Episodes:** Lost City, Abyss, SG: Atlantis

**Briefing Room, SGC, Monday**

Willow had spent the Sunday after the party at Colonel O'Neill's house helping Cassie move to her apartment. She didn't really have a lot of things but what she did have were important to her, such as group pictures together with SG1, Dr. Frasier and Major Carter; some books that she got from her boyfriend and Major Carter and a set of stethoscopes that Dr. Frasier had given to her for her birthday. After the move, Willow, Cassie and Major Carter had a girl's night at Willow's apartment.

As Willow, took the elevator down to the lower levels of the mountain, she thought about how she and the other SGC personnel would not be seeing General Hammond as often as they used to. She also guessed that it would be strange to be under the command of a civilian; especially someone who Daniel said has a mistrust of the military.

Once she left the elevator, she walked towards the women's locker room to change into her BDU's and then walked towards the control room and took a look at the Stargate. It was a daily ritual for her, whenever she got into the mountain she would go to the control room and take a look at the alien ring shaped device that changed her life forever.

"Good morning, Walter" said Willow smiling to the ever present gate technician

"Good morning lieutenant, you're here early" said Walter

"Yeah, I just wanted to get a headstart to the day. Has the Colonel or anyone else come in yet?" asked Willow

"I think Major Carter is already in her lab. SG13 got some new tech yesterday so she came in early to take a look at it" said Walter, "and I think Dr. Jackson is upstairs talking to Dr. Weir"

"Alright, I guess I'll go and help Major Carter examine whatever it is then" said Willow as she turned and walked towards the Major's lab. Just then, the klaxons started blaring and she heard Sgt. Harriman say, "Unscheduled off-world activation"

Willow turned back and ran back into the control room just in time to see Daniel come down the stairs with a tall dark haired woman she didn't recognize.

"Good morning Willow" said Daniel

"Morning Daniel" replied Willow

"Oh" he said looking at the dark haired woman, "Dr. Elizabeth Weir, meet Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg. She's a member of SG1"

"Hello, Miss Rosenberg" said Dr. Weir as she shook Willow's hand

"It's Lieutenant actually, ma'am" said Willow as she corrected Dr. Weir's use of her title. "But please call me Willow"

"Very well, Willow" replied the doctor, "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"So is there an IDC, Walter?" asked Daniel

"We have one coming through" replied Walter, "Its Master Bra'tac's IDC"

Looking at Dr. Weir, Daniel said "He's an ally so we should probably…"

"Yes, I know who he is" said Dr. Weir, "Please open the iris, Walter"

As the Iris opened, Willow, Dr. Weir and Daniel walked over to the Gateroom to welcome their guest. As they entered the room, they saw Master Bra'tac walk through the event horizon. Even before he could speak, Willow sensed a feeling of apprehension and fear coming from the old man. She saw Daniel introduce Dr. Weir as the new commander of the base and she could see in Bra'tac's expression that he thought that General Hammond had died. It took a while for Daniel to explain to him that the political administration in Washington had changed and that there were going to be some other changes coming soon. As Willow sensed the fear growing in Bra'tac, she felt relief come from him when he saw Teal'c step into the Gateroom.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" said Willow looking at Bra'tac

Daniel and looked at Willow confused and then turned to Master Bra'tac.

"Yes, Willow of the flame hair, there is a considerable problem" said Bra'tac looking at the people standing at the bottom of the ramp, "Anubis is coming here with a fleet of thirty ships, and he'll be here in 3 days"

**SGC, Briefing Room**

SG1 was waiting at the briefing room for Dr. Weir and the Vice-President; they were to listen to the details of what Bra'tac had to say and then based on that information, to launch an effective defense. Willow and her teammates were ready to start the briefing until the Colonel heard that Vice-President Kinsey wanted to be involved and had actually tried to scrub any dealings with Bra'tac. It was thanks to the insistence of President Hayes that this meeting was going through at all

While everyone was standing near the briefing room table, Willow was sitting at one end next to Teal'c. She had a compulsion to bring some paper with her to the briefing room from her quarters and a pencil. As she waiting for Dr. Weir and the Vice-President, she started to draw.

"What are you drawing Willow Rosenberg?" ask the big Jaffa who was seated next to her. He had seen her scribbling something on the writing pad with her and he had gotten curious.

"I don't know what it is Teal'c" said Willow, "all I know is that I've never seen this before but I still have a compulsion to draw it. Actually, I'm itching to draw, I don't know why though" she continued while continuing her drawing.

Soon she was done with the first drawing, then she tore off the page folded it and moved it to the back of the pad before starting to draw on a new page. By the time Dr. Weir and the Vice-President came into the room, she had already made four drawing.

After introducing themselves, everyone sat down and talked about the merits of what Bra'tac was telling them. The vice-president was totally against doing anything and was very must against Bra'tac, he even blamed the Colonel for causing this mess.

"The Colonel was right about this guy" thought Willow to herself, "What a douche"

Suddenly, Willow could feel heat coming from next to her. She looked towards Teal'c, "Nope it's not coming from him" she thought before looking at the Vice-President, "Oh God, he's staring at me! I think that feeling is… lust? Seriously! He's a douche and a creep" she continued thinking to herself. Willow, feeling uncomfortable glanced at the Colonel hoping that he would do something. She saw the Colonel looking at the Vice-President with, what looked, like rage.

_Colonel: "You dirty old man. She's almost as old as your daughter. Sicko! Oh no….. I like Carter, so does that make me a dirty old man? Oh God, I'm in the same league as Kinsey. Please kill me now"_

"No Sir, you're not" said Willow as she looked back up at the Colonel

"Huh" said the Colonel looking confused, "No, I'm not what?"

"You said something just now right Colonel?" said Willow as everyone else looked at her

"No, I didn't Red"

"Yes you did, Sir"

"Did not"

"Did too, Sir"

"Willow" said Major Carter to a confused Willow, "Colonel O'Neill didn't say anything"

"Are you imagining things now young lady?" asked Kinsey, "Maybe you people shouldn't do anything. If Anubis comes, which I highly doubt, then the US military will take care of it. We don't need you lot!"

_Colonel: "Is this guy a moron or what? We can't face off against thirty ships without an ace in the hole"_

Willow quickly looked at the Colonel; he was looking straight at Kinsey. "Oh come, on. That's just durentis" said the Colonel, when suddenly everyone turned and looked at him

"What?" said the Colonel

"You said durentis" said Daniel

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Is that latin" asked Kinsey

"No, it's not" replied Dr. Weir

"Durentis, what's that?" asked the Colonel

"Ridiculous, silly or stupid. Take your pick, Sir" said Willow as she continued to look at the Colonel before Daniel could open his mouth. Willow's words made everyone, including the Colonel, look back at her. "I just guessed it based on the context of what the Colonel was saying" she explained to the confused people who were now looking at her.

_Colonel: "Ooooh, Daniel has that funny look now. It's so funny. He must be killing himself inside. Guess what Danny-boy, this girl beat you to the meaning of a funny word. I bet you want her even more now don't ya"_

Willow stared at the Colonel with her mouth open and her face bright red. She just heard him talk without moving his mouth.

"Holy Buckets" thought Willow to herself, "Don't tell me I'm hearing what he's thinking"

_Willow: "Umm…. Colonel? If you can hear me, don't speak. Just look at me. Please Sir"_.

When nothing happened, Willow thought to herself that maybe she really was hearing things.

"I know where the lost city is" said the Colonel which brought a look of surprise to Willow.

"You know where it is?" asked Dr. Weir.

"Not yet. But I will. Tell you what, if i can find out where the lost city is, you agree to let us go and find the weapons we need to defend ourselves"

Willow looked at Dr. Weir and she looked like she agreed to what the Colonel was saying. However, Kinsey was against this is and caused a huge ruckus. Ignoring the Vice President, the Colonel looked at Dr. Weir and asked her to make a choice on whether she wanted to be in command of this base making her own decisions or be Kinsey's lackey. Thankfully, she said that she would consider what the colonel had said.

Once the meeting was over, SG1 went over to Daniel's lab to wait for Dr. Weir's decision and to see if Colonel O'Neill started to speak Ancient. In the meantime, Teal'c had taken leave to go with Bra'tac and get a ship that would help to defend Earth.

**Daniel's Lab, SGC**

"That guy is a complete and utter moron" said the Colonel as he walked into Daniel's lab. He was followed closely by the other members of SG1.

"Major" said Willow as she approached Major Carter, "can you make heads or tails about these drawings I made?"

"The first one looks like some kind of a crystalline structure, this next one looks like a satellite of some sort, and this... this looks like some sort of a generator" said Major Carter looking at Willow surprised, "these drawings of yours have design and technical specs as well. Where did you get these?"

"Nowhere Major" said Willow, "I just had a compulsion to draw it"

"Amazing" said Major Carter as she called over the others to take a look. Willow noticed that the Colonel was still sitting down and doing his crossword.

"Lost, Sir?" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel, "Sir what do you mean by lost in fire? Whats Praclarush Taonas?"

"Huh?" said the Colonel confused, "I never said. Just doing my crossword here Red"

"Willow, are you alright?" asked Daniel

"I don't know Daniel" she said rubbing her forehead, "I think... I think..." she continued before she saw Daniel and Major Carter running towards her and then everything turned black.

Willow could hear the worried voices of Major Carter and Daniel but they sounded so far away as she opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness. She could see the outline of a large room and she took one step forward; as she did, she noticed lights coming on all around her. She looked around the room in front of her in amazement and wonder, it was a beautiful sight. The room she was in was huge; there were stairs on either side that led to high panel walled hallways. In the center of the room, there was a central staircase that led to a second floor. Looking closely at the central staircase, she noticed symbols on the steps facing her.

"It can't be…" she said to herself, "I recognize that language. Daniel was teaching it to me. It's the language of the Ancients"

She tried to read it but could only make out some words here and there. "I wish Daniel was here, he would have a field day" said Willow chuckling to herself. Willow walked up the stairs and reached what looked like a control room. As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed a light shining from behind her. Turning around she saw a Stargate, but it didn't look like the Stargate in the Gateroom on Earth. This one looked newer, the inner ring didn't look like it spun and the symbols didn't match the ones on the Earth gate. As she looked around, she saw a door leading to what looked like a balcony. Walking over to the balcony, she could see a vast blue ocean and a familiar sight that she saw before; a sight of a city of towers.

After taking in the view, Willow walked around this unknown city. There was an area where she found the crystalline devices she had drawn, they were attached to some sort of a central column. As she walked on, she found other rooms that looked like living quarters, laboratories, and even what seems like weapons rooms and game rooms. All of a sudden she started hearing music from somewhere and she walked towards it. Reaching a door, she swiped her hand over a panel and it opened to reveal a garden. Willow stepped into this place, and could feel the wet grass beneath her feet. She looked around, and found that the door had disappeared and she was wearing some kind of a blue colored dress. As she looked around she saw decorations everywhere and chairs grouped in front of a gazebo. People were everywhere milling around and children running all over the place. She could see people she didn't recognize and then after looking around she saw Col. Dixon, Colonel Reynolds, Major Ferretti, Daniel and Teal'c talking to one another. Willow walked towards them but stopped when she recalled what happened previously, "This is just the Colonel's memories, isn't it?" Willow asked herself. Turning around, she saw a wedding cake on a table, a chocolate and vanilla wedding cake; "Who has a chocolate wedding cake?" she asked herself, as she looked at the two figurines on top of the cake.

"Hey Danny-boy," Willow turned to face the familiar voice, "Where's your better half?" said Colonel O'Neill to Daniel. Willow's eyes opened wide in shock, "This was Colonel O'Neill's wedding day!" said Willow to herself, "But hold on, the Colonel married Sarah before he met Daniel. So where am I?"

"Danny-boy, I told you marrying Willow would make you more grounded and less of a troublemaker, touching stuff when you're not supposed to" said the Colonel to Daniel.

"What?" screamed Willow to herself, "That definitely never happened!"

"Jack!" another voice interrupted the Colonel's pleasure in making fun of his best friend, "stop making fun of Daniel". Willow recognized the voice immediately. "Major Carter? Why are you in a wedding dress?"

All of a sudden Willow couldn't hear what they were talking about and the next thing she knew, Colonel O'Neill was screaming. Running to the Colonel, she saw everything twist around her until she was in another room with the Colonel sprawled on a wall. It looked like he was stuck on the wall and could not move. As she approached the Colonel, she saw genuine fear in his eyes as a knife went harmlessly through her and stabbed the Colonel's shoulder. Before she could turn around, another two went through her and hit the Colonel, one to the right collarbone and the other one right through his heart, killing him instantly.

"No!' screamed Willow as she started to tear up. She turned around ready to kill whoever, had done this but she couldn't sense anyone. "Calm down Willow, this is just a memory" she told herself. She then saw a flash and she was back in the same room with the Colonel in the same position.

"Kanan, his name was Kanan!" said the Colonel who was clearly in pain.

"Kanan? Who's Kanan" said Willow to herself trying to remember where she had heard that name before, "Oh, it was one one of the mission files. The one where he was captured by… Ba'al" said Willow as she figured out where these memories came from. "This was when the Colonel was captured by Ba'al" said Willow to herself shocked. She turned and saw the smug looking Goa'uld approach the Colonel with a knife in his hand. She saw, with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes, as Ba'al took the knife and slashed it across his throat before his Jaffa took him away.

She saw every ordeal that the Colonel had gone through with Ba'al, from more knife attacks to torture with acid. Ultimately, Willow couldn't take it anymore and just sat in one corner of the room and cried as her CO was tortured and then revived and tortured again for Ba'al's pleasure. "I can't take it anymore; please I wanna leave, please. Someone help me" as she pulled her knees towards her body and cried uncontrollably. She closed her eyes to keep the screams of her Commanding Officer out of her mind when slowly, but surely, the screams had died down and she started hearing concerned voices around her.

"Willow, wake up. You're having a nightmare"

"Red, come on, you need to wake up"

At the mention of 'Red' Willow snapped open her eyes and saw Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill hovering over her. She quickly got up and hugged the unsuspecting Colonel.

"Woah there, Red" said the Colonel as he felt Willow's hug tighten, "You're going to squeeze the breath out of me." After a few seconds, the Colonel could feel Willow trembling and felt water trickle down his collar. He slightly turned his head to look at Major Carter who looked worried but confused. "Easy, Red" said the Colonel as he tried to calm her down, "tell me what happened. Why are you crying?"

"I saw everything Colonel. I was there" said Willow gasping for breath through her sobbing

"What did you see Willow?" asked Major Carter, her heart breaking at the scene in front of her

"I saw…. Ba'al" sobbed Willow.

At the mention of the name that tortured him, Colonel O'Neill froze; as did Major Carter who flinched a little, "God, this must bring some bad memories for Carter" thought the Colonel to himself. He knew that she still blamed herself for convincing him to blend with Kanan, the Tok'ra symbiote.

Just then Daniel came running back to the room, "Jack! Dr. Brightman is on her way" said the archeologist. "Willow?" he said looking concerned at the girl who was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor hugging his best friend, "What happened?" he asked to a stunned room

After a while, Willow stopped sobbing and slowly let go of the Colonel. "I saw Ba'al, Colonel. I saw everything he did to you… everything" she said as she tried not to breakdown again.

"Shhhh, it's ok Red" said the Colonel, "you're safe. We're safe. Ba'al isn't here, and if he was we would kick his ass from here to Pluto" said the Colonel smiling, "but now, I need you here. We need to find the lost city and kick Anubis' half ascended ass"

"Willow, come on. Let me take you to the infirmary" said the Major as she kneeled down, speaking softly

"Thank you Major, but I'll be alright. I just need to get my mind distracted somehow, too many images" said Willow

"Alright" said the Major before turning to Daniel, "Daniel, please cancel the call for Dr. Brightman"

"Ah, sure" said Daniel as he got in the phone to the infirmary

"Major, Colonel, Daniel... I'm sorry for getting you guys worried" said Willow softly as she got up from the cold floor

"Think nothing of it Red" said the Colonel as he helped her up with the others nodding

As she was getting up, Daniel walked over to his main lab table and noticed the Colonel's crossword puzzle laying there. He picked it up and took a quick look through it. "Jack, did you fill this out?" he asked looking at his best friend

"Yea, I did. Why?" asked the Colonel

"Because here you wrote Praclarush Taonas under label and sphere" said Daniel looking at the Colonel in surprise. "And earlier Willow also mentioned the same name, which actually does translate to lost in fire" he continued as everyone else looked at Willow.

"I guess there really is some kind of a link between you and Willow, Colonel" said Major Carter. "Ah, Colonel?" continued the Major as she noticed him staring at the Earth symbol patch on her BDU. Before she knew it, the Colonel ripped off the patch and put it on Daniel's table.

"At" said the Colonel

"At?" asked Daniel

"I see that" said the Colonel pointing to the patch, "and I think At"

"Hold on Jack" said Daniel as he drew a symbol on a piece of paper, "ok, what's this?" he asked he showed the symbol to the Colonel

"Shh" said the Colonel

"Huh?" asked Daniel as he noticed Willow coming to stand next to him

"That's what it says Daniel" said Willow who Daniel noticed wrapped her arms around herself

"Huh?" said Daniel again, this time looking at Willow

"When I look at that" said the Colonel pointing to the symbol, "I think, shh"

Deep in thought, Daniel finally screamed out, "Of course! Praclarush Taonas, six syllables, six points in space" he said to those listening to him slightly confused. "It's a gate address. Praclarush Taonas isn't just the planets name, it's also the gate address!" he finished as the implications of what he said dawned on the rest of the people in the room.

"That means there's an astria porta there right?" asked Willow

"Did you just say astria porta?" asked Major Carter

"No, ma'am"

"Yes you did" replied the Major

"Did not, ma'am"

"Did too"

The interaction between the Major and Willow drew grins on the faces of both Colonel O'Neill and Daniel.

"Whats astria porta? I never even heard of it" said Willow

"Stargate" asked Daniel softly, "astria porta is Ancient for Stargate"

"Willow" said the Major as she walked towards her, "can you tell us where the lost city is?"

"I can't Major" said Willow, "I'm just getting bits of information from this link plus some of the Colonel's memories" she continued, "To me, it feels like the Colonel is drowning in a sea of information. He's getting everything all at one go. I'm just treading the waters, getting information here and there, like right now"

"What are you seeing?" asked the Major

"A chair. A fancy looking chair on a platform surrounded by rocks. I think it's important" said Willow, "it's not the lost city, its important though. For some reason"

Just then the Colonel quickly walked out of the room, everyone stared at him leave like he was a man on a mission.

"Ok" said Daniel as his eyes followed the Colonel walk out of his lab, "I think he's gone full Ancient on us"

"What do you mean?" asked Willow

"Well the last time this happened, Colonel O'Neill started to build a power source to dial the Asgard home world" said the Major, "I think he's getting ready to build something"

"Sam" said Daniel, "We should go check this address out"

"Yea" replied the Major before turning back to Willow, "Willow, I need you to stay with Colonel O'Neill while Daniel and I try to see if we can dial a gate on that planet"

"Yes ma'am" said Willow as she slowly walked to where Colonel O'Neill was gathering supplies with Major Carter and Daniel going the other way towards the Control Room

"She saw everything Daniel. She saw all the times he died and was revived, only to die again" said Major Carter, "Even I don't know what happened when he was with Ba'al. The Colonel never told me anything. I think he still hasn't fully forgiven me for convincing him to become Kanan's host"

Daniel looked at his friend, "Come on Sam" he said, "You know Jack is one of the most private people around. He wouldn't want anyone to know what happened to him at the hands of Ba'al because it would be simply horrible and traumatic just to remember and then retell it to people, especially to his friends"

"I just want to know if he is alright, you know" said the Major as Daniel nodded

"He's still here, Sam" said Daniel, "he's still sane"

"But if Willow could see it, that means he still remembers it" said the Major

"Sam" said Daniel as he stopped in front of her and held on to her shoulders, "I don't think he will ever forget that experience. But, he never blamed you for anything"

"How do you know?"

"He told me, Sam" said Daniel sighing, "he didn't tell me what happened either but he told me he never blamed you for any of it"

"Why didn't he tell me?" asked Major Carter

"I don't know, maybe he was angry at himself or maybe he didn't want to look weak in front of you. It could be anything, but he doesn't blame you. Alright?" said Daniel as he gave Major Carter a hug before continuing the walk towards the control room.

**Supply Room, SGC**

Willow was following Colonel O'Neill as he moved all over the place gathering materials.

"Colonel, I'm sorry" said Willow

"What for?" replied the Colonel as he opened a drawer and took out a pack of materials before putting it down in a heap with some other odds and ends

"I didn't mean to go into your memories. I know that you are a very private person so I am sorry if I brought back more bad memories after telling you I saw what Ba'al had done to you" said Willow

The colonel stopped what he was doing and looked at Willow. "It's not your fault Red, that memory will always be there for me but you know what?"

"What, Sir?"

"I escaped. Carter, Teal'c and Jonas helped me escape. Well Daniel played a part too but I did escape that place and I'm here now" said the Colonel, "Plus I know it was unintentional so you have nothing to be sorry about, you got that?"

"Yes, Sir" replied Willow

"Good, now we have the more immediate matter of dealing with Anubis and finishing whatever it is I'm supposed to finish. You have any idea of what I'm building" asked the Colonel as he went back to doing what he was previous doing

"No sir," said Willow and she started to open up some drawers and taking out a Naquada generator and five environmental suits, "uh, I felt as if we would need these, sir" she continued as the Colonel stared at her.

"Willow" said Daniel who came up behind her, "what's going on?"

"No idea Daniel, he just started to gather all this stuff" replied Willow as she saw the Major and Dr. Weir follow closely behind him

"Colonel, there's a gate on Praclarush Taonas but we can't connect to it. We think it has been buried" said the Major

"Thus, lost in fire" said Daniel

"Major, does that mean we won't be able to go there?" asked Willow

"Yes we still can" said the Major turning to Willow, "I've already found where the planet is thanks to the gate address, and since Teal'c has just told us he has a ship, we can fly there"

"Alright kid's" said the Colonel as he stopped moving around, "I think this is everything, get ready to go in four hours"

**En Route to Praclarush Taonas**

Willow was sitting shotgun next to Teal'c in the Tel'Tak he had acquired thanks to Ronon, a rebel Jaffa. She had lost track of the time they spent travelling in hyperspace but knew that they still had some time before reaching Praclarush Taonas. She looked around and could see that Teal'c was concentrating on flying the spacecraft before turning to the viewport in front of her where she could see the blue tunnel that indicated they were travelling through hyperspace, "Can't believe I'm in a spaceship travelling in hyperspace" thought Willow to herself, "This is so cool, oh if Xander could see me now. He'd kill to ride this thing"

Turning from the blue tunnel she looked behind her and saw Bra'tac meditating along with Ronon. Willow had a funny feeling about the Jaffa, she couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if he was trying to hide something, and she made a mental note to inform the Colonel or Major Carter. As she got up from her seat, she saw the Colonel heading up to the engine room with Major Carter in tow. She walked to the cargo hold and noticed that Daniel was lying in the floor sleeping. Seeing as everyone was either busy or, like Daniel, sleeping Willow decided to go back to her seat and relax until they arrived where they were supposed to arrive. She slowly closed her eyes when she suddenly she felt a jolt go through the entire ship.

She looked at Teal'c scared that something was wrong. "Do not worry, Willow Rosenberg" said Teal'c as if he read her mind, "the hyperdrive speed and efficiency has just been increased a great deal. We should be at the destination much faster now"

"Oh… ok Teal'c" said Willow as she noticeably relaxed

Suddenly as she was getting more comfortable on her seat, she heard a familiar voice.

Colonel: _"You're right to take command Carter. I don't know for how much longer I'll be lucid enough"_

_Willow: "Colonel? Is that you? Can you hear me?"_

_Colonel: "When Willow was out on the patio, I wish I had told you I…."_

_Willow: "Colonel! I can hear you and I don't think that's something you would want me to hear"_

_Colonel: "Huh? That's Willow's voice. I must be imagining things again thanks to the damn download"_

_Willow: "You're not imagining things Colonel"_

_Colonel: "Really must be my imagination. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalaala…. Umm….. donuts….. Simpsons… Homer…. Mary Steenburgen… Carter"_

_Willow: "Colonel! Seriously, I can hear you. You're practically screaming"_

_Colonel: "Red? Is that you?"_

_Willow: "So you could hear me?"_

_Colonel: "I thought I was just imagining things back at the briefing room. So you can really hear me?"_

_Willow: "Yes Sir"_

_Colonel: "Cool"_

_Willow: "Yes, Sir"_

_Colonel: "Alright we're coming out now. Meet us at the cargo hold will ya"_

_Willow: "Ok, Sir"_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **This chapter is the final chapter of my take of the episode Lost City in this crossover story. As usual the dialogue, except for Willow's, were mostly taken from the episode. I have already started on with the next chapter which I will try to put up next week by the latest. Again, I do apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Please read and review .

**A/N 2:** Anything in _italics _is a thought projection from either Willow or one of the other characters. I will label who said, or thought, what. Hope it does not get confusing

**A/N 3: **Most of the Latin and Ancient words were either taken from the show, Google Translate or the Stargate Wiki at wiki/Ancient_language

Avalon – The Milky Way galaxy

Lantia – The planet where Atlantis is under the ocean (SG: Atlantis)

**References:** Lost City, SG season 9, SG: Atlantis, SG: Universe

**Orbit of Praclarush Taonas**

It had been hours since everyone except for Teal'c was gathered in the cargo bay. Willow was back on her seat as she recalled the Colonel telling everyone that from that point on, Major Carter was in command of the mission. Willow smiled when she remembered how nervous the Major was when Colonel O'Neill made his announcement, and then he took the Major to one side and spoke to her silently. As they were speaking, Willow made a conscious effort to not hear the Colonels thoughts but some words like "confident" and "trust you" slipped through.

Then the Colonel took Willow to one side and talked to her.

"Willow" said the Colonel, "About your newest ability…."

"Sir, I promise I won't read your mind, on purpose" interrupted Willow as she looked at a confused Colonel O'Neill, "I mean I just knew you were gonna talk to me about reading your mind, I didn't read your mind to know that you wanted to talk about me reading your mind" she continued nervously

"Ok….." said the Colonel, "Carry on then"

"O'Neill, Major Carter… We have reached our destination" said Teal'c

Willow and the others walked to the front of the ship and looked out the window. They saw a planet that was covered in fire. According to Daniel, the planet was already dead and it had been dead for millions of years.

"Lost in fire" said Willow quietly, "This can't be right"

"Willow?" said Major Carter

"Major" she replied, "this can't be right. The lost city can't be here. The city I saw was surrounded by a vast blue ocean, it was still alive. This planet is already dead"

"It could be here, Willow" said Daniel, "a planet gets to be like this after millions of years. The visions you saw could have been what this planet looked like millions of years ago"

"Colonel?" said the Major as she turned to look at him

"Don't look at me" he said confused

"Sir, you told us to come here" said Major Carter, "Maybe you should take the controls from Teal'c, that's an order Sir"

Everyone smiled as the Colonel then took Teal'c's place at the controls and started to fly the craft.

"Taonas" said the Colonel as he ran a scan on the surface of the planet and stopped once he found what looked like a dome shaped structure.

"Looks like we found something" said the Major

"Its not the lost city though ma'am" said Willow

"What makes you say that Willow?" asked the Major

"The dome is too small. The city I saw was huge, it couldn't fit under that" said Willow

"So we're in the wrong place then?" asked the Major

"Yes…. No… I mean, its important we be here. I can feel it" replied Willow, "it's important isn't it Sir" said Willow as she looked at the Colonel.

The Colonel could only stare at her before he got up and walked quickly to the cargo hold and started to take out the environmental suits.

"I guess we need to be going down there then?" asked the Major, "are you sure this place is important Willow?" she asked turning to the red head

"Yes ma'am" she replied, "I don't know why it's important, I just know it is"

"Alright" said Major Carter, "Teal'c, take us over the thinnest part of the dome. Maybe we could use the ring transporter to get us down there. Then we'll go down to the planet and check out what's so important about this place"

"Very well, Major Carter" said Teal'c as he moved the ship over the thinnest part of the dome before relinquishing control to Bra'tac and meeting the remaining SG1 in the cargo hold. After everyone put on their environmental suits, they all stood at the ring transporter station. Just as Bra'tac was preparing to beam them down into the domed area, everyone heard a shout "Wait!"

Willow sensed that all too familiar feeling of hatred and disgust coming from the Jaffa known as Ronan. As she saw Bra'tac going to press the button to beam them down to the planet below, she had shouted "Wait!" The outburst made SG1, Bra'tac and Ronan turn towards her. Teal'c could see that Willow was glaring at Ronan.

"Willow Rosenberg, what is the matter" said Teal'c

"Who are you really?" said Willow to Ronan, ignoring Teal'c's question, "Who do you work for?"

"Willow of the flame hair" said Bra'tac, "Ronan is one of the rebel Jaffa. He is on the side of freedom and has offered his strength in the fight against Anubis"

"There it is again" thought Willow to herself, "That same feeling of disgust"

"Willow, Stand down" commanded Major Carter while Colonel O'Neill just stared at Willow questioningly

"Major, please trust me" said Willow, "I don't think his allegiance is towards us"

_Colonel: "Are you sure Red?"_

_Willow: "Yes, sir"_

"What if you're wrong, Willow?" sked the Major

"I'll apologize, ma'am" she replied

"Now Ronan, who do you work for?" said Willow as she walked towards him with Teal'c by her side to protect her just in case

"I am for the free Jaffa" said Ronan as, hidden away from everyone's view, he reached for a dagger behind his armor.

"You're lying" said Willow as she, all of a sudden, lifted her left arm in front of her and imagined a giant fist grabbing the Jaffa and pushing him onto one of the walls in the cargo bay and holding him there.

Everyone else in the ship were shocked when they saw Ronan getting pushed across the room and hitting the far wall hard. The remaining members of SG1 walked over to Willow cautiously, "Don't worry Major, Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, I'm in control. I won't lose control like on '666" said Willow as she turned around and smiled at them.

_Colonel: "Let me guess, you've been practicing?"_

_Willow: "Yes, sir"_

Turning back to a squirming Ronan, "So you sure you don't wanna change your answer?" said Willow, "One more time, Who. Do. You. Work. For?"

"You are an abomination!" screamed the Jaffa at Willow, "You will all bow at the feet of your god, Anubis!" he screamed at everyone in the cargo hold before looking directly at Willow, "as for you, Anubis will clean the marrow off your bones"

"Ok, that's just gross" said Willow

Shocked by the turn of events, Teal'c quickly moved from Willow's side to grabbing Ronan just as Willow released him. Next thing anyone knew, Teal'c had punched him and he lay in a heap on the floor of the cargo hold.

"So….. I take it you've been practicing since '666?" asked Daniel

"Yep" said Willow smiling

"Alright, Bra'tac" said Major Carter, "Can you watch him? We'll deal with him when we return"

"Very Well" Bra'tac replied, "Thank you Willow of the flame hair, you have helped capture a traitor today"

"No problem, Bra'tac" said Willow

"Alright guys" said Major Carter, "lets finish up what we came to do. Bra'tac, we're ready"

"Good luck"

Willow saw the rings come up from the floor and the next thing she knew, she and her friends were under the dome on the planet below.

**Surface of Praclarush Taonas**

"Woah" said Willow once they had beamed down to the planet, "what a rush"

"Looks like we were right" said Major Carter, "the atmosphere here isn't suitable for life, and the dome is unstable now. We shouldn't stay here for long"

SG1 saw the Colonel walk straight towards another room. As they entered, Willow noticed a strange looking chair located on top of a platform.

"That's the chair I saw Major" said Willow pointing to the strange looking chair

"What is it Colonel?" asked Major Carter

Colonel O'Neill just looked at them and shrugged before he got onto the platform and sat on the chair. Once he sat down, the chair seemed to activate and lean back just as the platform lit up. All of a sudden, everyone saw a white light go up and the air around the dome seemed much clearer. A few seconds later, Colonel O'Neill took off his suits hood leading the others to do the same.

"There's breathable atmosphere now" said the Major, "must be some kind of a shield"

As she took off the helmet section of her suit, Willow saw the chair turn in one direction as a 3D map of the galaxy sprang out of nowhere.

"Woah" she said

"That's where we are now" said Daniel, "Praclarush"

As he said that, the map zoomed in to show the Sol System, "That's our solar system" said Major Carter, "and thats Earth"

"That does not look like Earth" said Teal'c

"Unless you take into account millions of years of continental drift" said Daniel

"Will you look at that" said Willow amazed, "the continents are shifting and the marker is pointing to…."

"Antarctica" said Major Carter

"Well, that makes sense" said Willow, "I saw the city in an oceanic area so if that was millions of years ago then it is entirely possible that it could be there right?" asked Willow

"It could be" replied the Major

_Willow: "Colonel, it could be on Earth right?"_

There was silence in her mind, the Colonel wasn't responding to her anymore

_Willow: "Colonel, can you hear me? Can you understand me?"_

The Colonel looked blankly at Willow, as if he didn't understand what she was saying

"Terra Atlantus" said the Colonel, "Subo Glacius"

Everyone looked at each other upon hearing the name. "Sir. Do you mean the lost city of Atlantis?" said the Major, "and its back on Earth? We were just there Sir"

"Not only is it on Earth, its under the ice of Antarctica" said Daniel

"So we came here for nothing?" said Major Carter

"No" replied the Colonel as he got up from the chair and put his head gear back on before walking to the side of the platform and waving his hand over a particular section of the platform.

Willow and the others saw a crystal object come out of a hidden slot. The colonel took out the object and gave it to Major Carter. "Willow, this things looks like your drawing" she said surprised, "Could be some sort of a power source?"

Once they packed the power source, the five members of SG1 walked back to the beam-out site and called for Bra'tac to provide them with transport. Suddenly, they felt a quake and saw parts of the ceiling crashing down all around them.

"Bra'tac, we need a beam out now" shouted Major Carter on her radio

After about a minute, SG1 saw the rings come up and felt the familiar tingle of the transport beam and within seconds they were back on the Tel'tak.

"What the hell?" shouted Major Carter as she noticed an injured Bra'tac lying on the floor with a stab wound on his stomach and Ronan lying face down in a pool of blood. She went to check on Ronan while Teal'c took care his mentor.

"He was not as injured as he looked, Teal'c" said Bra'Tac, "My back was to him before I noticed anything amiss. I think today is the day I shall die, but at least I die free"

Willow had stepped forward to try and heal Bra'tac but the memories of failing to heal Dr. Frasier had come back and she became very nervous. However, Colonel O'Neill put a hand on her shoulder before stepping forward himself and kneeling beside Bra'tac. He put his hand on Bra'tac's wound and closed his eyes. Willow and the others then saw a bright white light emanating from the Colonel's hand. They were amazed when, a few seconds later, Bra'tac was no longer in pain and the wound had completely healed.

Out of all the people in the ship, Willow was the most amazed.

_Willow: "Colonel, how did you do that? I thought you didn't know any magic? I thought you didn't believe"_

The Colonel then turned back to Willow and shrugged before he collapsed onto Willow's arms.

"How?" asked Major Carter in shock

Willow looked at Teal'c who for the first time since she knew him saw he was tearing up, "O'Neill possesses the healing powers of the Ancients"

"Looks like your condition is more advanced than the last time, Jack" said Daniel

"Teal'c" said Major Carter, "Set a course for Earth"

**En Route to Earth, Antarctica, T - 60min**

During whole flight back to Earth, Willow was sitting against the wall of the cargo hold as she watched Colonel O'Neill moving rapidly from one corner on the hold to another gathering supplies to build something. He had taken apart the ring transporter and started to rewire some of its inside machinery.

Another thing she kept on thinking about was in regards to the Colonel healing Bra'tac from what looked like a fatal wound. True, he and Teal'c didn't have their symbiotes anymore thanks to Tretonin, but that injury was still a killing blow. Willow was confused since the only healing techniques she knew of where magical in nature and based on what Teal'c had said, that the ancients had the power to heal, does that mean that the Ancients themselves were magical?

"Oh this is going to cause me a headache" thought Willow to herself

_Willow: "Colonel, are the Ancients magical? You healed Master Bra'tac using what looked like magic so how can you all tell me that there is no such thing?"_

Willow kept on looking at her former Commanding Officer as he ignored her; there was no answer to her mental broadcasts.

_Willow: "Can you understand me Sir? If the Ancients had powers like healing without the use of magic, where does that make me and others like me?"_

_Willow: "Please sir, give me some sign that you can at least hear me"_

Just then, Willow saw the Colonel put down everything and stand up before he walked towards Willow and put a hand on her cheek.

_Willow: "You understand me, don't you Sir?"_

Then just as quickly as he stopped working, the Colonel pulled back his hand and went back to finishing whatever he was doing.

"Willow" said Major Carter, "We've got fifty minutes left before we reach Earth. From what Bra'tac told us, we will be coming out of hyperspace inside the atmosphere so it's going to be very bumpy. You should be prepared"

"Yes, ma'am" said Willow as she slowly got up and then fell back down again

"Willow?" said Major Carter looking concerned "are you alright?"

"Feeling tired Major… so tired" said Willow as she struggled to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and Major Carter running towards her.

"Daniel" shouted Major Carter, "I need some help back here"

"What's going on Sam?" said Daniel as he ran towards the cargo hold, "oh crap, what happened?"

"She just fainted again, like back at your lab" replied the Major, "her skin is cold Daniel, and her pulse is weak"

"Jack!" shouted Daniel at the Colonel, "Jack, can you help Willow?"

The Colonel stopped what he was doing, looked at his best friend with a look that showed he didn't understand what was being said and went back to work.

"I don't think Jack can help us this time, Sam" said Daniel as he turned to see Major Carter kneel down next to Willow. Just then Teal'c moved to the cargo hold when he heard the commotion.

"Daniel Jackson, Major Carter.. What has transpired here? What is wrong with Willow Rosenberg?" asked the Jaffa

"I don't know Teal'c, she just fainted and now her skin is as cold as ice" said Major Carter worryingly, "I need something to warm her, do you have blankets or something? Anything to keep her warm?"

"Unfortunately I do not have any….."

"Destiny" said Willow as she suddenly shot up, "Destiny….. Colonel, what is Destiny?" she said as she looked at the Colonel

"Willow" said Major Carter

"Major, Daniel, Teal'c" said Willow panting, "I saw Destiny…. I was on Destiny… it's in the stars. My God, the Ancients were amazing… power, such power"

At the mention of the Ancients, Daniel perked up, "Willow, what do you mean destiny? Are you talking about the Ancients destiny? We know what happened to them or are you talking about the destiny of Earth?"

"I'll explain later Daniel, but you're right" said Willow looking directly at Daniel, "Colonel O'Neill's condition is much, much more advanced than what anyone expected"

"What do you mean, Willow" said the Major as she turned Willow to face her,

"I saw things Major, so many things since the Alterans came to Avalon and settled on Terra. How can it contain so much knowledge?" said Willow confused as she looked into the Major's eyes. "The knowledge of the Ancients has started to take over his mind, Major. His need to save Earth, to save all of us, is causing the Ancient knowledge to flood his mind much, much more faster than before. He's sacrificing himself for us, so that we can survive" said Willow to a shocked audience

"What do you mean sacrifice, Willow" said Major Carter with some sadness in her voice

"You know what I mean Major" said Willow, "He's the hero of the story, he saves everyone from the big bad wolf, he will sacrifice himself for us"

"Willow, how affected are you by the link with Jack?" asked Daniel

"I don't know" Willow replied

"Atlantis can save him, right Willow?" said Major Carter

"No" said Willow quietly, "there is something on Earth that could slow down or even stop the process temporarily Major. But it's not Atlantis…. Not Atlantis… Atlantis not on Earth"

"What do you mean it's not Atlantis!" screamed Major Carter as she picked up Willow and held her by her collar.

"Sam!"

"Major Carter!"

Willow sensed both a great deal of anger and sadness coming from Major Carter as she held Willow by her collar but she wasn't afraid. She could see behind the Major that Daniel and Teal'c had run over to where they were and were trying to release the Major's hold.

"So we're doing this trip for nothing?!" screamed Major Carter as she shook Willow before letting her go, "I should have let you put….." before Major Carter could finish what she wanted to say, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was the Colonel who put his hand on her shoulder which he squeezed reassuringly. Looking into the Colonel's brown eyes, all Major Samantha Carter could say was, "I'm sorry sir"

"I'm sorry Willow" said the Major as she turned to face the girl she had frightened, "I have no excuse for what I said or did. If you want to file a complaint against me when we get back, I'll understand"

"Sam… you were under a lot of stress today" said Daniel as he stood next to Willow, "I don't think she blames you for your outburst. Right Willow?"

"Lantia" said Willow ignoring Daniel

"What is Lantia, Willow Rosenberg?" asked Teal'c

"Atlantis, Lantia… Atlantis, Lantia… aqua….." said Willow repeatedly, "Need a potentia for the Astria Porta. She is waiting…. beneath the surface…. Just waiting to be discovered again. She is waiting for her people…. She is home… but away from home…. the jewel of the Ancients"

Suddenly they saw Willow's eyes go wide in fear, "Oh God, the Ori. They destroy, challenge and be destroyed. No free will, they will take everything". Willow turned to Daniel and pulled his face close to hers, "They cannot come to Avalon, they must not come. We will all die if they do, no more freedom. Destruction will reign".

"Willow, whoever these Ori are they're not coming" said Daniel trying to calm her down, "We're safe now"

"No…" said Willow, "Never safe, always battle for freedom, never safe"

"Willow Rosenberg, please calm down" said Teal'c

"I can't calm down. So much information. So fast now. How can it be handled?" exclaimed Willow who suddenly stared at Major Carter who was looking on in shock, "you were wrong Major, too much information. We could not have contained it. Ancients far, far more advanced than our wildest dreams"

"Willow, you need to calm down" said Daniel

"What is going on back there" shouted Bra'tac from the controls, "the hyperspace corridor is getting unstable, we could come out of it any minute now and we are still not at Earth"

"Willow, stop" said Daniel again

All of a sudden, Daniel heard the sound of a Zat activating behind him and before he could turn around, he saw a stream of blue electrical energy shoot towards Willow. The blast that hit her before she promptly collapsed into Daniel's arms.

"Teal'c, was that really necessary?" shouted Daniel

"Indeed, it was Daniel Jackson" said Teal'c in his usual calm voice, "if I had not intervened, then we would have come out of hyperspace and may not be able to reach Earth in time"

"Daniel, Teal'c's right" said Major Carter before she walked away

"Teal'c, could you please watch over her?" asked Daniel as he laid Willow on the floor

"Indeed Daniel Jackson" replied Teal'c

Daniel walked over to where Major Carter was standing, "What's going on Sam?" asked Daniel softly

"I'm so tired, I just lost it Daniel" said Major Carter ashamed, "when she said that Atlantis wasn't on Earth and that whatever fix was available on Earth was just temporary; that the Colonel may still die, I gave in to my anger and I just lost it"

"It's been an extremely stressful time for all of us, Sam" said Daniel

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that outburst" said Major Carter as she looking at Willow who was lying on the floor now, "because I don't think I can forgive myself"

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel

"What I wanted to say earlier, was that I wish that it was Willow who had put her head into that Ancient device" said Major Carter to a shocked Daniel Jackson, "at least then, we'd still have Colonel O'Neill safe and sound". She then turned around and sat beside the lying Willow.

**En Route to Earth, Antarctica, T -05min**

"We are almost at Earth" said Teal'c who had replaced Bra'tac in flying the ship, "We will be coming out of hyperspace directly into the atmosphere momentarily"

Major Carter was looking at Colonel O'Neill working frantically before reaching Earth. She figured that since whatever they were supposed to use in Antarctica was covered in miles of ice, the Colonel was setting up the transmission beam as a cutting tool to go where they needed to go. In the meantime, she had already notified the SGC of their plan and was told that backup was on the way. Now she sat by Willow waiting for her to wake up.

"Ouch", Major Carter turned to face Willow when she heard her voice, "what happened?"

"What do you remember Willow?" asked the Major as she helped the red haired girl up

"Wait a minute, did someone Zat me?" said Willow, ignoring the Major's question

"Indeed" said Teal'c, "I had no choice, you were affecting the hyperdrive"

"Good call, Teal'c" said Willow, "Thanks"

"I remember everything though, but I don't know how long I'll be lucid for. I think the Zat blast helped a little" said Willow as she made a quick glance towards Major Carter, "Daniel, I'll explain everything to you later on" she continued as she turned towards Daniel

"We have reached Earth" said Teal'c at the control, "Please hold on to something"

**Planet Earth, Antarctica**

The small ship exited hyperspace inside Earth's atmosphere just as Teal'c and Bra'tac predicted. A few minutes late, Colonel O'Neill took over flying the ship as he set courses for coordinates that only he knew. Once over the area, he activated the transport beams that were modified to become a huge cutting laser.

"Guys, we have incoming on our six" said Willow

"Willow is correct" said Bra'tac, "scanners are showing a fleet of Goa'uld ships coming from behind us"

"Wait" said Willow smiling, "the cavalry has arrived" she continued as she and the others ran toward the window.

"It's the Prometheus" said Major Carter

With the Prometheus and her fleet of F-302's providing covering fire, SG1 was able to use the ring transporters after a deep enough hole was dug into the ice. A few seconds later, they saw in front of them a familiar sight.

"That looks like the chair from Taonas, Sir" said Major Carter looking back at the Colonel

Instead of going straight for the chair, Colonel O'Neill headed for a recessed area that was deep and tall enough to fit a single human being.

"Dormata" said Colonel O'Neill softly

"Sleep" said Daniel as he translated his friend's words

"It's a stasis pod" said Willow, "This is what we came here for I think" she said looking at the Colonel again. "No, there's something else, something under the ice"

The Colonel now walked over to the Chair and once he reached the platform, he waved his hand over a section and out came the same crystalline item that they got from the chair at Taonas, except this one was black in color. Major Carter handed the new object they got earlier to the Colonel and he slowly put it into the now empty slot.

Just as the object was slid into the slot, everyone heard the ring transporters activate and SG1 went for cover. Willow and the others started shooting once the Kull Warriors, Anubis' personal soldiers, had materialized. Thanks to the special attachment to their P90's, which shot special rounds, they were able to take down the normally unbeatable warriors.

"Sir, any time you're ready" shouted Major Carter to Colonel O'Neill as another pair of Kull Warriors beamed onto the ring transporter pad.

Just as the two warriors materialized onto the platform, Willow turned from where she was taking cover and looked at the Colonel. She could feel the same energy as the one she felt on the planet where the Colonel had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his head. She felt the chair activate and looked down at the snow and ice covered floor. She could feel something, she wasn't sure what exactly it was but it was definitely Ancient. Whatever she felt seemed to be controlled by the thoughts of the Colonel. She tracked that feeling to the entrance of the ring transporter pad where Willow and the other members of SG1 saw the floor simply melt away as bright yellow lights seemed to come out of a hidden silo.

"Drone weapons" said Willow to herself, "How do I know that?"

She and the others saw the yellow squid like weapons cut through the remaining Kull Warriors before they headed up the tunnel that was made earlier thanks to the modified transporter beam. Willow ran to the opening and saw the weapons destroy the remaining Al'Kesh and gliders that were still flying around and head out straight into space.

Just then, she got hit in the gut with a feeling of overwhelming fatigue. She slowly walked back to the chair platform and saw Major Carter leaning over the Colonel asking him to stay with them; to celebrate this victory

_Willow: "Colonel, Sir. We did it…. You did it. You saved us all Sir."_

Willow was hoping that he would still answer her but there was no success.

"Dormata" said the Colonel softly

"Major" said Willow, "we need to get him into the pod, we don't have much time left"

_Willow: "Hold on Sir, I know you can hear me. Hold on"_

Teal'c was able to pick up the Colonel by himself and put him gently into the stasis pod that would hopefully save his life until the knowledge could be wiped out from him mind.

Willow and the others all stood in front of the man who had, once again saved the world. The others had worked and fought with Colonel O'Neill for much longer than Willow, so she felt out of place as they gathered in front of him.

"Aveo Amacus" said the Colonel so softly that everyone had to strain themselves to hear what he was saying.

"Good bye" said Daniel as Major Carter and Teal'c looked at him for a translation

Just as the lights in the stasis pod came to life Willow felt a tap on her shoulder as the room of ice and snow melted away into the Gateroom of what she knows now, is Atlantis.

"Hiya Red" said the Colonel who was just wearing a pair of sneakers, jeans, an air force shirt and a black jacket.

"Colonel?" said Willow surprised, "So I take it our link is still active?"

"Looks like it Red. Well for a few more seconds anyway" said the Colonel, "The link will be severed once I'm fully in stasis"

"I'm sorry Colonel" said Willow

"Why are you sorry?"

"Major Carter was right Sir, I should have taken the download on the planet" said Willow

"Ah, forget about all that Red. Carter may be the planets greatest geek but, underneath all that, she is one of the most emotional people I know. Don't let it get to you. Remember what Daniel said, today was a real stressful day for everyone" said the Colonel

"But…."

"No buts, Red" said the Colonel, "I have an order for you and the others though"

"Ok" said Willow confused

"Get me the hell out of here as soon as possible!" said the Colonel, which brought about a laugh from Willow. "No laughing, Red" he said, "Seriously, I am ordering you and the others to get me out of here. Call the Asgard, the Nox, whoever it takes, I don't want to live as a popsicle, got that?"

"Yes, sir" said Willow smiling

"Oh and remind Daniel to tape the Simpson's for me" said the Colonel, "Who know how long I'll be in here"

"Yes, sir"

"Alright now I'll go to one of the piers outside and do some fishing. I wonder if I can catch a bass in my head" said the Colonel smiling as he turn around, "Remember my order Red. I expect to be thawed as soon as possible"

"Yes sir" said Willow saluting the Colonel O'Neill as he walked down the stairs into one of the high paneled hallways. "That's a promise"


End file.
